Marry of the Blood
by Erwilde
Summary: D'espairsRay Dans un monde où les vampires sont haïs, un jeune homme se fait battre pour la simple raison de ressembler à ces créatures. Que veut ce chat qui l'observe tout le temps, et qui est cette personne qui le soigne et le ramène chez lui...?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue :**_

Vous devez sûrement connaître les contes sur les mythes, du genre licorne, fée clochette, etc... non ? Si c'est le cas, vous avez forcément déjà entendu parler des vampires, ne serait-ce que dans un roman, un film, voire même un petite fable toute innocente. Vous souvenez-vous du temps où on racontait ces histoires aux enfants pour leur faire peur ? « Attention, si tu n'est pas sage monsieur le vampire va venir te manger ! » ou encore « Attention, si tu continue je te donne au méchant monsieur ! ». Sauf que désormais, lorsqu'on leur disait ce genre de phrase, c'était pour les mettre véritablement en garde, et non pas pour les punir de quoi que ce soit. Il se peut que « monsieur le vampire » vienne véritablement te « manger » pendant ton sommeil si tu as eu le malheur de le croiser sur le chemin du retour.

Vous aurez bien compris que maintenant, ces créatures sont craintes et haïes. Alors que tout le monde pensait encore qu'elles faisaient bel et bien partie de toutes ces légendes à dormir debout, elles commencèrent à sortir de l'ombre, piochant leur victimes dans la rue. Au début personne n'y croyait vraiment, mais au bout d'un moment nous avons dû nous rendre à l'évidence : ils existaient, et étaient parmi nous. En même temps, lorsque vous croisez quelqu'un doté d'un charme complètement anormal, qui vous regarde comme un repas tout en passant sa langue sur une canine plutôt conséquente, pensant sûrement que vous avez l'air délicieux, il faut bien vous rendre à l'évidence. Soit vous en avez tellement peur que vous êtes devenu parano, soit vous êtes son prochain repas.

Nous, simples humains que nous sommes, n'avons pas grand chose pour nous défendre, il faut juste espérer ne jamais taper dans l'œil d'un de ces charmants messieurs. Ou tout simplement ne pas croiser sa route. Quelques groupe plus courageux que les autres, ou simplement fous et suicidaires, se mettent en tête de chercher quelques uns de ces suceurs de sang, étant solitaires de nature si l'on en croit ce que l'on en a appris depuis que nous connaissons leur existence, avec en tête l'idée de le liquider. Je ne cacherai pas que dans 99,9% des cas, les rôles sont inversés, et nous entendons aux informations quelque chose du genre « Six jeunes hommes sont morts cette nuit, incontestablement l'œuvre d'un vampire ». C'est devenu quotidien. Comme le fait de se dire : si ça se trouve c'est mon dernier jour en vie, il faut absolument que je fasse ce que j'ai prévu ! Heureusement que ces monstres ne sont pas si nombreux, sinon la planète se serait retrouvée avec le titre de garde-manger humain. C'est déjà un peu le cas, mais bon...

Enfin bref, avec tout ce que je viens de vous raconter, il faut que je vous explique mon problème. Moi aussi je hais ces vampires, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres personnes. C'est vrai qu'être sans arrêt traité de vampire et tabassé par des connards de première classe sous prétexte que je suis un de ces bouffeur d'hommes, tout ça parce que mes dents ont eu une croissance un peu à part de la normale, ça a de quoi mettre légèrement en boule. Surtout que ces gens-là cherchent juste un prétexte pour taper sur quelqu'un, ou alors se donner l'impression d'être plus puissants et capables de faire face à une de ces créatures. Ridicule. Les Hommes ont déjà un ennemi commun, et tout ce qu'ils trouvent à faire est de s'exterminer entre eux, à défaut de pouvoir détruire leur nuisance. Oui, ridicule est bien le mot. On pourrait peut-être même rajouter idiot, non ?

Mais retournons à mon problème personnel. Pour être franc, je déteste les suceurs de sang au même titre que les hommes en général, l'un me faisant passer pour ce que je ne suis pas, et l'autre me martyrisant à cause de la raison précédente. Cercle vicieux. Mais en même temps, peut-être que de me faire passer pour l'un d'eux m'éviterait de terminer la nuque entre des crocs ? Non, je les hais trop pour ça, plutôt mourir... D'ailleurs c'est le cas pour tout ce qui est assez conscient pour pouvoir m'exécrer, que ce soit un chat, un chien, un oiseau, un homme, une femme, un vampire, voire même un poisson, même si j'en doute un peu. Ils me répugnent tous. Et _lui _encore plus.

Ça va faire quelques semaines qu'à chaque fois que je me fais tabasser sans rien dire – c'est devenu une habitude – _ce_ chat est là, nous regarde, _me _regarde, pendant que je me reçoit coup sur coup, me protégeant de mes bras comme je le peux, sans que lui ne fasse rien. Je crois que je le déteste encore plus que les autres. Il assiste, comme si il était assis aux première loges d'un spectacle, et ne fait rien. Il attend simplement que ces brutes aient fini, avant de s'approcher et me lécher le bout du nez, tandis que je sombre dans l'inconscient à cause des chocs et de la douleur combiné. Comme d'habitude. Ce chat si noir et aux yeux si humains. Trop humains justement.

Seulement, depuis que ce félin est apparu, à chaque fois que je sors du coma je me retrouve chez moi, dans mon propre lit. Avant, je restais dans la rue et revenait comme je le pouvait, claudiquant jusqu'à chez moi sans que personne ne prenne la peine de m'aider – évidemment – et me soignais tout seul. Quand je le pouvais. Mais là, en plus d'être bien installé dans ma petite literie que je me force à croire douillette, je suis pansé en intégralité, lavé et en tenue de nuit. J'avoue que la première fois j'ai complètement paniqué, croyant que la fameuse personne était restée dans mon appartement, touchait à _mes _affaires, laissant son odeur et ses marques dessus, allant même jusqu'à penser que j'avais affaire à un pervers potentiel pour m'avoir déshabillé sans même me demander, ou encore qu'il avait pris mes clés. Oui je sais, je suis ingrat, que voulez-vous...

Mais je ne trouve jamais personne. L'appartement est toujours vide, à part ce chat qui reste toujours à la fenêtre, comme si il veillait sur moi. A force je me suis habitué à sa présence, ainsi qu'à mon sauveur anonyme. J'ai même envie de savoir de qui il s'agit, mais d'un autre côté je préfère qu'il reste dans l'ombre, de peur d'être une nouvelle fois déçu. Et puis si ça lui faisait plaisir de prendre soin de moi sans rien prendre en retour, pourquoi pas ? Après tout je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre, et si jamais je le croise un jour je n'aurai pas à le remercier avec un abominable air gêné qui m'énerve au plus haut point et que je ne me supporte pas, puisque je serai dans l'incapacité de le reconnaître. Ou _la_ reconnaître, allez savoir...

Sauf qu'un beau matin, alors que je me levais avec difficulté dû aux blessure de la veille pour aller au lycée – et oui, c'est dans ce charmant endroit que je me fais tabasser régulièrement – et que je faisais un tour dans la salle de bain, ma gorge se bloqua en fixant la marque violacée qui avait pris place au creux de mon cou. Un suçon ? Finalement, les gens en qui j'ai envie de croire finissent toujours par faire des choses qui me déçoive. Cette fois-ci ai-je droit à un pervers détraqué ? Quelque part, cette constatation me faisait mal. C'était la seule personne sur qui je pouvais « compter », malgré le fait qu'il attendait visiblement que j'ai fini de me faire frapper pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit. A partir de ce moment, je voulais ne plus jamais me réveiller dans mon lit, et pansé que j'avais pris l'habitude de l'être, même si au fond de moi je savais que j'allai regretter ces gestes, qui ressemblaient le plus à ce qui pouvait refléter de l'affection à mon égard. Les premiers depuis bien longtemps.

Ce chat continuait de me regarder à travers le vitre du balcon. Lui aussi allait me lâcher, n'est-ce pas ? Si c'est le cas, pour le peu de temps qu'il me reste avant que ça n'arrive, je vais essayer de prendre soin de lui. Au moins ne sera-t-il pas déçu, _lui_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir, posant mes doigts plus que pâles sur la marque de mon cou, comme si ce simple contact pouvait la faire disparaître. Après avoir passé un certain temps à la triturer comme une curiosité, je laisse ma main tomber dans un soupire avant de passer sous une douche fraiche qui, je l'espérais, me réveillerait. Comment allais-je faire pour cacher ça ? Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites. Je me préoccupe d'une simple marque alors qu'un illuminé pouvait rentrer dans mon appartement à tout moment, et me faire je ne sais quoi pendant mon sommeil.

Seulement vous oubliez une chose : j'aurai beau essayer de l'éviter, à chaque fois que je me ferai frapper il sera sûrement là, et je ne serai pas conscient pour m'y opposer. Et puis de toute façon, au point où j'en suis, je pourrais me suicider, me faire violer puis tuer, personne ne s'en soucierait véritablement. Même mes professeurs me détestent. Si seulement je n'étais pas né avec une dentition pareille, la plupart des choses aujourd'hui seraient sûrement différentes. Mais après tout on ne refait pas le passé, ce qui est fait est fait.

Je sors de la douche, m'habille et fais ma toilette avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim le matin, mais il paraît qu'il faut quand même manger, alors je suis le mouvement... J'enfourne donc un morceau de brioche dans ma bouche et commence à mastiquer, quand j'aperçois ce chat noir sur le balcon, qui me regarde comme il a l'habitude de le faire. Après ce que j'avais découvert ce matin dans la glace, j'avais décidé de prendre soin de lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit aussi déçu que moi. J'ouvre donc la fenêtre du balcon et le fais rentrer, avant d'aller chercher un bol de lait et le poser à côté de la table de cuisine.

Étrangement, le chat ne semblait pas plus pressé que ça. L'idée qu'il puisse appartenir à quelqu'un me traverse l'esprit, mais en ne voyant aucun collier à son cou, je me suis dis que je pourrais peut-être l'adopter. Mais il faudrait lui donner un nom pour ça, et je n'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration pour ce genre de chose... C'est pas grave, j'aurais tout le temps d'y réfléchir pendant les cours, de toute façon je n'avais que ça à faire. Et espérer que personne ne me coince à la sortie comme c'est souvent le cas.

Je sors de l'appartement et longe les murs en évitant le plus possible de ne serait-ce qu'entre-ouvrir les lèvres, de peur que quelqu'un ne voit mes dents par inadvertance. Et oui, mes deux canines supérieures sont particulièrement développée, sans pour autant égaler celles des vrais suceurs de sang, mais ça suffisait aux gens pour me traiter comme tel sans qu'ils ne se posent la moindre question. Que des abrutis.

Arrivé au lycée, je traçais ma route le plus discrètement possible en évitant les contacts, et allais m'asseoir à la place la plus reclue de la salle de classe en priant pour qu'on me fiche la paix jusqu'à ce que les cours commencent. Lorsque les autres arrivent, ils me regardent la plupart du temps avec des regards haineux, plein de pitié, ou tout simplement indifférents. Et je leur renvoie chacun leur tour.

Il n'y avait que ce gars bizarre qui ne faisait pas vraiment attention à moi qui m'intriguait un peu. Il a toujours l'air un peu dans la lune, ou plongé dans ses pensées, et les seules fois où j'ai croisé son regard, tout ce que j'y ai lu n'était que de la simple curiosité. Un peu morbide vu l'expression de ses yeux, mais c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus amicale pour moi, vu comment les gens me traitaient. Par contre j'étais incapable de me rappeler de son nom.

Aujourd'hui encore il est arrivé juste après moi, a lâché son sac par terre et posé ses pieds sur le bureau, comme je le vois faire tous les matins. Sauf que là, il semblait un peu plus agité que d'habitude. Je dis ça parce que son pied bougeait par saccade au dessus de la table, tandis qu'il continuait de fixer le paysage par la fenêtre. Je pousse le deuxième soupir de la matinée en me demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête, lorsque je vois une petite écharpe autour de son cou. Son cou... Mon cou... Merde, la marque !

Je plaque ma main au creux de celui-ci en jetant des regards affolés un peu partout, vérifiant que personnes d'autre n'était présent, et commence à fouiller dans mon sac à la recherche d'une quelconque bandelette ou pansement qui ferait l'affaire pour planquer ça. Je retourne mes livres, complètement paniqué, lorsque une ombre prend place au dessus de moi, me figeant dans mon geste. Je devrais stresser encore plus, pas vrai ? Mais voyez-vous, avec l'habitude on s'attend à tout, et on s'y fait. Surtout que la plupart du temps, lorsque quelqu'un se positionne ainsi au dessus de moi, il ne me veut pas que du bien.

Je relève lentement la tête, m'attendant à voir je ne savais quel gars de la classe qui en voudrait à ma peau, mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de terminer mon geste que je sens une main s'abattre sur mon crâne. Par réflexe ma tête se rétracte, mais ce n'était pas ce contacte que j'ai l'habitude d'avoir, qui s'alliait souvent à la douleur et qui terminait pas plupart du temps en arrachage de cheveux. Non, celui-là est presque doux, aucune animosité. On m'avait juste posé la main sur la tête. J'étais tellement surpris que je n'ai même pas pensé à regarder de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, restant figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés.

La personne propriétaire de l'ombre esquissa un geste qui me sortit de mon ahurissement, et je pus voir deux jambes s'accroupir en face de moi. Je mourais d'envie de savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Et puis surtout : pourquoi ? Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, la personne en question se baissa encore plus, de façon à mettre son visage sous le mien, ses deux orbes sombres se plantant dans mes yeux. La même curiosité mal placée que j'avais l'habitude de lui voir. Il m'attrapa les épaules et me redressa, avant de me jauger de son regard toujours aussi étrange, et finit par retirer son écharpe de son cou et l'enrouler autour du mien, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, le regardant faire passivement, trop ébranlé pour faire quoi que ce soit.

« Je veux pas savoir d'où vient cette marque, mais tu devrais la planquer...

Il se contenta de cette simple phrase sans laisser la moindre trace d'émotion transparaître sur son visage, avant de se relever et me tourner le dos pour rejoindre sa place. C'était la première fois depuis si longtemps qu'on m'adressait vraiment la parole que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder comme une créature venue d'ailleurs. Et surtout, je ne l'avais jamais vu parler avec qui que ce soit, alors pourquoi moi ? Moi, que tout le monde détestait ?

Attends ! M'empressais-je de dire en lui agrippant une manche.

Si tu veux me parler retrouve-moi sur le toit à la pause de midi, là, des gens arrivent », dit-il simplement en continuant sa course, jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte au passage.

J'entendis la porte se rouvrir et des gens rentrer dans la classe, ne m'adressant même pas un regard. Une des filles qui venaient d'arriver positionna sa chaise juste à côté de celle du gars bizarre, s'asseyant à califourchon dessus pour lui parler. Ah, j'avais oublié qu'il semblait avoir la cote, même si je ne constate ça qu'aujourd'hui puisque je n'y ai jamais fait vraiment attention. Elle commence à lui raconter je ne sais quoi, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis que lui était littéralement plongé dans le paysage de dehors.

La fille, voyant qu'elle se faisait royalement ignorer, commença à lui secouer l'épaule. Visiblement ça ne suffisait pas à réveiller son interlocuteur, qui se tourna encore plus vers la fenêtre. Je la vis se reculer, l'air mauvais, avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Elle voulait le faire réagir, et bien elle avait réussi. Le brun tourna soudainement la tête vers elle et envoya un coup dans le pied de sa chaise, regardant tomber la fille à la renverse avec un regard à en faire frissonner plus d'un, avant de se replonger lentement dans l'inspection du décors.

Qu'avait-elle bien pu dire pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? Plus zen tu meurs, je ne l'avait jamais vu réagir à quoi que ce soit, à part lancer un regard en biais, et encore. Enfin bon, je n'avais pas à m'immiscer dans ses affaires, puisque je n'aimais pas vraiment qu'on s'immisce dans les miennes...

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes tout le monde était présent dans la salle de classe, quelque uns ayant fait exprès de me bousculer au passage sans toutefois me faire broncher, avant que les cours ne commencent. J'écrivais par-ci par-là, les professeurs se fichant royalement de savoir si moi, la petite bête de foire du lycée, je suivais ou non leur cours.

Je préférais pour l'instant réfléchir au nom que j'allai pouvoir donner à ce chat noir, et à pourquoi ce type m'avait adressé la parole et même donné son écharpe pour ne pas que les autres voient ce suçon. Pour l'animal, il fallait quelque chose qui sonnait bien, et qui ne m'éraillait pas les oreilles. Et surtout, il fallait que ça corresponde, de préférence... Yoru (1)? Nan, je ne voyais vraiment pas... Je trouverai bien quelque chose dans la journée, ce n'était pas vraiment pressant.

La pause de midi arriva bien vite. Je laissais les autres sortir avant de me lever tranquillement, prenant mon sac par habitude et nécessité, n'ayant pas envie d'y retrouver un œuf ou quoi que ce soit d'autre quand je reviendrais. J'ai pris la direction du toit en faisant bien attention de ne croiser personne, arrivant à destination sans problèmes. Le gars était déjà installé, dos au grillage, et grignotait son sandwich d'un air absent, les yeux dans le vague. La vache, je ne pensais pas qu'il faisait si froid ici, en plus du vent...

Ne sachant pas si il m'avait vu ou entendu arriver, je me suis approché sans un bruit, et me suis assis à ses côtés, sortant mon propre déjeuner du sac. Aucune réaction. C'était donc à moi d'engager la conversation ? J'aurais dû m'en douter vu le genre de personne que c'est, mais on en pouvait pas dire que ça m'enchantait plus que ça, loin de là... Bon bah quand faut y aller, faut aller !

« Je peux te poser une question ? Me risquais-je en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête sans interrompre sa mastication, ne me regardant même pas. J'ai poussé un soupir résigné en contemplant le type qui m'avait littéralement sauvé en me filant sa petite écharpe, comprenant enfin pourquoi il avait autant de succès auprès de la gente féminine – et sûrement aussi masculine. C'était vrai que son air constamment absent et ses yeux indéchiffrables pouvaient en attirer plus d'une, sans parler de son visage à la fois doux et sombre. Et en plus, j'avais spécialement droit à ses cheveux au vent, ça faisait limite cliché. Mais tout s'emboîtait maintenant.

Pourquoi tu m'as adressé la parole ? A moi ?

Parce que tu ne me l'as pas adressée.

Euh... De plus en plus bizarre... C'était quoi cette réponse ? Il voulait que je cherche ce qu'il voulait dire, ou c'était juste normal de sa part d'avoir droit à des phrases de ce genre ? Et puis, me parler seulement parce que _moi _je ne lui parlais pas, c'était pas un peu excentrique ? A moins qu'il en ait marre que tout le monde lui colle aux basques, et qu'il m'avait adressé la paroles en pensant que, comme il ne m'intéressait pas, il pourrait être tranquille avec moi ? Peut-être... Mais il devait quand même savoir que c'était risqué de traîner avec moi. Peut-être qu'il s'en foutait aussi, allez savoir.

Okay'... Et pourquoi tu t'es mis en tête de m'aider ?

Si je voulais vraiment t'aider je te collerais aux basques le soir pour pas que tu te fasses tabasser...

Mon cœur fit un bond, me souvenant de celui qui attendait, justement, que je me fasse frapper avant de m'aider. Peut-être était-ce lui ? Peut-être voulait-il me faire comprendre que c'était lui ? Vu la tournure de sa phrase, tout semble enclin à m'y faire penser... Ça expliquerait en partie pourquoi il m'a offert son bout de tissu pour cacher la marque violacée. Il se sentait sûrement coupable...

Et c'est le cas ? Tentais-je pour en avoir le cœur net.

… Je crois qu'on t'as frappé trop fort la dernière fois, toi... Tu crois vraiment que j'ai une tête à chercher la baston ?

Je te connais pas, je peux pas savoir.

Cette remarque lui fit esquisser un très léger sourire aux commissures de ses lèvres. C'était un événement tellement rare qu'il aurait fallu fêter ça, me faisant froncer les sourcils comme si j'avais rêvé. Sauf que c'était un sourire plus amer qu'autre chose, ce qui enlevait un peu de son charme à celui-ci. Mais c'était quand même l'expression d'un sentiment, ce qui était rare en lui-même.

Durant tout notre modeste échange, il ne m'avait même pas adressé un seul regard, les yeux perdu dans le lointain, ou simplement à fixer son sandwich comme si il essayait d'en résoudre les mystères du jambon-beurre. Quoi de plus passionnant. Dans tous les cas je crois bien qu'il a abandonné, car il avala la dernière bouchée avant de se lever et s'étirer en soupirant. Lui aussi soupirait donc, je n'étais pas le seul !

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte du bâtiment avant de se retourner et enfin me regarder, plantant ses yeux si particuliers dans les miens, me faisant déglutir. Comment pouvait-on être si insondable ? Même moi, qui avait appris à cacher mes émotions du mieux que je le pouvais pour me protéger, je ne pouvais pas garder mes sentiments en profondeur très longtemps. Surtout lorsque je me prenais des coups. Oui, ce gars était une énigme, complètement insaisissable.

Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Zero. »

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il avait disparu derrière le battant de la porte, me laissant en plant sur le toit. Au moins, je connaissais son nom, ou du moins son surnom. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'avais eu un semblant de discussion avec quelqu'un, pour moi, ça tenait du véritable miracle. Malgré cet exploit, un seul coup d'œil à ma montre suffit à me refroidir, me faisant bondir du muret et tracer dans les couloirs qui étaient déjà vides. J'arrivais dans la classe juste à temps, alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Pour l'effet de discrétion, il faudra que je repasse...

Lorsque les cours recommencèrent, je me suis replongé dans mes pensées, comme à mon habitude. Je me suis décidé qu'en public, je ferai comme si je ne connaissais pas ce Zero. Je ne voulais pas lui attirer d'embrouille pour rien. Et le reste du temps, j'ai cherché un nom pour le chat. Et oui, en cours je n'ai que ça à faire... Plusieurs possibilités arrivèrent, mais je les ai toutes rejetées, trouvant que ça ne lui allait vraiment pas. Étrangement, je voulais absolument quelque chose qui lui corresponde, n'étant jamais satisfait de moi-même puisque je ne trouvais rien. Il s'imposera peut-être de lui-même en temps voulu, qui sait.

Dès que la fin des cours arriva, je me suis rué dehors et ai tracé mon chemin jusqu'en dehors de l'établissement, évitant ainsi de me faire coincer une nouvelle fois, avant de me calmer arrivé à quelque rues de là. Maintenant, il me suffisait d'éviter les gens du lycée et ne pas ouvrir la bouche, et tout se passerait bien. La routine quoi. Je suis donc arrivé à l'appartement en seul morceau et fière de l'être, n'ayant cependant pas cessé de penser à un nom durant tout le trajet. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé.

J'ai déposé mes affaires dans la chambre avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre du balcon, espérant y voir le félin. Pas de trace de lui. Un peu déçu, je me suis servis un verre de jus d'orange, avant d'ouvrir la baie vitrée et déposer un bol de lait à côté du canapé, au cas où je ne sois pas dans la pièce lorsqu'il rentrera. Comment étais-je sûr qu'il reviendrait ? Parce que depuis près d'un mois il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, et je l'avais encore vu ce matin-là, alors pourquoi ne reviendrait-il pas cette fois-ci ?

Passé une petite demie-heure à zapper les chaînes de la télé, j'ai décidé d'aller vite fait expédier mes devoirs, pour ensuite me mettre au dessin. Mon petit passe temps. Mon crayon essayait d'imaginer le visage de celui qui, jusque-là, s'était contenté de me panser. Enfin, jusqu'à hier. Mes doigts faisaient faire des courbes à l'aide de la mine sur le papier, reproduisant ce que mon imagination créait, mais c'était souvent le même visage sous différents profils, ou d'autres s'en rapprochant fortement. Pourquoi le voyais-je comme ça ?

Je me suis gratté l'arrière du crâne, agacé, avant de reprendre une nouvelle feuille et commencer un nouveau portrait. Des cheveux longs, ébènes... Un visage plutôt ovale... Des lèvres un peu boudeuses qui donnait un certain charme... Des yeux aussi sombres que le pelage de ce chat, et un regard envoûtant... Hep, une seconde ! Pourquoi encore cette description ? Et puis c'était quoi ce visage invraisemblable, complètement n'importe quoi ! Personne ne peut ressembler à ça, c'est parfaitement impossible. Hum... Oui, « parfaitement » est bien le mot si je m'en tient à ce dessin... Aucun défaut.

Je me suis rejeté au fond de mon siège en contemplant l'esquisse du bout des mains, soupirant encore une fois, mais avec regret ce coup-ci. Pourquoi ne connaissais-je que des personnes qui en voulaient à ma peau ? A part ce Zero, mais de toute façon il était plus que spécial, même pour les gens normaux. J'ai reposé le dessin sur le bureau avant de me lever, mon ventre commençant à gargouiller. Je passais dans le salon, me dirigeant vers la cuisine, lorsque j'aperçus le bol que j'avais posé auparavant à côté du canapé. Vide. Je pris le bol en esquissant un petit sourire, le ramenant dans la cuisine et le remplissant une nouvelle fois, avant de faire mon propre repas.

J'avais décidé de faire du poisson, comme ça, si je calais, je pouvais le donner au chat que je n'avais toujours pas vu de la soirée. J'ai reposé le bol à sa place avant de m'installer à la table et manger, à moitié conscient de ce que je mettais dans ma bouche. C'est fou l'automatisme de certains gestes. J'avais bien fait de faire du poisson, puisqu'il en restait quasiment la moitié dans l'assiette, n'ayant pas aussi faim que je ne le pensait. Je levais le nez de mon assiette histoire de ne pas m'endormir le nez dedans, lorsque mon regard tombe sur une masse de poils noirs.

Le chat était logé si étroitement dans un coin du canapé que je ne l'avais même pas vu lorsque j'étais passé. J'ai pris mon assiette et ai fait le tour pour ne pas le réveiller, la posant à côté de son bol de lait, avant de reposer mon regard sur lui. Plus je le fixais, plus un nom me venait à l'esprit. Je m'étais creusé la tête pour rien cet après-midi, puisque visiblement j'avais trouvé son nom rien que le regardant. Je me suis accroupis à côté du canapé sans un bruit, fixant ce chat au poil si noir, secoué par ses lentes respirations, avant de dire tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu t'appellera Hizumi. »

Le nouvellement nommé Hizumi ouvrit lentement les yeux, comme si il s'était reconnu, avant de planter son regard dans le mien, comme si il essayait de me communiquer quelque chose. C'était purement impossible pour un animal, je devais être un peu fatigué. Le félin s'étira en bâillant, et ne me lâcha plus du regard jusqu'à ce que je m'assois à mon tour sur le canapé, ayant l'impression d'avoir compris ce qu'il me voulait. A peine étais-je installé qu'il se colla contre ma cuisse, se roulant en boule pour se rendormir.

Je passais mes doigts dans son pelage dans un geste mécanique, sentant ses poils doux et soyeux sous ma paume, me laissant aller à mes pensées, comme je je faisais souvent lorsque je me sentais bien ou que je n'avais rien à faire. Sans y faire attention, je me suis laissé emporter dans les bras de Morphée, la boule de poils toujours contre moi.

Le lendemain je me suis réveillé étendu de tout mon long sur le canapé, la tête encore pas très fraîche et les yeux encore brumeux, avant de piquer une crise de panique. Je n'avais tout de même pas écrasé le chat ? A mon grand soulagement, aucune trace de lui sous mon corps, ni nulle part d'ailleurs. Seule trace de son passage le bol et l'assiette vide. Un éternuement me rappela que j'avais laissé la fenêtre ouverte toute la nuit. Pourvu que je n'ai pas attrapé de mauvais rhume...

En jetant un œil à ma montre, j'ai pu constater que j'avais encore une heure devant moi avant de partir a lycée, heureusement que je n'étais pas un gros dormeur. Un autre éternuement me sortit de ma rêverie. Ce n'était pas bon ça... Je me suis levé et ai fermé la baie vitrée, avant de passer l'assiette sous le supplice de l'eau et de l'éponge, et manger un petit déjeuner pas très consistant. Après être passé à la douche, m'être habillé et fait ma toilette, il me restait un bon quart d'heure devant moi, que j'ai utilisé à observer les dessins que j'avais fait la veille.

Plus je le regardais, plus je trouvais ce visage parfait. A défaut d'être vraiment mon « sauveur », il pouvait toujours me servir de modèle inexistant. Oui, je m'étais décidé que ce soir, j'imaginerai le reste de son corps, laissant libre cours à mon imagination. Sur une impulsion, j'ai fourré le nécessaire pour faire une esquisse dans mon sac, et suis partis en direction du lycée, répétant le rituel habituel.

Le reste de la journée se passa aussi bien que la veille, saluant discrètement Zero lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle de classe, me répondant par un simple signe de tête, le rejoignant pour la pause déjeuner. Je ne me sentais pas très bien ayant plus chaud que la normal, mais je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention. Cette fois-ci encore, toutes mes questions trouvèrent des réponses plus que biscornues, mais je commençais à avoir l'habitude. Et puis je savourais ces sortes de conversation saugrenue, n'ayant parlé à personne depuis tellement longtemps que quelques fois, je me demandais si je n'avais pas oublié comment faire. Oui, la journée se passa bien, ce n'est qu'à l'heure de la sortie que tout se corsa.

Je me sentais tellement léger que je n'étais pas aussi attentif que d'habitude. Grosse erreur. Je me suis fait attrapé par le col et tiré derrière le mur d'un des bâtiments du lycée. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne... J'ai reconnu les trois personnes qui se tenaient devant moi, me toisant d'une air supérieur tandis que je leur renvoyais un regard plein de pitié. Pauvres gars, même pas capable de s'attaquer à aussi fort que soi.

« Alors sale sangsue, t'es en forme aujourd'hui ?

Pas autant que toi, si j'en crois la marque de gloss sur ton col de chemise », rétorquais-je en haussant un sourcil amusé.

Vous me direz tous qu'il vaut mieux éviter de chercher la petite bête dans ces moments-là, mais de toute façon je n'y couperai pas, alors quitte à me faire exploser la mâchoire, autant le faire dignement. Enfin, c'est que comme ça que je voyais les choses. Et ça n'a pas loupé. Celui qui venait de se prendre la remarque me plaqua violemment au mur, ma tête cognant contre celui-ci assez fort pour me faire voir les anges célestes le temps de quelques secondes, avant d'enchaîner avec un coup de genou dans l'abdomen, me pliant en deux sous le coup de la douleur.

J'avais beau avoir l'habitude, ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Les coups dans le dos, le ventre, le visage, je ne les comptais même plus, étant juste assez conscient pour ressentir chaque frappe, la souffrance irradiant un peu plus chacun de mes membres. Je ne savais plus si j'étais debout, accroupis ou tout simplement étalé sur le sol, les entendant juste rire de moi alors qu'ils me blessaient encore et toujours. Ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer, fut envers mon « sauveur ». Qu'allait-il faire de moi après qu'ils aient fini leur petit jeu ? Cette marque violacée reflétait-elle ce qu'il attendait de moi ? J'espérais que non...

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté, des élancement dans chaque centimètres de mon corps, me faisant grimacer sous les tiraillements du sparadrap lorsque j'essayais de bouger. Du sparadrap... Alors il était revenu ? Apparemment il ne m'avait rien fait. Je fixais le plafond malgré la pièce qui était quasiment plongée dans le noir, l'obscurité étant percée par quelques rayons de ce que je devinais être le clair de lune à travers mes rideaux plus que fins.

Un sentiment étrange s'empara alors de moi, comme si j'étais observé, me faisant plisser les paupières à cause de mes yeux encore brumeux. J'ai essayé de me redresser, mais une douleur fulgurante à l'abdomen m'en dissuada. Je zieutait chaque recoins de la pièce dans la pénombre, mais je ne voyais presque rien. Comment se stresser soi-même. Si ça se trouvait il n'y avait personne à jouer les voyeurs, c'était sûrement dans ma tête.

J'allais reposer les yeux sur ce cher plafond lorsque qu'une forme que je n'avais pas vue la première fois bloqua ma respiration. Oui, c'était bien une silhouette tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain, mais elle était reclue dans un coin de la pièce et de ses ténèbres. Si il n'y avait pas eu le fin rayon de lumière éclairant un bout de sa chaussure, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas vue. Je me suis figé, me demandant ce que je voulais vraiment. Le voir ? Qu'il parte sans demander son reste ? Une part au fond de moi voulait absolument voir son visage, le comparer aux dessins que mon inconscient avait fait de lui, mais en même temps je redoutais ce moment. Et je redoutais ce qu'il attendait de moi. Peut-être rien, peut-être beaucoup. Peut-être même trop.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je dans un souffle, évitant ainsi que quoi que ce soit ne transparaisse dans ma voix.

Je vis la silhouette bouger imperceptiblement, me crispant avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, mais sans toutefois répondre. Tout ce que j'entendis fut une sorte de soupir, un souffle qui me semblait légèrement amusé. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait, bon sang ? Un bruissement se fit entendre, suivit d'un murmure. Une voix basse et profonde qui me fit tout simplement frissonner, ayant l'impression que le moindre son résonnait et se répercutait dans toute la pièce.

Et bien, tu ne reconnais même pas ton cher Hizumi ? » Minauda presque la voix, sa silhouette s'avançant alors jusqu'à un rayon de lumière, éclairant ainsi son visage.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

« Et bien, tu ne reconnais même pas ton cher Hizumi ? Minauda presque la voix, sa silhouette s'avançant alors jusqu'à un rayon de lumière, éclairant ainsi son visage.

Non, c'était impossible... L'homme qui se tenait devant moi avait exactement le même visage que sur mes croquis, à ça près qu'il arborait une mine plus amusée que boudeuse. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ma respiration s'était accélérée, me demandant comment ce phénomène était possible. Et ses yeux qui me jaugeaient comme si j'étais une véritable distraction, me regardant, impuissant, ayant trop mal pour esquisser le moindre mouvement. De toute façon je ne voulait pas bouger. A quoi ça servirait ? Il semblait beaucoup plus fort que moi, et en meilleur santé, alors quoi qu'il ait prévu de me faire, je ne pouvais que m'y soustraire.

Et sa voix... Je me rappelle que lorsque mon esprit vagabondait pendant que je le dessinais, j'essayais de m'imaginer sa gestuelle, ses mimiques, sa voix... C'était quasiment la même que celle à laquelle j'avais pensé, la seule différence étant que je ne la pensais pas aussi joueuse. Trop joueuse à mon goût... La plupart du temps, quand les gens me parlaient avec ce timbre-là, je finissais à terre et dans un sale état. Mais les leurs étaient loin d'être aussi agréables à écouter... Seulement j'évitais de me fier à ce genre de chose, la preuve : il se fichait ouvertement de moi. Mon « cher Hizumi » ? Le seul Hizumi que je connaissais était un chat !

Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? Répondis-je en chuchotant, ayant l'impression que le moindre son décuplait de décibels, mais laissant tout de même filtrer ma colère. Hizumi est un chat errant !

Tu me considère comme tel ? C'est si triste, et moi qui pensait que tu t'étais attaché à moi... fit-il d'un air boudeur, me regardant d'une bouille air chagriné qui me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Qu'est-ce qui me prenait de réagir comme ça ? Je me fichais de ce qu'il pensait et encore plus de ce qu'il ressentait, alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'être le fautif dans cette histoire en entendant cette phrase ? J'étais en droit de m'énerver, il se foutait complètement dans moi et m'enfonçait dans son petit manège en insistant, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais ce malaise ? Attaché à lui... Je ne t'avais jamais vu, sinon je m'en serais souvenu, crois-moi ! A part sur mes croquis, c'était les seules fois que j'avais vu ce visage...

Je me suis arrêté dans mes réflexions lorsque l'inconnu esquissa un pas vers mon lit, un demi-sourire particulièrement malveillant accroché au visage, me fixant comme un oiseaux venant de se faire prendre dans les pattes du chat. Un chat... Il esquissa un nouveau pas vers moi, qui le regardais venir, résigné, et sa démarche me faisait de plus en plus penser à un félin. Et oui, je pense à ce genre de chose alors que j'ai un un inconnu en face de moi qui peut faire ce qu'il veut, mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne peut rien faire, alors autant ne pas y penser... Mes yeux le suivait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, gardant son regard planté dans le mien durant ces quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité, avant que ses lèvres n'ébauchent un véritable sourire. Un sourire carnassier.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a interpelé. Bien sûr, prenant conscience de la réalité et de ce qui était proche de se dérouler, je commençais à paniquer sans pour autant que je ne le fasse voir, mais il y avait pire. Bien pire. J'avais été subjugué par son visage beaucoup trop parfait que j'avais si souvent vu sur le papier, par son corps se mouvant de façon si agile, par sa voix si profonde et chaude, mais qui laissait un arrière goût aigre-doux, comme si on ne prenait en compte que la partie qui nous intéressait sans en voir l'autre. J'avais été tellement plongé dans ce qui me semblait être le corps que je m'étais imaginé que je n'avais pas fait attention à une chose. Une chose cruciale.

Je l'avais pourtant vu parler, remuer ces lèvres qui donnaient si envie mais que, par instinct, je savais dangereuses. Oui, je n'avais pas assez fait attention. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il sourit véritablement que j'ai pu anticiper l'issu de cette entrevue, et les dégâts que j'allais encaisser. Ses crocs. Je les ai vus. Ces deux dents si détestables qui m'avaient attiré tous mes ennuis, je les avaient en face de moi. Mais vous savez ce que je me suis demandé, maintenant que j'étais face à un véritable vampire, en chair et os, au lieu de paniquer bêtement ? Est-ce que tout aurait été pareil si ils n'avaient jamais existé ? Est-ce que je me serais fait persécuté comme c'était le cas ? Est-ce que mes parents m'auraient abandonné alors que j'étais tout petit ? Est-ce que...

Ma vue se brouilla, tandis que des larmes de pure colère dégringolaient de mes yeux, serrant les mâchoires en regardant avec haine celui qui me faisait face, étant déjà arrivé au pied de mon lit. Tout était à cause d'eux ! J'aurais pu vivre une vie normale, avec des gens normaux, riant comme tout le monde. J'aurais peut-être pu avoir une existence heureuse. Mais tout était fichu à cause d'eux. Une râle sortit de ma gorge, mué en une sorte de sanglot, tandis que je fixais cette « personne » que je détestais. Il me répugnait, mais savoir que je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui fit redoubler ma colère, serrant les dents jusqu'à rendre mes gencives douloureuses.

Je voulais hurler, lui cracher les plus horribles atrocités au visage, mais j'étais incapable de sortir un seul son, ma gorge s'étant comme bloquées, tandis que ce vampire s'accroupissait à mon chevet. Je voulais voir l'expression qu'il avait à ce moment, voir comment il savourait sa future proie, voir la satisfaction sur son visage en me voyant pleurer, pensant sûrement que c'était parce que j'étais complètement terrifié. Si il savait... Je voudrais lui arracher ses dents... Mais je ne voyais que du flou à cause des larmes, seulement les contours des formes bouger, son visage se rapprocher... Je savais que c'était fini, mais le savoir ne faisait qu'accroître cette sensation d'impuissance face à cette créature que je méprisais de tout mon être. Allez, bouffe moi et finis-en, au moins j'en aurais fini avec tout ça !

J'ai fermé les yeux, les paupières closes, ce qui n'empêchait pas les larmes de couler. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré que j'en avais oublié leur goût salé, la sensation de sillons chauds sur mes joues, et ces désagréables tressautement au fond de la gorge que l'on ne pouvait pas arrêter, nous permettant de sortir seulement des parties de mots entrecoupés et sans véritable sens. Je ne pouvais même pas lui cracher tout mon mépris à la figure. J'allais donc mourir jeune, frustré, persécuté, en colère, et en prime entre les crocs d'un vampire ? Malgré mon existence complètement inutile, je n'aurais jamais pensé finir de cette manière, c'était pitoyable...

Je sentis le matelas s'affaisser à côté de moi, les draps qui me recouvraient se faisant légèrement tirer sous le poids de celui qui allait me donner la mort. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, qu'il en finisse vite, c'était tout ce que je lui demandais ! Ma poitrine toujours remuée de spasmes, j'ai rouvert mes paupières dans un élan d'énervement, et ai tourné mes yeux dans sa direction, sans pour autant bouger mon cou encore douloureux. Il m'avait soigné pour mieux me savourer, c'est ça ? Prendre soin de la viande avant de la déguster... Il paraît qu'en Chine ils battent les chiens pour rendre leur chair plus tendre, peut-être veillait-il à ça à chaque fois que je me faisais battre, pensant sûrement que cette méthode lui évitait de le faire lui-même ?

Je le regardais s'avancer sur le matelas, bougeant de façon si féline, tandis que mes larmes commençaient à se tarir, petit à petit. J'en avais marre de son petit manège, pourquoi prenait-il autant de temps à mettre à exécution sa sale besogne ? Son visage n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres du mien, mes yeux commençant à revoir un peu plus claire. Il s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? J'ai déglutit en clignant des yeux, essayant de faire partir mes dernières larmes, tandis que je sentais l'oreiller où était posée ma tête s'affaisser du côté de mon bourreau. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? Il voulait que je craque pour mieux savourer le moment, c'est ça ? J'allais essayer de tourner la tête lorsqu'un contact au creux de mon cou me figea sur place, ma respiration se bloquant en sentant ses doigts se balader sur ce qui me semblait être la place du suçon.

J'ai légèrement bougé la tête, tournant mes yeux au maximum vers la créature, avant de les écarquiller comme des soucoupes. Il était allongé à côté de moi, regardant le point où sa main était posée en fronçant les sourcils, un air plein de remord sur le visage de celui qui ne m'inspirait que du rejet il y avait à peine quelques secondes, mais ce n'était pas ça qui me choquait le plus. N'était pas censé me saigner, _moi_ ? Alors pourquoi un de ses crocs s'était-il planté dans sa propre lèvre, laissant couler un filet de sang qui s'en allait tâcher ma taie d'oreiller. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Je frémis lorsque je sentis ses doigts remonter jusqu'à ma joue, y essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé. Je ne comprenais plus rien...

Je t'ai fais peur ? Souffla-t-il en continuant d'enlever les sillons humides de ma peau.

Le son de sa voix dans mes oreilles, si proche, me fit frissonner, déglutissant avec peine en me demandant pourquoi cette question ? Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête. Que voulait-il, à la fin ? Me tuer ? Me soigner ? Profiter de moi ? Ou peut-être juste profiter du spectacle lorsque je me fait battre ? Non, je ne comprenais plus rien... Un suceur de sang qui sèche les larmes de sa victimes, ça n'avait aucun sens ! Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit, suivit d'un refroidissement presque instantané qui me fit légèrement tourner la tête. Si en plus la fièvre s'y mettait, j'aurais eu la totale... Pourquoi me demandait-il si j'avais peur ? Qui n'aurait pas peur en face d'une sangsue ? C'était juste que moi, j'étais un peu à part de la normal.

Tu sais, je ne voulais pas vraiment t'effrayer... C'est juste que te voir, là, me regarder sans aucune peur... C'est tellement rare que j'ai voulu te titiller un peu, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça, s'expliqua-t-il maladroitement, léchant au passage sa lèvre blessée d'un coup de langue rapide qui me fit déglutir.

Pourquoi avais-je dégluti, d'ailleurs ? Mon regard restait fixé sur ce sur quoi sa langue s'était aventurée à peine quelques secondes, regardant la petit plaie qui y avait pris place et qui saignait encore un peu. J'étais tellement absorbé par ça que je ne sentis même pas la main s'arrêter sur ma joue. J'avais beau essayer de détourner les yeux, c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre possédait mon corps, m'empêchant de me laisser faire ce que je voulais. L'homme bougea imperceptiblement, et mes yeux suivirent, comme absorbés. L'objet de ma fascination invoulue esquissa à nouveau un sourire amusé, avant de me saisir doucement le menton et forcer mes yeux à s'encrer dans les siens. Ce regard, je le connaissais.

Et bien, je vois que je te fais de l'effet ! Ironisa-t-il, me sortant de ma torpeur devant le contenu de sa phrase.

Je vous hais, répondis-je en lui laçant un regard mauvais, arrachant d'un coup sec mon menton de ses doigts.

Mon Dieu, je fais des bonnes actions, et voilà comment je suis remercié ! Les Hommes sont vraiment ingrats...

Sur ces mots il me lança un regard taquin, et commença à enlever les sparadraps de mes blessures sous mes yeux ahuris. Les bandelettes blanches tiraient sur ma peau et mes blessures, me faisant grimacer tout en refusant de satisfaire l'origine de ma douleur en laissant ne serait-ce qu'un son sortir de ma gorge. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à le cerner, il changeait de comportement comme de chemise, et m'en faisait payer les frais. Mes paupières se fermaient avec force lorsqu'il enleva un sparadrap qui semblait être placé sur une zone particulièrement douloureuse, tandis que je commençais à transpirer à cause de ma fièvre. Je refusais d'émettre la moindre objection, mais j'avais vraiment mal. Vint un moment où il arracha vivement un bout de sparadrap sans que je ne m'y attende, et je ne pus empêcher un cri traverser ma gorge, écarquillant les yeux sous le coup de la douleur, avant de respirer par saccades, regardant avec rage l'auteur de cet acte. Prenait-il plaisir à me voir souffrir ?

Seulement, celui-ci ne me regardait même pas, concentré sur un point que je ne pouvais pas voir à moins de me redresser, puis se redressa sous mes yeux éberlués. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel, nom d'un chien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Un coup il était prêt à me bouffer, l'autre il s'excusait et prenait soin de moi, et maintenant il me faisait atrocement mal et partait sans rien dire ! Allait-il revenir ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me posais cette question, moi... La fièvre commençait à me faire délirer, et les tiraillements qui restaient sur mon torse n'arrangeaient rien. En fait je crois pouvoir dire que j'étais complètement perdu. Je le détestais, mais plus j'essayais de le haïr, _lui_, au point de vouloir le tuer, quelque chose bloquait. Je n'y arrivais pas. J'exécrais les vampires, mais lui, je n'y arrivait pas complètement...

En parlant du loup, en voilà la queue, comme on dit. L'être revint avec tout un assortiment de bandages, petit bassin d'eau, serviette, et pas mal d'autre trucs que je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir dans mon appartement. Il posa la cuvette à côté du lit et y trempa la serviette, avant de me la poser doucement sur le front. J'étais de plus en plus paumé, mais je ne pouvais pas dire que la serviette humide était de refus, loin de là. Il entreprit ensuite de badigeonner mes blessures avec une des crèmes qu'il avait ramené, avant de panser le tout avec bandelettes et sparadraps. Je le regardait faire en fronçant les sourcils, l'imaginant dans cette situation à chaque fois qu'il me ramenait chez moi après m'être fait battre. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? A un humain ? A _moi_ ?

Quel est votre vrai nom ? Demandais-je en posant mon regard au plafond, la serviette me faisant le plus grand bien.

Hizumi.

Arrêtez avec ça...

C'est la vérité. Pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais ? Rétorqua-t-il en passant doucement une main sur un morceau de sparadrap pour le faire adhérer à ma peau.

Pour vous amusez ? De toute façon je ne suis pas dupe pour cette histoire de chat, vous avez dû m'espionner à un moment ou à un autre...

Dans un certain sens c'est vrai... Mais tu as mis tellement de conviction dans ta phrase lorsque tu m'as baptisé comme ça avant-hier que j'en aurais presque eu la larme à l'œil ! Fit-il en souriant, comme si il se rappelait du bon vieux temps.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre lorsque je me rendis compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, ma mâchoire s'arrêtant en pleine action tandis que je le regardais avec des yeux ronds, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Il se contenta de me lancer un regard suffisant, fier de son petit effet, tout en continuant son travail comme si de rien n'était. J'ai ensuite essayé de parler, mais ma bouche bougeait sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte, bloqués dans ma gorge.

Au fait, sur le canapé, si je n'avais pas fait attention j'aurais fini étouffé sous ton petit corps, j'espère que tu sens sens quand même un peu coupable ! Continua-t-il, visiblement très amusé par la situation.

Mais... Mais comment vous vous appeliez avant ? Et comment vous faites pour vous... changer... en chat ? Bégayais-je, commençant vraiment à croire à cette histoire plus que bizarre.

Hizumi. C'est vraiment mon nom, tu sais ? Je ne pensais pas que tu le trouverais si rapidement ! Et tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas très vieux. Pour le chat, c'est un petit secret...

Comment ça, « _trouverais _» ? fit-je, la tête commençant à me tourner avec la fièvre combinée à toute cette histoire que j'avais du mal à avaler.

Lorsqu'un Homme aperçoit un vampire, même si il ne sait pas que c'en est un, au bout d'un moment un nom va lui venir à l'esprit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le chercher sans même savoir pourquoi. La plupart du temps ça met des mois, des années, et certains ne le trouvent jamais et meurent avec une sensation d'inachevé. Ou alors il aura tapé dans l'œil de mon congénère et... voilà... Je ne préfère pas m'étendre sur le sujet.

Je... Vois... murmurais-je faiblement, la chaleur de mon corps augmentant beaucoup trop pour que je reste aussi alerte qu'en temps normal.

Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de médicament contre ce genre de symptôme, l'entendis-je alors qu'il s'allongeait de nouveau à côté de moi, restant tout de même à une distance raisonnable.

Pourquoi faites-vous... fais-tu... ça ? Articulais-je difficilement, sentant que je n'allais pas tarder à sombrer, soufflant bruyamment à cause de ma température beaucoup trop élevée .

Me rendant compte qu'il ne me répondait pas, j'ai réussi avec difficulté à tourner un peu la tête et le vis me fixer en fronçant les sourcils, l'air sombre. Il continuait de me regarder sans ciller, tandis que je sentais mes forces me quitter peu à peu. Je ne voulais pas dormir, qui savait ce qu'il pouvait me faire ? Mais je n'avais pas la force de rester éveillé bien longtemps, mes blessures et ma fièvre consumant toute mon énergie. Je me sentais partir, mes yeux se fermant doucement, tandis que j'entendais sa voix grave résonner au loin, comme si je me tenais à vingt mètres de lui, et sombrer dans le sommeil lourd et profond qui se voulait bénéfique.

Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre... »

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, je pus constater qu'il faisait jour à travers mes pauvres rideaux. Mes paupières clignèrent, pas très bien réveillé, quand une douleur au creux du ventre me ramena bien vite à la réalité. Mes blessures de la vieilles avaient refroidies, et étaient devenues encore plus douloureuses. La veille... Me rappelant alors de ce qu'il s'était passé j'ai jeté un coup d'œil affolé dans la chambre, mais pas de trace du vampire. Était-ce une bonne chose ? J'ai poussé un soupire las avant de prendre conscience que la serviette sur mon front était encore fraîche. Il avait dû la changer il n'y a pas si longtemps.

J'ai enfoncé un peu plus ma tête dans l'oreiller, et ai esquissé un léger sourire malgré moi en apercevant la boîte de médicament contre les douleurs et la fièvre posée sur la table de chevet à côté de la bassine d'eau, accompagnée d'un verre de jus d'orange. Cette histoire devenait vraiment étrange, et je ne savais absolument pas comment elle allait se finir, mais pour l'instant j'étais mitigé sur mon point de vu. C'était à cause des vampires que j'avais finis comme mais, et je trouvais donc assez ironique que ce soit l'un d'entre eux qui prenne soin de moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à le détester. Pourquoi ?

Surtout que je ne connaissais pas la raison de ses agissements, et ça, ça me perturbait encore plus que le reste. Je trouvais ça encore plus dérangeant en sachant que nous étions une sorte de nourriture pour eux. C'était un peu comme si je m'occupais d'un poulet en fait. Je ne connaissais pas son état d'esprit, mais ça équivalait un peu à ça, attendant d'être lassé et lui briser la nuque, pour qu'il termine dans les fourneaux. Oui, ça y ressemblait fortement, même si je n'étais sûr de rien. Je jetait de nouveau un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et aperçu une silhouette filtrer derrière les rideaux. Un chat. Alors c'était vrai ?

Je poussai un bâillement sonore avant de tourner un peu la tête, me mettant aussi à l'aise que je le pouvais. Étrangement, je n'étais pas anxieux. De toute façon, vu la vie que je menais, je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse m'arriver pire. J'ai de nouveau regardé la fenêtre, fixant la forme féline qui semblait attendre quelque chose, avant de parler haut et fort, faisant en sorte que l'on puisse l'entendre à travers la fenêtre malgré ma fièvre.

« Je pense que tu le sais déjà, mais tu peux m'appeler Tsukasa. »

Un miaulement fut ma seul réponse, et la forme féline disparu de la fenêtre. Où cette histoire allait me mener, je ne le savais pas, mais au moins maintenant, je connaissais des personnes qui n'en voulait pas à ma peau. Enfin, il y en avait une dont je n'étais pas vraiment sûr, mais on j'avais décidé de considérer que ce n'était pas le cas, malgré la marque au creux de mon cou que je savais encore là. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, d'ailleurs ? Enfin, de toute façon je verrai bien...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Cette fois-ci on pouvait dire qu'ils ne m'avaient pas loupé, je pouvais à peine bouger la nuque et les avant-bras. Je ne vous dis pas comment je m'y suis pris pour avaler ce satané médicament, ça demanderait beaucoup trop d'explications... Dans tous les cas celui-ci avait beau faire un certain effet, la fièvre persistait, et vu comme c'était partit, elle risquait de rester là un bon bout de temps. Génial, en ce moment je devais être sous un karma de merde. Me faire éclater à tel point que je ne pouvais même pas sortir du lit, donc pas de lycée, et avoir un vampire sur le dos. Youpi...

Je passais ma journée cloué sur le matelas, à penser à tout et à rien, mais ça ne pouvait pas m'occuper très longtemps. Et puis mon corps, lui, ne s'était pas mis en pause, c'est donc dans un concert que mon estomac commença à se manifester, ainsi que ma vessie quelques minutes après. Le ciel m'en veut, c'est pas possible. Encore pour les petits besoins j'avais l'habitude de me retenir – et oui, je raconte des choses pas très ragoûtantes des fois – mais quand mon ventre s'y mettait, c'était autre chose. Je n'avais pas souvent faim, mais quand ça me prenait, il fallait que je mange, j'ai donc décidé de prendre parti de la fièvre qui usait mon énergie, et dormir un peu pour oublier les contorsionnements de mon estomac.

Évidemment, lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, mon ventre grondait toujours autant, mais une assiette était posée sur la table de chevet à côté du verre de nouveau plein. Haussant un sourcil en me demandant si ce Hizumi était connecté à mon esprit et savait lorsque j'avais envie de quelque chose, je humais l'odeur de l'omelette toute chaude. Le seul problème étant que je ne pouvais pas la manger, étant incapable d'utiliser les couverts. J'ai pesté devant l'assiette qui semblait me crier de manger son contenu, et mon estomac qui en disait de même, et ai essayé de me redresser. Grosse erreur. J'ai lâché un râle de douleur rien qu'en essayant d'actionner les muscles de mon abdomen.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire d'efforts...

J'ai sursauté en entendant cette voix si reconnaissable alors que je ne l'avais entendu que la veille, avant de regarder dans sa direction. Le vampire se tenait devant la porte, un sourcil haussé et un demi-sourire toujours aussi amusé, tenant une autre assiette dans la main. Je n'avais même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir... Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver à sourire de cette manière, à croire que la moindre petite mouche pouvait lui faire changer les idées ! Surtout que dans cette situation, j'avais la forte impression que la mouche, c'était moi... Dans les filets d'une araignée qui se distrayait comme elle le pouvait.

Il poussa un petit rire moqueur en voyant dans quelle position d'impuissance j'étais devant mon assiette, qui semblait d'ailleurs me narguer, avant de venir s'asseoir sur rebord du lit, mettant le menu sur ses genoux et commençant à les couper en fronçant le nez, visiblement dérangé par l'odeur. Je n'aimais pas son air malicieux lorsqu'il détournait le temps de quelques secondes le regard sur moi, mais j'étais heureux de constater qu'au moins, il ne semblait pas apprécier ce qui se trouvait dans les plats. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Je crois juste que à force de le voir si rieur pour un rien, je commençais à jubiler dès qu'il faisait une tête un peu plus dérangée que d'habitude... Je devenais vraiment dingue.

Il va falloir que tu ouvres la bouche mon petite Tsukasa... Après tout tu m'as nourri, donc même si le poisson n'était pas terrible, je te dois bien ça ! Fit-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un nouveau sourire taquin qui me fit serrer les mâchoires.

Je ne suis plus un bébé, rétorquais-je en le fusillant du regard, ce qui ne fit que changer son sourire en un autre, railleur cette fois-ci, ne me présageant rien de bon.

Vraiment ? Je suppose donc que la grimace que j'ai vu en rentrant n'était pas ce que je pensais, et que tu es tout à fait capable de te nourrir seul ?

Bon, qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça... Soit j'abandonnais et lui demandait de m'aider, mourant de honte à me faire manger à la fourchette comme un gamin en bas âge, soit je mourais de faim et dans d'atroces souffrances sous les assauts répétitifs de mon estomac. Perspectives toutes deux aussi attrayantes... Et cet air satisfait qu'il arborait en attendant ma réponse, se doutant déjà de ce que j'allais dire, me tapait encore plus sur les nerfs.

Résolu mais de mauvaise foi, je lui ai fait signe de me redresser doucement, ce qu'il fit avec la plus grande prudence, comme si j'étais fait de porcelaine, avant de pousser un soupir agacé qui étira de nouveau ses lèvres, fière de lui. J'espère que tu savoure, parce que ça sera la seule fois. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Enfin bref, il planta la fourchette dans un morceau de steak haché avant de le pointer devant ma bouche, me faisant déglutir en le fixant comme si c'était toxique. D'ailleurs peut-être l'était-ce vraiment...?

Allez, une bouchée pour tonton Hizumi, chantonna le vampire de sa voix grave en totale contradiction avec le contexte.

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre... fis-je en ouvrant néanmoins la bouche, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix.

Le reste du repas se fit, pour mon plus grand soulagement, dans le silence le plus complet, le suceur de sang gardant son air réjouit, comme si c'était vraiment son fils qu'il nourrissait, avant que le problème des toilettes n'arrive dans la place. Évidemment. J'essayais de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur à mesure que les minutes passaient. Je le vis repartir en emportant la vaisselle, indécis, me demandant si je devais lui faire part de mon problème de vessie, avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement de ma vue en fermant la porte derrière lui, ne me laissant plus vraiment le choix.

J'ai poussé un soupire en envisageant une fin encore pire que je ne l'avait imaginée : ma vessie m'explosant à la tête. Assez sanglant quand même... Mais bon, essayant de détourner mon attention de celle-ci, je me suis amusé à imaginer la scène, que mon cadavre restait une bonne paire de mois en décomposition avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de quelques chose, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur le brun ténébreux qui me servait d'infirmière à ses heures perdues. Si ça lui plaît, chacun son truc... Mais j'ai quand même froncé les sourcils quand il déposa une cuvette à côté du lit, me demandant ce qui lui prenait, et surtout, à quoi elle allait bien servir puisqu'elle était vide. Le vampire étira lentement ses lèvres en un rictus pervers qui me fit déglutir. Il allait me saigner à blanc et faire ses réserves là-dedans ? Seulement, je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi il commençait à siffloter, imitant à la perfection le bruit que cela faisait lorsque l'on... oh...

Tu voudras un coup de main, peut-être ? Fit-il en désignant la bassine d'un coup de tête, riant discrètement, mais pas assez pour que je ne l'entende pas.

Tu... Mais je pisserai jamais là-dedans, et encore moins avec quelqu'un comme toi dans la même pièce ! M'exclamais-je en le foudroyant du regard.

Oh, si ce n'est que moi qui dérange... Alors je suppose que tu peux _aussi _te débrouiller tout seul ?

…

A moins que tu ne veuilles que je t'accompagne au toilettes ? Proposa-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Je préfèrerais, oui...

Il soupira, comme si ça le dérangeait alors que je soupçonnais l'inverse, avant de s'avancer vers moi et passer le plus doucement possible les bras sous mon maigre corps pour ne pas me brusquer, me mettant mal à l'aise pour je ne savais quelle raison. Il me souleva lentement, visiblement sans aucun effort, mais replaça bien sa main dans mon dos lorsqu'il aperçut une grimace de douleur, ayant légèrement appuyé sur une blessure qui n'était visiblement pas remise. Il me transporta à travers l'appartement, faisant bien attention à aller lentement, mais j'avais la forte impression que ce n'était pas la peine : sa démarche était si souple que j'avais l'impression de flotter. Assez spécial comme sensation, je dois dire, même si ce n'était pas désagréable. Arriva le moment où il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain à l'aide de son coude, et c'est là que tout se compliqua...

Il m'assit sur le rebord du lavabo, mes jambes n'étant presque pas blessées, avant d'aller soulever le capot des toilettes et revenir. Rien que de respirer dans cette position me faisait souffrir, j'avais l'impression que tout mon buste était en feu, et que mes bras étaient passés sous des rouleaux compresseur. De plus j'avais beau n'avoir presque rien aux jambes, je savais bien que je serais incapable de me tenir debout sans tomber vu l'état dans lequel j'étais en étant juste assis... Hizumi tendit les bras vers moi et me fit doucement glisser, jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne touchent le sol, et me lâcher légèrement pour voir si je pouvais rester debout de moi même. Mauvaise idée. A peine s'était-il reculé que mes jambes lâchèrent, évitant de me retrouver le nez sur le dallage seulement grâce à ses réflexes plus que rapides. En même temps je m'attendais à quoi de la part d'un être même pas humain, franchement...

Tu veux que je...

N'y pense même pas, je ne te laisserai jamais toucher à ce qui fait de moi un homme ! Le coupais-je dans un élan de gêne qui me surpris moi-même.

… te soutienne pendant que tu fais ton petit truc ? Termina-t-il en poussant un petit rire tirant sur les graves, ne s'attendant vraisemblablement pas à ce que je dise ça.

Ah... Euh... D'accord...

Heureusement que j'avais l'habitude d'avoir la honte, parce que sinon je pense que je me serais sentis encore plus idiot que je ne l'étais à ce moment-là. La créature repris son sérieux bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé, analysant l'emplacement de mes blessures d'un rapide coup d'œil, avant de se poster derrière moi et m'entourer de ses bras, posant ses mains sur les rares emplacements libres, et me soulever d'un petit coup sec pour mettre mes pieds sur les siens, nous permettant d'avancer plus facilement, même si la démarche avait des allures plus qu'étranges. Sentant son torse contre mon dos, je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir une nouvelle fois, troublé par cette proximité. Je n'avais plus l'habitude d'être approché de si près, ça devait être ça...

Il commença à avancer, et je sentis ses hanches bouger au creux de mon dos, me faisant avaler ma salive une nouvelle fois en manquant de m'étouffer. Non mais calme-toi donc Tsukasa, il n'y a rien qui vaille le coup de te mettre dans cet état ! En plus la fièvre avait décidée de s'en mêler, vu le feu qui m'était soudain monté au visage, et qui augmenta encore plus lorsque je me suis retrouvé devant la cuvette de mes toilettes. Étrangement je me suis mis à les maudire, allez savoir pourquoi... J'entendis un raclement de gorge au creux de mon oreille, le vampire se demandant sûrement pourquoi j'étais si long. Je crois que ce qui me déstabilisait le plus, c'était de ne pas savoir ce qu'il regardait.

Je t'interdis de poser ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde tes sales yeux sur moi jusqu'à ce que je te fasse signe, lançais-je en gigotant un peu, histoire de dégourdir un peu mes mains.

Tu savais qu'interdire formellement quelque chose donnait encore plus envie de faire le contraire...? murmura-t-il à mon oreille de sa voix profonde et bien trop sensuelle à mon goût.

Je me suis figé en écarquillant les yeux, redressant la tête si brusquement que mes courbatures me firent tiquer, avant de lentement tourner la tête sur le côté, croisant son regard troublant, bien trop séduisant pour être possible, ses lèvres s'étirant comme une marée de sous-entendus. Beaucoup trop près. Être nez à nez passe encore, mais pas à trois centimètres l'un de l'autre, et encore moins avec un être aussi malsain. Je ne pouvais pas bouger à cause de mes blessures, et j'avais l'impression que ses yeux m'aspiraient, m'interdisant de partir. Ou alors était-ce mon imagination et que c'était moi qui voulait, en réalité, rester là ? Il fallait s'attendre à tout avec ces suceurs de sang, alors que j'aimais la monotonie, le train train quotidien et sans surprise. Au moins on est pas déçu.

Il finit par passer vite fait sa langue sur s a lèvre inférieure avant de pousser un petit rire moqueur, se redressant enfin, ce qui eut pour effet de le coller encore plus à mon dos. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de me serrer si fort... J'ai crus entendre de sa part un « Je vous jure, aucun humour... », mais comme je n'étais pas sûr, j'ai préféré ne rien dire. Enfin bref, avec ses imbécilités, ça me donnait encore moins envie d'ouvrir ma chère petite braguette. Et le premier qui dit que je suis coincé, je l'étripe. Mais il fallait bien que je le fasse un jour, me direz-vous, c'est bien pour ça que je me suis décidé, ma vessie sur le point d'exploser. Charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

A peine avais-je refermé ma braguette, ayant enfin soulagée ma pauvre poche à urine, que j'entendis une sorte de feulement derrière moi, me faisant froncer les sourcils. De plus ce son était loin d'être amical... J'ai essayé de bouger, mais le vampire n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour partir, ne bougeant pas d'un seul millimètre même lorsque j'essayais de me défaire, comme statufié. Seulement, ses bras se resserrant d'un seul coup autour de ma taille et ses mains augmentant leur prise sur moi m'intimèrent de ne plus bouger. Le plus stressant étant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, et n'entendre que ma seul respiration. Pas même celle du vampire. Un autre feulement se fit entendre de la part de celui-ci, comme pour mettre en garde quelque chose, et je pus tourner la tête vers lui avec beaucoup de précautions pour ne pas me faire trop mal. Depuis la première fois où je l'avais vu, son visage n'avais jamais arboré un air aussi froid et menaçant à la fois, ce qui me persuada que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je commençait à avoir mal un peu partout, mais je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de travers, ne me plaignant donc pas jusqu'à ce que mon « invité » ne relâche son emprise sur moi, sans pour autant changer d'expression. Plutôt inquiétant vu l'attitude que je lui avait toujours vue jusque là. Je me suis permis de respirer un bon coup, ce qui eut le don de sortir Hizumi de sa concentration, clignant des yeux en se rappelant de ma pauvre présence. Je ne devais vraiment pas peser bien lourd sur ses pieds, si il arrivait à m'oublier si facilement... Mais au fait, n'avait-il pas le visage enfoui au creux de mon cou depuis un bon moment déjà ? Si ça se trouvais, c'était pour lutter contre son envie de me mordre qu'il s'était montré sous ce jour-là ? Mais non voyons Tsukasa, si l'envie lui avait pris, il ne se serait sûrement pas gêné pour le faire...

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je en grimaçant, mes blessures comment à se faire trop ressentir à mon goût.

Rien, juste une mauvaise impression... »

Au ton de sa voix, je devinais qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, mais j'ai préféré ne pas trop insister, ne voulant, au fond, pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Trop de tracas, et peut-être pour rien. Sans rien dire d'autre, ce qui m'étonna, il me repris dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre, avant que je ne le fasse s'arrêter pour retrouver mon sac de cours. J'avais laissé mon matériel à dessin à l'intérieur, alors que je pouvais l'utiliser pour faire passer le temps. Il me déposa tout de même dans la chambre, avant d'aller chercher mon sac, plus docile que d'habitude. Oui, ce qui s'était passé devait vraiment être grave pour l'atteindre à ce point... Quoique, en fait je ne connaissais rien de lui. Peut-être qu'il ne se comportait comme ça qu'avec moi, qui sait ? Ce jour-là, - en fait, ce soir-là vu l'heure qu'il était – ce fut la dernière fois que je le vit de la journée.

Le lendemain il revint, seulement quand j'avais besoin de quelque chose, comme si il savait exactement à quelle heure j'allais vouloir ci ou ça, discutant de tout et de rien, m'agaçant en disant des choses à fort sous-entendus, ou carrément crues, mais jamais l'épisode étrange qui avait semblé l'inquiéter ne se reproduisit durant mes deux jours de convalescence. J'ai même essayé d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui, mais il a un talent fou pour contourner les questions. Un peu comme ce Zero. D'ailleurs s'était-il rendu compte que je ne venais plus en cours, ou s'en fichait-il, comme les autres ? J'en aurai le cœur net quand j'y retournerai, mais pour l'instant j'étais juste assez rétabli pour pouvoir déambuler dans l'appartement sans avoir besoin du squatteur.

Je m'étais levé ce matin pour aller boire un verre de jus d'orange, pas encore très frais, lorsqu'un bruit sourd me sortit de ma torpeur, redressant la tête d'un seul coup. Un peu le même son que lorsqu'un oiseau s'éclatait contre une vitre... J'ai avalé ma gorgée de jus de fruit avant de regarder vers ma baie vitrée, et bondir de ma chaise en réveillant mes blessures. Le chat noir - Hizumi – se faisait agresser par un énorme aigle ! Qu'est-ce qu'un oiseaux comme ça venait faire en pleine ville ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis précipité et ai ouvert la fenêtre, ayant juste le temps de récupérer Hizumi dans mes bras avant que ses serres ne griffent une de mes mains, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur, fermant vivement la baie derrière moi. J'ai reposé précipitamment le chat par terre avant de bloquer la baie vitrée de mes mains par pur réflexe le temps que je ne vois l'aigle partir, sachant pourtant très bien qu'un volatile était incapable d'ouvrir quoique ce soit. Un soupire s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres, avant que je ne me retourne. Une bouffée de chaleur fit me fit monter le rouge aux joues instantanément.

Une magnifique paire de fesses de me faisait face, n'arrivant pas à arracher mes yeux de ce spectacle ô combien sublime. Je détaillais ensuite inconsciemment le dos, athlétique sans trop l'être, descendant jusqu'aux jambes, fine mais qui semblaient toutefois puissantes, et revenir enfin sur ce séduisant fessier, qui semblait attirer mes yeux comme un aimant. Jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire de ce corps hors du commun ne tourne la tête sur le côté en sifflant entre ses dents, et regarde son bras – d'où coulait un léger filet de sang que je n'avais pas vu - d'un air énervé, me faisant écarquiller les yeux. Étais-je vraiment en train de reluquer ce vampire depuis tout à l'heure ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il fichait à poil ? Je me suis frotté les yeux, histoire de vérifier que je ne rêvais pas, mais lorsque je les ai rouverts, ce corps si tentant était toujours en face de moi, captivant mon regard une nouvelle fois. J'ai dû faire un effort surhumain pour me détourner et fixer son visage, qui m'avait l'air bien irrité devant cette blessure. Je me suis surpris à apprécier cette expression que je n'avais pas l'habitude de lui voir. Mon dieu, je devenais fou, il fallait absolument faire quelque chose...

« Ce salaud... l'entendis-je siffler entre ses dents sur un ton plein de haine.

C'est un vampire aussi ? Tu le connais ? Demandais-je pour me soustraire ne serait-ce que quelques secondes à son corps, me concentrant sur le son de sa voix.

Malheureusement, oui...

Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? » Fit-je en désignant la griffure du menton, véritablement intéressé, me rappelant que j'avais aussi été blessé.

Il il fronça alors les sourcils et posa alors les yeux sur moi, arrêtant ainsi de contempler sa blessure, et se retourna vers ma petite personne, me mettant inconsciemment au défi de ne pas poser le regard trop bas. J'ai déglutis en regardant le temps d'à peine une seconde son torse légèrement musclé, avant de vite relever les yeux, encore plus rouge que précédemment, de peur de descendre de trop. Un demi-sourire prit place aux coins de ses lèvres, haussant un sourcil amusé devant ma réaction, avant de s'avancer lentement, ne me lâchant pas des yeux. Des yeux qui me renvoyaient des choses peu catholiques... Alarmé, je me reculais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, mais je me suis bien vite retrouvé dos au mur, regardant d'un air affolé autour de moi pour essayer de trouver une quelconque échappatoire. Vous me ferez sûrement remarquer que j'avais dis être préparé à me retrouver en face d'un pervers, mais je dois dire que d'être confronté à la réalité était vraiment différent...

Voyant que je ne pouvais plus bouger, il eut un temps d'arrêt, me regardant comme la bonne proie que j'étais, incapable de me défendre avec mes blessures – et de toute façon c'était peine perdue face à quelqu'un de son espèce – et recommença à avancer, jusqu'à finalement coller son corps contre le mien, ma respiration se faisant encore plus irrégulière en le sentant contre moi, sa langue passant avidement sur ses lèvres. L'air se bloqua dans mes poumons lorsqu'il plaqua ses mains sur le mur, de chaque côté de mon visage que j'ai détourné quand il commença à avancer dangereusement le sien. Je sentais son souffle sur ma joue, descendant lentement vers ma nuque alors que je m'entêtais à fixer sa main, horrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait me faire. Un frisson me parcourut, que j'essayais tant bien que mal de refouler, lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent au creux de mon cou, commençant à lécher ma peau. Non Tsukasa, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à quelque chose d'agréable, tu vas te faire bouffer ! J'ai voulu me soustraire à sa langue dans un élan désespéré, mais le vampire plaqua mon épaule avec force contre le mur, avant de lentement longer mon bras de ses doigts, se saisissant de ma main à la fin du parcours. Un léger picotement à la base de ma nuque m'indiqua avec horreur qu'il avait sortit les crocs et chatouillait mon épiderme avec, comme si cela l'amusait.

Le dénouement allait arriver dans très peu de temps, et j'essayais de m'y préparer, me disant que de toute façon, personne ne serait attristé par ma disparition. Avec tout ce que j'avais vécu jusque là, une journée de plus ou de moins ne comptait pas vraiment, elle ressemblerait simplement aux précédentes. Le vampire plaça son autre main derrière ma nuque, l'avançant vers lui sans que je n'y oppose aucune résistance, enfin résigné, tandis que ses doigts caressaient étrangement le dessus de ma main, faisant des arabesques avec le liquide qui coulait de ma blessure. Finalement, pour mes derniers instants, j'avais décidé d'accepter le sort et essayer de tirer profit de la situation, fermant les yeux en sentant sur ma peau le souffle chaud de celui qui avait pris soin de moi durant tout ce temps. Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi il était soudain devenu - ou redevenu – comme ça, mais sa langue passant là où ses crocs s'étaient aventurés me fit frémir, et laissèrent mes pensées au fond de moi, profitant du moment présent avant de mourir. Ce n'était pas trop demander, si ?

Omettant alors ce qui allait m'arriver, j'ai passé mon bras libre autour de sa nuque, pressant encore plus mon bassin qu'il ne l'était déjà contre le sien, avant que le brun ne m'appuie brusquement contre le mur et ne lâche ma main, plaçant la sienne sous mon t-shirt, passant doucement sur les bandages de mon dos. Les vampires embrassaient-ils leurs victimes avant d'en finir avec elles ? Ma main qu'il venait de laisser alla rejoindre sa soeur, puis descendit le long du dos du vampire, appréciant sa peau sans aucun défaut et sa fine musculature, tandis que celui-ci remontait insensiblement ses lèvres jusqu'à ma mâchoire, me faisant lâcher un soupire qui me surpris moi-même.

J'aurais sûrement eu du mal à l'admettre à un autre instant, mais c'était le moment le plus agréable de ma pauvre existence d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je le laissais faire, frottant légèrement son bassin contre le mien, qui commençait à réagir dangereusement sans que je puisse rien y faire, alors que ses lèvres arrivaient au coin des miennes. Avais-je vu juste ? La main qui tenait ma nuque remonta, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et je fis de même jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se soudent aux miennes, m'arrachant un petit sourire bienheureux qui ne s'était sûrement jamais vu sur mon visage. Je les ai laissées s'entrouvrir pour accéder à la demande d'Hizumi, qui ne perdit pas de temps pour commencer à danser avec ma langue, entreprenant d'enlever mon t-shirt, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement de ma part ne le fasse réagir étrangement. Je m'était piqué accidentellement sur l'une de ses dents, le figeant sur place en écarquillant les yeux, avant de planter son regard devenu soudain affolé dans le mien.

Il se détacha vivement de moi, reculant de quelques pas sous mes yeux remplis d'incompréhension, tandis qu'il léchait une trace pourpre qui lui était restée, avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche, prenant visiblement conscience de son geste. Qu'arrivait-il ? Son regard dériva jusqu'à ma main blessée, puis jusqu'à ses doigts rouges, avant que je ne me sente glisser contre le mur, attérissant sur le sol sans même m'en rendre compte, lui me fixant avec toujours cet air horrifié, comme si il avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable. Ma respiration commençais à se calmer, alors que je voyais la sienne se faire encore plus irrégulière, luttant contre quelque chose que j'étais dans l'incapacité de voir, jusqu'au moment où ses jambes heurtèrent le canapé. Le vampire y prit appuie, essayant visiblement de se ressaisir, alors que je le regardais sans comprendre sa réaction, attendant qu'il se soit calmé pour ouvrir la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je en murmurant, prudent.

Il savait que ça me mettrait dans cet état là, répondit-il sur le même ton, fixant une nouvelle fois ma blessure, passant une main sur son visage.

Quel état ? Continuais-je essayant de comprendre un minimum.

Ce fumier t'as griffé exprès, sachant très bien que je n'allais pas pouvoir résister... Pour moi c'est comme me mettre un gigot sous le nez après deux jours de diète...

Deux jours... Deux jours que ne t'es pas nourris ?

Il ne répondit pas, détournant la tête à la recherche de je ne savais quoi, alors que dans ma tête se traçais un schéma. Si il n'avait vraiment pas mangé depuis deux jours, était-ce parce qu'il occupait tout son temps à me veiller et prendre soin de moi ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Je comprenais encore moins son mode de fonctionnement, mais mes recherches s'arrêtèrent lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens, me fixant avec intensité. Je ne m'étais pas relevé du sol, et à l'heure actuelle je n'en avais aucune envie, préférant me plonger dans ce regard. Je commençais à ne tourner vraiment plus rond...

Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendu ? Finit-il par dire, se posant visiblement autant de question que moi sur nos comportements respectifs.

Pourquoi me serais-je défendu ? Personne ne fait attention à moi, et vu la vie que je mène, qu'elle s'arrête aujourd'hui ou demain revient au même...

Ta vie ? Cracha-t-il, prenant soudain un air mauvais qui me fit frémir. Ta vie est magnifique comparée à la mienne, estime t'en heureux !

Comment pourrais-je le savoir si tu ne me dis rien ? Rétorquais-je en haussant légèrement le ton.

Il baissa les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement prit de doutes, avant de les reposer sur moi. Allait-il se dévoiler ? D'un certain côté je m'en voulais d'avoir dis ça, n'aimant pas non plus raconter ma vie à tout le monde, mais c'était sortit tout seul. Une nouvelle lueur avait cependant prit place dans ses orbes sombres, incertaine et perplexe. Au fond de moi je redoutais ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire, si c'était bien ce que je croyais je ne pouvais donner aucune explication plausible...

Défendre n'est pas le mot... Pourquoi m'as-tu incité à _continuer_ ? S'enquit-il lentement, semblant hésiter à formuler sa question.

Les vampires embrassent-ils leur victime avant de les tuer ? Contrais-je en laissant libre cours à mes pensées, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

Il tiqua, se redressant sans gêne, son corps toujours aussi nu mais qui ne me gênait quasiment plus, et se précipita vers la baie vitrée que j'avais fermée un peu plus tôt, l'ouvrant à la volée sous mon regard ahuri. Le temps que je me redresse pour l'empêcher de sauter, il avait déjà disparu. Je me suis penché sur le balcon, essayant en vain de l'apercevoir, mais aucune trace de lui. Je me suis d'ailleurs demandé si le fait qu'il se soit retrouvé nu lorsque je l'ai sortis des griffes de cet aigle était dû au fait qu'il se trouvait sous la forme de chat juste avant. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Seulement, je ne savais pas à cause de quoi, mais le fait qu'Hizumi ne donne aucun signe de vie durant toute la semaine qui suivit m'inquiétait...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note :**_ Je tiens toujours à remercier les personnes qui me laissent leurs impressions (je vous aime le gens ! XD) et à signaler une chose sur la fin du chapitre. En fait ce chapitre devait intégrer un lemon, qui était normalement situé à la fin, mais quand j'ai vu mes dix pages sur Open Office (j'étais comme ça == o_O), je me suis dis que j'allais juste laisser un petit aperçu, et l'attaquer directement dans le prochain chapitre. Sinon je trouvais que ça faisait beaucoup trop long ^^' Voilà pour les explications, et bonne lecture ! (et surtout fuyez pas, j'ai besoin de lecteurs pour vivre ! (ou pas... XD))

_**Chapitre 4**_

Le lendemain, après qu'Hizumi soit partit, j'ai enfin pu prendre une douche et me décrasser, les blessures commençant à se faire moins douloureuses. Je pensais qu'il reviendrait et s'occuperait de moi en m'aidant à remettre les bandages à leurs places, comme j'en avait l'habitude ces temps-ci, mais il ne pointa pas le bout de son nez. La plupart du temps il arrivait toujours sans crier gare et faisait ce qui l'enchantait, ne me demandant jamais mon accord. Il fallait dire que les services qu'il me rendait m'arrangeaient, mais je me refusais à l'admettre. Ma fierté, déjà assez entamée, en prendrait un sacré coup si en plus je rajoutais le fait qu'il soit un suceur de sang. Mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas là alors que j'avais besoin de lui, qui arrivait toujours au bon moment, m'inquiéta. Ce qui s'était passé la veille était-il si dérangeant ? Je ne voyais pas ce qui aurait pu le faire réagir comme ça, après tout, c'était moi qui avait failli y passer...

En repensant à ce moment là, je me suis sentit rougir sans savoir pourquoi. Était-ce ma remarque qui l'avait perturbé ? Si il ne s'était pas retiré à ce moment-là, tout ceci aurait-il été plus loin ? Non, je l'aurais arrêté... probablement... En formulant cette pensée, je n'étais plus sûr de rien. Qui pouvait savoir ce qui se serait passé, alors que je m'étais moi-même dis que c'était sûrement le moment le plus agréable de ma pauvre petite vie ? Me rendant compte que j'étais en train de retracer inconsciemment les lignes que ses crocs avaient laissés sur ma nuque je me suis figé, avant de frictionner avec force cet endroit à l'aide de ma serviette de bain, irritant ma peau jusqu'à la rendre rouge. Que m'arrivait-il ? Dès que je repensais à cette scène, je commençais à avoir des réactions étranges... Ça devait être la fameuse attraction que les vampires avaient sur leurs victimes, même si rien n'était prouvé. Quoi d'autre sinon ça, de toute façon ? Il l'embrasse pour mieux la soumettre, et après, il en finit... Seulement lui avait fait l'inverse, en quelque sorte. Sortit les crocs au creux de mon cou, puis remonté jusqu'à mes lèvres...

_« Les vampires embrassent-ils leur victime avant de les tuer ? »_

En fait, lui-même n'avait pas répondu. Il avait fuit. Était partit sans rien dire. Oui, peut-être était-ce ma question qui l'avait dérangé. Peut-être que lui aussi se demandait la même chose ? Se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ça ? J'ai poussé un soupir en sortant de la salle de bain, me rendant compte que mes débats intérieurs étaient sûrement inutiles. Après tout, il n'était pas non plus à ma disposition, il avait probablement des choses à faire, lui aussi. Il reviendrait bientôt, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Je pouvais me débrouiller sans lui, comme je l'avais toujours fait, et continuerait à faire lorsqu'il sera partit pour de bon. Partir... Je me sentais mal à l'aise rien qu'en formulant cette pensée, sûrement parce que c'était l'une des rares personnes à me parler sans me considérer comme un mouton noir. A moins que j'ai finis par m'attacher un peu à lui ? M'attacher à un vampire, le comble pour moi... En fait, en dehors de ses plaisanteries graveleuses et ses réactions que je ne savais pas traduire, il n'était pas si désagréable.

_Rien en lui n'est désagréable, d'ailleurs..._

Je me suis surpris à penser ça le deuxième jour, ma main en train de dessiner sans mon consentement son corps de dos, comme je m'en souvenais, ce souvenir étant littéralement gravé dans ma mémoire. J'ai griffonné la feuille en me raclant la gorge, gêné, avant de stopper mon geste. Pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas donné signe de vie ? Avait-il finit par m'abandonner, lui aussi ? J'essayais de me persuader que ce n'était pas le cas, mais malgré moi, cette histoire m'inquiétait. Pourquoi donc, d'ailleurs ? Je n'aurais qu'à recommencer comme avant, comme si il ne s'était jamais incrusté dans mon appartement, comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Comme je l'avais toujours fais. Après tout j'avais beau avoir toujours un peu de mal dans mes mouvements, je pouvais désormais me débrouiller à peu près tout seul sans son aide. Je n'avais plus besoin de son aide, du moins j'essayais de m'en persuader, mais une question restait en suspend. Sera-t-il toujours là pour me récupérer après un mauvais quart d'heure, ou est-ce que je recommencerais à ramper dans la rue sous les regards indifférents des autres, comme avant ?

Une bonne semaine passa sans que je ne le revois ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, me faisant enfin à l'idée que je ne le verrai plus jamais, mais à chaque fois cette constatation me donnait une impression de mal-être. Oui, tout recommencera comme avant. Avant même que ce chat ne m'observe. Avant qu'_il_ ne m'observe. J'ai serré les mâchoires en y repensant, enfilant mes chaussures avant de mettre mon sac sur l'épaule. Exactement pareil. Je m'étais décidé à retourner en cours, mes blessures étant quasiment guéries désormais. De toute façon j'avais bien compris que ce n'était plus la peine d'attendre, il ne reviendrait pas. Et puis ça me permettrait de me changer un peu les idées, et peut-être parler à Zero si lui non plus ne m'avait pas oublié. Le problème était que, vu le temps durant lequel je m'étais absenté, j'avais dû manquer à certaines personnes, qui n'allaient sûrement pas manquer de fêter mon retour, mais ça, j'avais l'habitude...

Je refaisais mon chemin habituel, n'adressant la parole à personne et me faisant le plus discret possible. J'allais arriver au portail du lycée, ayant emprunté mon petit chemin habituel, lorsque je me suis stoppé net, me cachant derrière un mur par réflexe. Qu'est-ce que Zero faisait là avec cet homme ? Je savais que ce genre de chose ne se faisait pas, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil derrière le mur. Mon attitude de voyeur me dérangeait un peu, mais cet homme - qui faisait bien une tête de plus que Zero – ne me semblait pas des plus amical, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment rien qu'en le regardant, malgré le charme étrange qu'il dégageait. Allez savoir pourquoi, peut-être était-ce parce que je reconnaissait sans vraiment m'en rendre compte cette sensation...

Zero parlait avec lui, ne se détachant pas de son air impassible, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise quelque chose qui, visiblement, a déplu à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci s'empara fermement de son menton et rapprocha son visage du sien, apparemment en colère, me faisant réagir, près à accourir au cas ou les choses tourneraient mal. Le grand châtain esquissa un sourire moqueur en voyant que Zero n'avait aucune réaction, avant de dire quelque chose et lui tourner le dos, sortant de la ruelle sans un seul regard derrière lui. Mon camarade resta un moment sans esquisser le moindre geste, avant de planter son regard dans le mien, me faisant sursauter. Alors il savait depuis le début que j'étais là ? Je suis sortis de ma cachette, honteux, tandis que lui s'avançait vers moi en fouillant dans son sac, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'empêche que cet homme semblait plutôt dangereux, pourquoi le connaissait-il donc ?

« Tiens, j'ai pris des notes pendant que t'étais pas là, fit-il en me tendant un cahier.

Des notes ? Pour moi ? Vous allez peut-être me trouver plus qu'idiot, mais c'était le premier à avoir pris cette peine... J'étais si ému que j'ai pris le carnet sans rien dire, tournant des yeux pleins de reconnaissance envers Zero, qui me tapota amicalement l'épaule avec un sourire réconfortant. Oui, il fallait bien le chercher, mais je l'ai aperçu, à croire que des sentiments pouvaient prendre place sur son visage. Il referma son sac tandis que je plaçais les précieuses notes dans le mien , ayant oublié momentanément son altercation avec l'autre homme. Après tout, ça ne me regardais pas, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'il ne s'attire des ennuis. A ce moment là je devais avoir un air d'imbécile heureux, car il haussa un sourcil, toute trace d'émotion désormais effacée de son visage à part ledit sourcil, ce qui me fit reprendre mon sérieux.

Écoute, je sais que je ne te serais pas d'une grande aide, mais si jamais tu as des problèmes je peux toujours essayer de t'aider, lui dis-je en remettant mon sac sur l'épaule.

Ça sera plutôt toi qui auras besoin d'aide... »

Puis il fit demi-tour sans m'expliquer le sens de sa phrase, me laissant en plan, moi et mes sourcils froncés, avant de s'arrêter au bout de la ruelle, attendant que je ne le rejoigne. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il commença à prendre le chemin du lycée et je l'ai suivis, me disant que de toute façon, toutes ses phrases étaient ambiguës. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si il le faisait exprès ou si c'était naturel chez lui. Quoiqu'il en était, arrivé devant le portail j'ai laissé la distance nous séparer, ne voulant pas lui attirer d'ennui, mais à ma grande surprise Zero m'agrippa le bras et m'interdit de le quitter, attirant tous les regards sur nous. J'angoissais légèrement, me doutant que ce geste ne serait pas bien vu, pour mon camarade comme pour moi, mais je n'ai rien dis, me demandant ce qui lui passait par la tête en ce moment même.

Il n'y avait presque personne en classe, comme d'habitude à cette heure-là, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes devenus plus bavard pour autant. Lui n'étant pas de nature très sociable, et moi préférant me faire ignorer des autres, c'est ainsi que les cours débutèrent. Vous vous demandes sûrement pourquoi je persiste à aller au lycée alors que j'y suis persécuté, non ? Tout simplement parce que j'espère qu'après avoir obtenu mon diplôme, je pourrai trouver un travail, et que les mentalités des gens changeront, même si je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion. L'Homme est fondamentalement méchant de toute façon, alors que ce soit avec quelques années de plus ou de moins, ils resteront tous les mêmes, et ce sûrement jusqu'à leur mort. Prenons un exemple parfait, celui des professeurs. Aucun d'entre eux ne se souciait de savoir si j'avais bien rattrapé mes cours, ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver, ou pire, me traitait comme le dernier cancres, à l'instar des gars qui prennent un malin plaisir à me frapper. Je me demandais même si certains s'étaient aperçus que j'étais revenu, ou si il faisait juste semblant de m'ignorer.

Quoi qu'il en soit, quand vint la fin des cours, Zero me fit signe de le suivre sur le toit, comme la dernière fois, ce que je fis sans rechigner. Arrivés en haut nous nous sommes installés à la même place, et avons mangé en silence. Pas un silence pesant, seulement aucun de nous deux ne ressentait le besoin de parler. Ayant finis mon repas avant lui, qui prenait tout son temps pour grignoter quelque chose qui ressemblait à tout sauf à de la nourriture, je me suis levé et ai fait les cent pas sur le toit, avant de m'arrêter devant un cousin qui trônait par terre, visiblement incapable de voler. Je me suis accroupis à côté, avant de commencer à le titiller du bout du doigt, me demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour que ses ailes refusent de fonctionner. Je l'ai mis sur mon index avant de souffler dessus, regardant si ça pouvait l'aider, mais l'insecte retomba à terre sans toute autre forme de procès.

Je l'ai regardé une nouvelle fois, avant de repenser à quelque chose. Était-ce comme ça que me voyaient les gens ? Comme un insecte à leur pied, incapable de se défendre ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien procurer comme sensation, de brutaliser quelqu'un de plus faible que soi ? J'ai recommencé à titiller le cousin du doigt, avant de lui arracher doucement une aile, la petite chose se tortillant encore et toujours sur le bitume du toit. J'ai froncé les sourcils : il n'y avait rien d'amusant là-dedans... Peut-être qu'en arrachant la deuxième aile je comprendrais mieux ? J'avançais les doigts vers la deuxième membrane lorsque je vis Zero se lever, ayant visiblement terminé d'avaler son truc difforme, et je diriger vers moi, me scrutant de la tête aux pieds, avant de poser son regard sur l'insecte entre mes deux doigts, déjà près à lui arracher sa deuxième aile.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux sombres devenant étrangement plus noirs, qu'à l'accoutumée.

Je lui arrachais les ailes pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'amusant à faire souffrir quelque chose d'inférieur à nous, répondis-je en commençant à tirer sur mes doigts, le petit organisme se tortillant de plus en plus au creux de ma main.

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que Zero donna un violent coup de pied dans ma main, m'arrachant un cri de douleur, tandis que le cousin vola au loin, hors de portée du bourreau que j'étais devenu. La colère passée due à la douleur, j'ai regardé mon « ami », les yeux pleins d'incompréhension, tandis que lui me surplombais, me regardant de haut. Comme l'insecte auquel je venais d'arracher les ailes. Sauf que Zero, lui, avait une expression terrifiante sur le visage. Pas l'expression qu'avaient les gars qui me tabassaient par pur plaisir, non, lui c'était plutôt une indignation tellement prononcée qu'elle s'alliait une rage que je ne comprenais pas. Je venais de provoquer une véritable fureur chez lui, qui ne réagissait d'habitude jamais, à quoi que ce soit. Il était d'une humeur tellement massacrante que j'étais capable de sentir l'air vibrer autour de lui, tandis qu'il continuait de me fixer, une lueur de profond dégoût au fond de ses yeux si noirs et anormaux. Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, le ton sur lequel il me parla me surpris tout d'abord, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne d'une certaine expression : le calme avant la tempête.

Tu crois vraiment avoir le droit de faire ça parce que tu le subis ? Avoir le droit de faire à quelqu'un d'autre, que ce soit un insecte ou un humain, ce que toi tu as horreur qu'on te fasse ? Fit-il calmement, pouvant néanmoins sentir que sa voix vibrait rien qu'à l'écoute de ces mots.

Mais non, je ne...

Tu vois ce chat là-bas ? Continua-t-il sans même prendre en compte ce que je venais de dire. Tu crois que si je lui lance mon couteau de poche il ira titiller un cousin ?

Un chat ? J'ai regardé dans la direction qu'il m'indiquait, avant de me figer. Un félin noir nous regardait du pied du bâtiment, nous fixant tous les deux comme si il nous surveillait. Comme si quelque chose pouvait arriver à tout moment. Malgré la distance j'aurais pu reconnaître ce regard entre tous. Sauf que dans ses yeux ne se reflétait pas ce que j'avais l'habitude d'y voir. La tristesse faisait-elle vraiment parti du vocabulaire d'un vampire, ou existait-il un synonyme qui leur soit réservé ? Toujours était-il que j'étais tellement plongé dans ma contemplation, heureux de constater qu'il ne m'avait finalement pas laissé tomber, que je n'avais pas fait attention à Zero. Zero qui avait sortit son fameux couteau. Zero qui s'apprêtait à le lancer. Les yeux d'Hizumi se détournant des miens pour aller fixer la lame. Celle-ci qui se plante dans son pelage sombre, laissant filtrer un feulement douloureux.

HIZUMI ! » Hurlais-je en me détachant du grillage du toit, commençant à courir vers la porte.

Je sentais le regard de Zero me perforer le dos, mais je ne ressentais étrangement aucune animosité. C'était même plutôt l'inverse, une sorte de soutient, mais je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention, absorbé dans ma course pour aller aider mon chat, espérant que la lame n'avait pas causé de blessures trop graves. Je bousculais tout le monde dans les couloirs, me fichant complètement des répercussions que cela pouvait bien avoir, paniqué à l'idée de perde celui que j'avais attendu pendant toute une semaine, ne connaissant pas du tout les capacités de régénération des vampires. Si seulement ils en avaient... Je me suis sortis cette pensée morbide de la tête en poussant la porte du bâtiment principal, avant de me précipiter vers l'endroit où le félin se trouvait quelques minutes avant. Rien, à part une petite trace de sang sur le sol. Qu'il se soit éclipsé voulait-il dire qu'il était tiré d'affaire ? Cela ne me soulageait pas pour autant, cherchant dans les environs si il ne s'était pas tout simplement caché dans un buisson. Rien. Me sentant observé, j'ai relevé les yeux vers le toit du bâtiment. Zero m'observait-il ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

Seulement, à la place de voir celui qui avait lancé le couteau, un aigle trônait au dessus du grillage, battant des ailes, comme si il appréciait le spectacle. Un glapissement se fit entendre, dans lequel on pouvait reconnaître sans aucun mal de la moquerie et du mépris, avant que je ne me rappelle qu'un aigle nous avait attaqué, moi et Hizumi, à l'appartement. Persuadé que c'était le même, je pris la première pierre que je vis et la lançais dans sa direction, conscient que se frotter à un vampire n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire, mais beaucoup trop de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient en moi pour analyser quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi tout ce à quoi je tenais partait en vrille ? Hizumi, que je croyais parti pour de bon, était revenu pour se prendre la lame de la seule personne que je pouvais considérer comme un ami, ou ce qu'il y en avait de plus proche. Un instant, si Zero était mon seul ami, qu'était le vampire pour moi ? Une sorte de protecteur ? Un peu cliché mais c'était la seule chose que j'avais trouvé sur le moment.

J'étais toujours en train de le rechercher, me rongeant les sangs sans véritable raison, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, me faisant signe de retourner en cours. Comment allais-je réagir face à Zero ? Comment lui allait-il se comporter ? Comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Je lui en voulait tellement que j'avais envie de le frapper de toute mes forces, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à faire ça à la seule personne qui avait ne serait-ce qu'une once de considération pour moi. Cruel dilemme... Seulement il toucha bien vite sa fin lorsque les cours commencèrent sans que Zero ne repointe le bout de son nez. Pourquoi séchait-il ? L'hypothèse des remords était possible, même si venant de lui c'était quasiment improbable, et de plus pas une raison pour se dispenser des cours. Et puis il n'était pas censé savoir que ce « chat », comme il l'avait appelé, n'étais pas vraiment un chat... N'est-ce pas ?

_**[PDV ?]**_

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il restait blottit dans le lit de ce petit garçon malade, sans même que ses parents ne le sachent. A chaque fois que l'enfant les entendait arriver, il se dépêchait de cacher le chat sous la couette, et celui-ci avait l'intelligence de ne pas bouger d'un poil jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne repartent. En même temps, il n'avait pas trop le choix, c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait rester pour l'instant. Seulement arriverait un moment où ce que lui donnait le jeune à manger ne suffirait plus, et la véritable faim reprendrait le dessus. Mais pour l'instant, le soi-disant chat noir restait avec celui qui ne tarderait pas à guérir, lui offrant un peu de compagnie, et réfléchissant aux derniers événements. C'était complètement partit en vrille, lui-même n'avait eu aucun contrôle. Que ressentait-il vraiment envers le jeune humain pour que la situation se soit enflammée ainsi ? Cet autre vampire – qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, malheureusement – les avait griffés tout deux sciemment, seulement avait-il prévu que les choses tourneraient comme cela ? Non, sûrement pas...

Son bras étant blessé, l'odeur de son propre sang avait envahit ses narines, camouflant celui du lycéen, jusqu'à ce que les yeux du vampire n'aperçoivent la plaie de sa main, dont rien que la vision lui avait donné l'eau à la bouche. Oui, la personne qui avait prit la forme d'aigle avait sûrement prévu qu'il tuerait son protégé. Hizumi aussi l'avait pensé. Il avait sentit la peur de la personne qu'il ne voyait plus qu'en tant que future victime. Sentit les pulsions de sa veine s'accélérer sous sa peau si pâle. Rien que de ressentir sa crainte avait réveillé ses instincts de chasseur. Seulement tout ne s'était pas passé comme aurait dû être le cas. Comme c'était _toujours_ le cas. Il avait sentit sa veine palpiter, avait même sortit les crocs, mais au lieu de les planter dans sa chair et en pourfendre la peau, il l'avait caressée. Oui, il avait sentit sa veine palpiter, mais venu un moment, sa victime - qui n'en était finalement plus une – s'était mise à frémir aussi. _Toute entière_. A la suite, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit. Comment en était-il arrivé à désirer son protégé ? Il se rappelait que sur le coup, il ne s'était pas posé de questions, décidé à ce que sa proie se transforme finalement en amant, jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte de sang sur sa langue ne le réveille, se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Lorsqu'il avait répondu à Tsukasa qu'il avait agit comme ça parce qu'il ne s'était pas nourrit depuis plusieurs jours, ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Il avait effectivement aimé son sang, qu'il avait goûté durant seulement une demi-seconde, mais il avait encore plus apprécié sentir son corps contre le sien, son souffle, sa peau, ses lèvres, sa... Non, il ne fallait pas, surtout pas. C'était encore plus immoral que le simple fait d'être né vampire. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il n'avait fait que chercher un peu de réconfort, mettant ça sur le dos de ses habituels rapports qui étaient loin d'être agréables. Non, pour être plus honnête il les haïssait, en souffrait, physiquement et psychologiquement, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre _lui_. _Il_ le salissait, jouait avec lui, puis le jetait lorsqu'_il_ était satisfait. Et Hizumi ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais, bien qu'il avait maintenant l'habitude des choses « impures » selon certains critères, il se refusait à salir Tsukasa, de quelque manière que ce soit. Ce genre liaison n'était pas permise. Complètement interdite. _Tabou_. Et ce, même au sein des vampires. Oui, il se devait de ne rester que son protecteur, aucun sentiments ne devaient filtrer à travers cette relation un peu ambiguë. Jamais.

Le troisième jour, le jeune garçon commençait visiblement à se sentir mieux, et Hizumi commençait à ressentir fortement l'appel du sang, mais il se forçait à rester auprès de l'enfant, comme si cela pouvait racheter la faute qu'il avait faillit commettre. Le lendemain les parents le découvrirent sous les draps alors que le petit dormait encore, et le mirent donc dehors, mais maintenant que le malade était quasiment rétablit, il pouvait partir, selon lui, sans aucun regret. Le soir même il s'aventura, toujours sous sa forme féline, dans les bas quartiers de la ville, qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Hizumi flâna donc sur ses quatre pattes dans les petites ruelles, et dès qu'il aperçût une personne seule et au bord de l'inconscience ses coussinets se transformèrent en pieds, qu'importait sa nudité à cette heure de la nuit, et surtout ici, et vidait de son sang cet homme qui semblait sans avenir. Les drogués ou soûls avaient mauvais goût, mais il avait appris à s'en contenter, ne voulant pas suivre l'exemple des autres et voler la vie de personnes qui avaient encore toute la vie devant eux.

Il vécu comme cela - en fait comme il l'avait toujours fait jusque là – durant deux autres jours, s'abritant la nuit sous un buisson, ou ce qu'il pouvait trouver qui l'abriterait un peu en cas de pluie, se nourrissant lorsque la faim se faisait sentir. Il aurait pu vivre plus dignement si il s'était résolu à se soumettre à sa famille, mais cette perspective l'horripilait. Il les détestait. En fait il détestait tous ceux de sa race parce que _lui_ en faisait parti, mais _lui_ était quasiment immunisé contre toute forme de punition si jamais Hizumi révélait au grand jour ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Rien qu'à cette pensé il frissonna. Les Hommes étaient horribles et dérangés, et les Vampires aussi. A l'aube du troisième jour il se demanda si tout se passait bien avec Tsukasa. Avait-il été affecté par sa disparition ? Cette pensée le fit rire avec amertume, même si au fond de lui il espérait que la réponse soit positive. Quelqu'un s'inquiétait-il pour lui ? Il se décida à retourner à l'appartement de son protégé, non pas pour se confondre en explication, sa dernière question l'ayant particulièrement dérangé, mais pour voir comment il se portait.

Il traversa la ville et grimpa en haut de l'arbre, avant de sauter sur le balcon, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire. Seulement, ce qu'il vit ne l'enchanta pas vraiment. Plus de sac ni de chaussure à l'entrée, ce qui le laissa conclure qu'il était repartit au lycée. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi persistait-il ? Inquiet, il redescendit finalement de son perchoir et pris la direction du lycée. A cette heure-là il étaient sûrement en pause, ce qui s'avéra être vrai lorsqu'il arriva à proximité des bâtiments, la plupart des élèves étant fourrés dehors. Il fit un détour en longeant les murs, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir le trouver parmi tous ces endroits possibles, et sûrement reclus, lorsque des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Il lui semblait avoir reconnu celle de Tsukasa.

Le chat se rapprocha donc en tendant l'oreille, avant de le voir se jeter sur le rebord du grillage d'un air horrifié, un autre garçon à ses côtés. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, se rendant alors compte que ce moment qui l'avait tant marqué et qu'il avait tant – il l'avouait désormais – apprécié ne pourrait plus se reproduire, pour le bien de ce jeune homme qui semblait si affolé en le voyant. Alors c'était maintenant l'effet qu'il lui faisait ? C'était probablement mieux ainsi, même si cette constatation lui faisait étrangement mal. C'est alors qu'il détecta un mouvement à la droite de son protégé, tournant la tête vers celui-ci. Il eut à peine le temps de voir la lame qu'elle alla directement se planter dans sa cuisse, lui faisant lâcher un feulement douloureux. Ce genre de blessures n'était pas grand-chose pour lui, mais elle n'était pas indolore pour autant.

« HIZUMI ! » Hurla Tsukasa du haut du toit, tandis que son camarade, qui avait lancé le couteau, fixait le chat en essayant de s'excuser par le regard, visiblement plein de remords, avant de se détourner à son tour.

La douleur était cuisante, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'éloigner de cette endroit, n'ayant aucune envie d'avoir un face à face avec le lycéen pour l'instant. Il l'avait vu, constaté qu'il allait bien, c'était satisfaisant pour lui. Hizumi se traîna donc derrière un buisson, avant de reprendre forme humaine pour retirer le couteau, puis se retransformer en félin, beaucoup moins voyant. Seulement, lorsqu'il voulu ressortir, la voix de Tsukasa l'appelant l'alerta, lui intimant de rester là où il était, avant qu'un glatissement ne le fige littéralement sur place, le faisant frémir d'appréhension. Pour lui, et pour son protégé. Malgré sa patte – qui était déjà en train de guérir – il sortit de sous le buisson, voulant être prêt si les choses tournaient mal, avant qu'une paire de serres ne le happe littéralement, lui coupant le souffle. Non, il venait encore de tomber dans _son _piège... Il essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre, mais Hizumi savait très bien qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, sur n'importe lequel des tableaux... Il allait donc encore subir en silence les abominations et vices de celui qui venait de le faire sien, le salissant encore un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, toujours... Il avait l'habitude désormais, c'est ce qu'il se disait à chaque fois, mais au fond, personne ne pouvait vraiment s'habituer à _ça_... A force d'être souillé, déshonoré, il allait finir par pourrir de l'intérieur. Le plus tôt serait le mieux, il n'aurait plus à subir ça.

Le grand aigle le balança sans ménagement dans une luxueuse chambre d'hôtel par la baie vitrée, avant de rentrer à son tour et se poster sur l'accoudoir d'un des sièges présents, regardant le chat étalé à terre comme une moisissure sur le parquet de la pièce. Voyant que le félin ne bougeait toujours pas, l'aigle perdit patience et repris forme humaine, laissant une silhouette fine et élancée apparaître, tranquillement assis sur le fauteuil en velours rouge. Cet homme aux cheveux châtains aurait pu être élégamment beau, si son sourire n'était pas aussi railleur et déplaisant, son air supérieur lorsqu'il regardait la masse à terre lui donnant l'air de tout sauf d'un prince. Il attendit quelques secondes que le félin ne se relève mais, constatant qu'il n'esquissait pas le moindre geste, un soupir agacé s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il décroisait ses longues jambes nues, de l'impatience commençant à trôner au fond de ses yeux.

« Et oui Hizumi, il se trouve que _moi_ j'ai les moyens de me payer une chambre, commença-t-il sur un ton doucereux en total contradiction avec ses propos, une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix, qui pourtant aurait pu être si agréable à écouter. Mais je trouve que ces temps-ci tu es de moins en moins amusant... Tu sais, garder cette forme ne t'aidera pas, loin de là.

Sur ces paroles il se leva lentement et alla fermer la baie vitrée, se fichant complètement que qui que ce soit ai pu le voir nu. C'était plutôt une aubaine pour la personne, selon lui. Il se retourna ensuite et s'accroupit à côté du félin, ses lèvres s'étirant cette fois-ci en un rictus cruel, avant de poser son doigt sur la plaie encore ouverte qui trônait sur la cuisse du chat noir, puis d'enfoncer son ongle dans la chair de celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'Hizumi ne reprenne forme humaine, grimaçant de douleur. Son tortionnaire se contenta de lécher son doigt teinté de rouge, gardant son regard rivé sur son prisonnier – qui s'entêtait à fixer le sol, serrant encore les dents pour ne pas lui faire le plaisir d'écouter ses plaintes – avant de se relever et se diriger une nouvelle fois vers la baie vitrée. Le châtain resta à cette place un bon moment, avant de tirer d'un coup sec les rideaux de la pièce, la plongeant dans une semi-obscurité loin d'être réconfortante, avant de se retourner vers le brun, qui ne le regardait toujours pas.

Lèves-toi, fit-il sur un ton plus que tranchant, qui ne donnait lieu à aucune réplique.

Hizumi, aussi vêtu que celui qui partageait cette pièce, s'exécuta lentement, s'aidant de ses mains à cause de sa plaie qui s'était rouverte, avant de planter son regard sur le mur en face de lui, ce qui agaça encore plus le plus grand, qui serra les mâchoires tout en le foudroyant du regard. L'anciennement félin le sentit et frissonna, mais ne le regarda pas pour autant. Il ne voulait plus jamais croiser ce regard qui semblait l'avilir de l'intérieur à chaque fois qu'il le posait sur lui. Qu'il le touchait. « L'embrassait ». Le caressait. Le... Deux mains se posèrent sans aucune douceur sur ses hanches, le faisant tressaillir, avant qu'il ne se fasse littéralement projeter sur le lit, sa tête cognant violemment contre la tête de celui-ci. Il se contenta de tiquer, avant que le plus grand ne vienne s'installer à califourchon au dessus de lui, s'allongeant lentement tout en lui léchant le torse, remontant jusqu'au creux de son cou tandis que le brun s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître, continuant de fixer cette fois-ci le plafond. Il savait ce qui allait suivre, et commençait déjà à se préparer, bien que ce ne soit impossible.

Alors Hizumi, tu ne trouves toujours pas ça amusant ? »

Oui, exactement comme les autres fois. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, et subissait sans rien pouvoir faire. Mais cette fois-ci, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi « bien ».._._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note :**_ Désolée de l'attente, mais je n'ai jamais écris de scènes de ce genre, donc j'ai un peu buté pour le début... Et pour le lemon aussi (à celle qui se reconnaîtra, rappelle-toi des questions que je t'ai posé XD) même si c'était beaucoup plus simple sans tenir compte de quelques problèmes théoriques qui m'ont valus un aller simple (en fait deux) sur notre ami google... XD Sinon, pas mal de révélations dans ce chapitre (enfin je crois … .) En gros ce petit pavé se limite à : Sex, Blood and Revelations ! 8D * sors * (je tiens à préciser qu'il est 3h30 du matin à l'heure où j'écris ça, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes... )

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

_**[****PDV ?]**_

« Alors Hizumi, tu ne trouves toujours pas ça amusant ? »

Une grimace de dégoût prit place sur le visage de l'interpelé lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son geôlier remonter lentement, avant de détacher son regard du plafond pour aller le déposer de nouveau sur un pan du mur, le visage de l'autre vampire étant arrivé au bout de son lent parcours. L'anciennement félin retint de justesse un gémissement de douleur au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit deux crocs s'enfoncer sans ménagement dans sa chair, qui se retirèrent quelques secondes après pour de nouveau s'enfoncer au creux de son cou. Le plus grand fit bouger ses deux dents proéminentes à l'intérieur des plaies pour que le sang coule encore plus rapidement, tandis qu'Hizumi tenait déjà fermement les draps entre ses doigts, dont ses phalanges étaient déjà blanchies. Il savait que ce n'était que le début, et pourtant, la douleur était déjà grande. Arriverait un point, dont il connaissait déjà le temps d'arrivée, où il ne pourrait plus rien retenir. Ni ses hurlements, ni sa respiration qui se sera faite torture au sein de ses poumons, ni même ce drap auquel il s'agrippait. Non, il n'aurait même plus la force de les retenir entre ses doigts.

Il sentit les crocs se retirer une nouvelle fois de lui, qui aurait préféré qu'ils restent à leur place pour que la suite n'arrive jamais. Il laissait son esprit divaguer, essayant pendant qu'il le pouvait encore d'oublier les souillures que l'autre était en train d'étaler sur lui. Et qui n'allaient pas tarder à pénétrer _en lui_. Oublier ces morsures douloureuses. Oublier ces griffures douloureuses. Oublier ces pensées douloureuses. Quoi qu'il fasse, il y revenait toujours. Le châtain prenait un malin plaisir à racler de ses ongles chaque parcelle de peau qui lui passait à porter, y passant la langue avec appétit, enfonçant même ses crocs dans les chairs déjà ouvertes. Hizumi serrait les mâchoires, avalant difficilement sa salive tandis qu'il sentait une nouvelle lésion prendre place sur son corps. Le brun finit par fermer ses paupières, s'efforçant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait jamais. Parce qu'il _savait_. Par cœur, comme une leçon qu'il récitait, qu'il avait apprise jusqu'à la connaître sur le bout des doigts. Seulement cette leçon, il était le seul à la savoir. Parce qu'il était le seul à avoir dû l'apprendre.

Il tenta de se débattre lorsqu'il sentit deux mains s'emparer de ses poignets, le clouant littéralement au lit, mais c'était totalement en vain. Ça aussi, il le savait. Comme beaucoup d'autre choses que, pourtant, il entreprenait. Comme si cela pouvait soudainement changer d'un jour à l'autre. Sa respiration s'accélérait tandis qu'il commençait à s'affoler, pour le plus grand régal de celui qui était posté en position de force, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. Que sa proie ne vit pas. La victime en question finit par ouvrir les yeux, écarquillés cette fois-ci par l'effroi que les mains - qui avaient quittés ses poignets – écartant ses cuisse comme une vulgaire porte de saloon lui provoquait, essayant cette-fois-ci d'y échapper pour de bon. Mais c'était sans compter son bourreau, qui ne laissa pas une seule seconde s'écouler avant de reprendre la maîtrise des gestes du plus petit, qui s'agitait vainement sous lui. Tel la souris sous la patte du chat, qui attend d'être lassé pour enfin en finir. Or cette fois-ci, il se trouvait que l'histoire était légèrement modifiée. _Tel le chat entre les serres de l'aigle, qui attend d'être lassé pour enfin le dépecer_. Et que ce soit dans n'importe laquelle des deux histoires, la souris et le chat connaissaient aussi bien tous les deux la chute. Ils l'avaient apprise par cœur, eux aussi.

La respiration d'Hizumi se fit hachée, ses yeux parcourant maintenant la pièce à la recherche d'une aide quelconque, tandis que son tortionnaire lui plantait ses canines dans l'abdomen, lui arrachant un soubresaut. Ne plus bouger. Rien que le simple mouvement que provoquait sa respiration contre les deux piqures devenait cuisant, lui interdisant d'entamer une nouvelle tentative de fuite, sous peine de recevoir une nouvelle source de douleur. Voyant que le brun ne bougeait plus, le propriétaire des lieux entama un léger mouvement de ses fines hanches, pressant sa virilité contre celle de son gibier, tandis qu'il ramenait les bras derrière la tête de celui-ci, cherchant à capter son regard. Il n'y réussi pas. Furieux, la châtain ramena alors leurs mains sur le matelas, et pénétra sauvagement le second vampire sans aucune douceur ni préparation, son premier coup de reins s'étant fait brutal et complètement inhumain. Hizumi ne put retenir un hurlement de souffrance, ayant l'impression d'être littéralement déchiré de l'intérieur, son dos s'arquant sous la torture qui venait tout juste de commencer, sentant déjà les souillures se répandre en lui et s'incruster à l'intérieur de son être, causant des plaies invisibles que lui seul savait là.

Sa plainte résonna dans la pièce, comme si celle-ci voulait lui renvoyer l'image de ce qu'il représentait à ce moment-là : une marionnette dont on tirait les ficelles, ayant une conscience, mais que personne n'écoutait. Même pour lui, elle sonnait faux. Cette voix était salie par ce qu'il ressentait. Par ce qui s'était infiltré en lui. Par _celui_ qui s'était infiltré en lui. Les ramassis d'immondices qu'il laissait derrière lui à chaque nouvelle infraction, s'entassant et polluant son être sans que personne ne prenne la peine d'y faire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque son propre écho eut fini de sonner dans ses oreilles, ne restait plus que le sang battant à l'intérieur de celles-ci, son souffle convulsif, et l'intrus qui s'était introduit en lui, immobilisé. Seulement pour un court laps de temps, ça aussi, il le savait. Il connaissait tout le déroulement de cette histoire, qui se répétait, encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter, toujours aussi douloureux, sans jamais une once de pitié ni de sentiments. Son tortionnaire en avait-il jamais eu, d'ailleurs ? Sûrement... Cela faisait longtemps qu'il les avait refoulé. Transformés en haine envers tout ce qui avait la capacité d'être heureux. En haine envers celui qu'il ne considérait pas comme une pute. Qu'il ne considérait même pas comme celui qu'il était réellement. Un membre de sa propre famille.

Hizumi poussa un nouveau hurlement, encore plus déchirant, lorsque celui qui avait prit place en lui commença de violent va et viens, lui arrachant cri sur cri tandis qu'il lui donnait coup de reins sur coup de reins, toujours plus brusques et puissants, allant de plus en plus loin. Enfonçant les détritus encore plus loin à l'intérieur de son être à chaque nouveau choc reçu. Salissant ses oreilles à chaque gémissement de satisfaction sortant d'entre les lèvres du second vampire. Dégradant sa personne en l'écrasant sous le supplice. Ses mains étaient comme clouées au lit, immobilisées par celles de l'intrus qui s'était infiltré en son intérieur, tandis qu'il tirait vainement sur ses bras sans même s'en rendre compte, n'ayant même plus la force de bouger ses doigts, qui n'esquissaient les mouvement que par spasmes, suivant les vagues de douleur qui irradiaient son corps. Ses plaintes montaient en puissance et en désespoir, sa voix ne ressemblant désormais à aucune voix humainement reconnaissable, éperdue et éraillée, tandis que le souffle du châtain se faisait haletant. Le seul de ces deux corps en sueur à y prendre plaisir. Le seul de ces deux corps enflammés à apprécier. Hizumi était dans le même état que lui, seulement le brun se consumait de l'intérieur, à petit feu.

Il sentait ses forces le quitter. Son énergie. Sa volonté. Puis, petit à petit, ayant sûrement atteint un stade où la souffrance se faisait insupportable, sa conscience. Lentement, comme si elle aussi voulait qu'il agonise, doucement, insensiblement. Il entendit le râle de jouissance de son violeur lorsqu'il se déversa en lui, l'humiliation et la déchéance atteignant alors son plus haut point, sentant la souillure s'installer en son sein, tandis que son dos retombait mollement sur les draps. Les yeux mi-clos, l'air sortant convulsivement de ses poumons, il essayait de chercher de l'oxygène, l'attirant dans sa gorge irritée, son nez captant l'odeur de son propre sang mêlée à leur sueur, lui donnant envie de vomir. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à sombrer dans l'inconscient, comme il l'aurait tant voulu. Voulu depuis le début. Depuis quand ce cercle malsain avait-il commencé ? Il ne savait plus... Des années sûrement... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avaient-ils entamés ce jeu vicieux ? Réfléchir, il en était maintenant incapable, vidé de tout ce qui aurait pu faire de lui un être muni d'une quelconque volonté.

Le temps lui semblait sans fin, éternellement resté au même moment. Il réussit l'exploit de bouger la tête, seulement à moitié conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, lorsque le mouvement entre ses cuisses reprit, le faisant gémir sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre. Sauf que cette fois-ci, quelque chose avait changé. Ses poignets n'étaient plus prisonniers d'étaux de fer, et celui qui venait de les relâcher entamait, doucement, des mouvements lents et lascifs, tandis que l'entrepreneur de ceux-ci entourait la jambe d'Hizumi autour de ses propres hanches, lui surélevant légèrement le bassin sans avoir aucun signe de résistance. Il avait bien appris sa leçon pourtant, alors pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de ce passage ? Une question piège, sûrement... Comment y répondre ? Le plus grand s'étira sans se presser au dessus du brun, qui ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, sa capacité à réfléchir étant complètement hors service, jusqu'à ce que le plus petit ne sente une caresse sur sa joue, le faisant légèrement cligner des yeux, tournant une nouvelle fois la tête. Une _caresse_...?

Il déglutit difficilement à cause de sa gorge en feu, sentant toujours les déchirements entre ses cuisses tandis qu'une toute autre sensation venait peu à peu l'envahir, sa virilité commençant à se frotter contre le bassin du châtain. Hizumi ne comprenait plus rien. Que se passait-il ? Était-ce vraiment la même personne, celle qui l'avait griffé jusqu'au sang ? Celle qui venait de le caresser ? Une autre main remontait le long de la cuisse qui se trouvait maintenant enroulée autour des hanches de l'autre, survolant sa peau pour aller attraper ses fesses. Les douleurs commencèrent à s'apaiser légèrement sous les lents va et viens qui se faisaient de plus en plus sensuels, arrachant au brun un gémissement dont il ne se rendit même pas compte, contrairement à celui qui était devenu, contre toute attente, son amant. Ce bruit lui valu un mouvement de bassin encore plus brûlant, et cette fois-ci son soupir de plaisir ne passa pas inaperçu à ses oreilles, lui faisant légèrement entrouvrir les yeux, qu'il avait commencé à fermer sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait _apprécier_ la vision qui s'offrait à lui : son habituel tortionnaire ondulant sur son corps, la sueur mettant en avant son dos finement ciselé, et son visage...

Il n'eut pas le temps de le voir que des lèvres se soudèrent aux siennes, tandis que les mouvements de bassin continuaient de leur soutirer des gémissements de délectation. _A tous les deux_. Hizumi ne réfléchissait plus, ayant même oublié, dans son état de fatigue extrême, la douleur causée par ses multiple lésions. Non, au contraire, il passa ses bras autour de la nuque du plus grand et faisait suivre à son bassin le rythme de ses coups de hanches, sa virilité désormais érigée contre l'abdomen de son «compagnon», savourant ce moment qui n'arriverait sûrement plus jamais. Parce que ce n'était pas dans le leçon. Leurs souffles et soupirs se mêlaient tandis que leur langues commençaient à danser un langoureux bal, le tout accompagné de voluptueuses caresses qui les faisaient frissonner. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux n'accroche ses lèvres sur la canine de l'autre. A partir de ce moment-là, tous deux perdirent momentanément toute notion de raison, leurs ébats se transformant en quelque chose de sauvage et provocant. Leurs crocs se frottaient, se cherchaient pour finalement aller percer la première parcelle de chair qui était à proximité, leurs langues entamant cette fois-ci une fête ensanglantée, tandis qu'ils s'échangeait désormais ce liquide sombre et si enivrant, les ondulations de leurs bassins s'enfiévrant, la cadence augmentant en même temps que la puissance de leurs gémissements. Gémissements qui ne tardèrent pas à se muer en cri de plaisir.

Sentant le dénouement arriver, Hizumi passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux humides du plus grand, qui avait arrêté de soutenir son fessier dans le but d'imiter son amant, avant qu'ils ne détachent leurs lèvres de leur emprise, leur menton recouvert de filets pourpres, dans l'intentions de pouvoir emplir leurs poumons d'oxygène plus librement. Leurs éclats de voix, qui montait encore un peu plus en intensité à chaque seconde passée, résonnaient contre les mur peints de la chambre, tandis qu'ils rejetaient la tête en arrière en un mouvement synchrone, leur torse se bombant au fur et à mesure que l'air y entrait et en sortait, leurs corps cambrés collés l'un contre l'autre mis en contact par leurs peaux en sueur. Leurs cris de jouissance emplirent la pièce lorsque le plus grand se répendit une nouvelle fois en lui, alors que le brun déversait sa semence entre lui et son amant. Il y eut quelques secondes où l'on entendit plus que quelques puissantes expirations, avant que le châtain ne relâche la tension de ses muscles et ne s'affaisse sur le plus petit, haletants, des mèches de cheveux leur collant au visage dû à l'effort.

Hizumi, les yeux encore embués par toutes les sensations qui venaient de le parcourir, mêlées à ce qu'il avait subit un peu plus tôt, se sentit lentement partir, respiration encore précipité, lorsqu'il sentit une douleur aiguë au creux de son cou. Ne réalisant pas encore ce qui était en train de se passer, il se contenta de tourner les yeux vers la source de cette sensation si désagréable, avant qu'un véritable hurlement où se mêlait souffrance et stupeur n'envahisse une nouvelle fois les murs de la chambre. Celui qui était de nouveau devenu son bourreau venait de littéralement lui arracher un monceau de peau à coup de dents, des bouts de chair ayant suivis la course de l'épiderme, se faisant projeter contre un pan du mur avec un bruit humide de suçon. La partie agressée du cou d'Hizumi avait les muscles à vif, son sang s'écoulant de la plaie béante pour aller se faire absorber dans les draps sur lesquels il trônait. Il chercha le visage de celui qui l'avait écorché de ses yeux désormais vitreux, ne supportant plus les tiraillements féroces qui s'étaient ajouté à toutes ses blessures, et croisa finalement les yeux qu'il recherchait. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien _ses_ yeux. Cruels et railleurs. Leur propriétaire passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour ne pas perdre une seule goutte du précieux liquide vitale, avant de lécher sans aucune douceur la meurtrissure, attirant chez Hizumi un irrépressible spasme tandis que la bile remontait du fond de son ventre.

« Et bien, tu vois quand tu veux... susurra-t-il à l'oreille de sa poupée devenue chiffon, se retirant tranquillement de son corps.

Le vampire se releva et se mit debout, lâchant un soupir satisfait, avant d'aller ouvrir les rideaux d'un coup sec, inondant la pièce de ce qui semblait être le coucher de soleil, agressant les yeux quasiment clos de celui qui était resté sur le matelas, déjà presque inconscient. Il ne sentait plus rien, mais en même temps était conscient de chaque parcelle de son corps, sachant exactement là où il avait été souillé, comment, et où la créature qui se tenait devant la baie vitrée avait enfoncé ses crocs impurs dans sa chair. Le châtain se tourna une dernière fois vers celui qui était en train d'agonir pour dire une seule et unique phrase. Il savait l'effet qu'elle produirait, et se faisait donc un plaisir d'en détacher chaque mot, appuyant de manière insistante sur le dernier, comme si celui-ci pouvait s'enfoncer dans le chair du brun comme toutes les meurtrissures qu'il lui avait infligées. Puis il laissa le silence planer dans la pièce, un sourire inhumain étirant ses lèvres, avant de se rediriger par la fenêtre. La seule chose que lui-même ne remarqua pas fut sa légère hésitation à sauter de la rambarde avant de se changer en rapace, son sourire s'effaçant légèrement.

Passe bien le bonjour à ton Tsukasa, cher _demi_-frère... »

Le demi-frère en question entendit cette phrase de loin, comme si celui qui venait de la prononcer se trouvait à des kilomètres, ne réalisant la portée de ces mots, pourtant si anodins dans la bouche d'un autre. Il n'eut que le temps d'entendre le bruit d'une poignée qui se tourne, voyant une vague silhouette entrer dans cette pièce désormais si sale et malodorante, avant que le noir ne se fasse autour de lui, le happant dans l'espoir de lui faire oublier ses souffrances physiques, et ses pensées qui le détruisaient tout autant.

_**[Retour PDV Tsukasa]**_

Dès que les cours se terminèrent, je me suis précipité une nouvelle fois à cet endroit où Hizumi avait reçu ce couteau, pensant que peut-être était-il sorti de sa cachette, depuis le temps. Peu probable, je le savais, Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses telles quelle, sans compter cet aigle qui, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, me donnait l'impression que quelque chose de pas très réjouissant allait arriver. Me suivait-il ? Suivait-il Hizumi ? Comment le savoir, puisque je ne connaissais même pas son véritable physique ? Si ça se trouvait j'avais déjà vu cette personnes... Et la disparition de Zero après l'apparition de ce rapace ne faisait que renforcer ce mauvais pressentiment, comme si il happait toutes les personnes à qui je tenais un tant soit peu. Hizumi se révélant introuvable, et Zero s'était fait la malle sans autre forme d'explications. Mais au moment où je pensais toutes ces choses, me donnant un mal de crâne innommable en plus de la fatigue accumulée dans la journée, je me demandais surtout pourquoi personne n'était encore venu me trouver. J'étais dans un coin isolé, seul et sans défense, et pourtant aucun loubard n'était venu dans l'intention de me refaire le portrait. Bien sûr je ne m'en portais pas plus mal, mais ce fait me troublais...

Le soleil commençait à se coucher dans le ciel, rendant mes recherches un peu plus laborieuses, alors que je me disais que ce décors était tout de même magnifique. J'étais entouré de végétation, et me tenais au centre du seul coin dépourvu de n'était-ce qu'une seule pousse verte. La tâche de sang désormais séchée à mes pieds. Malgré le contexte qui m'avais poussé à venir ici, sur le moment je me suis dit de m'en souvenir, pour ensuite revenir à tête reposée, accompagné de mon matériel à dessin. Je me suis redressé, un mal de dos commençant à se faire douloureusement ressentir, avant de m'étirer en grimaçant. Finalement, je n'avais rien trouvé. Lâchant un soupir las je me suis dirigée vers mon sac de cours, ayant conclus que ça ne serait à rien de m'attarder ici, avant que je ne me fige, des bruits de pas se faisant entendre, venant dans ma direction. Évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que ça... Je me suis quand même emparé de mes affaires, avant de me redresser, attendant sagement ce qui allait suivre. J'avais déjà deviné, le seul suspens que je me réservais dans ce moment était la question du « qui est-ce que ça va être aujourd'hui ? ». Les pas s'arrêtèrent, avant qu'un silence ne s'impose. J'allais me risquer à la briser – on ne change pas ses habitudes ! - lorsque le nouveau venu se fit entendre, me devançant.

« Je serais toi, je me dépêcherais de rentrer.

Je me suis retourné d'un seul bloc, ayant reconnu cette voix sombre où ne trônait aucune once de sentiments, avant de me retrouver nez à nez avec celui que je n'avais pas vu de l'après-midi. L'envie de le frapper me traversa l'esprit, mais je me suis retenu bien vite lorsque j'ai aperçut au fond de ses pupilles ce qui ressemblait de très près à des émotions. Remords, lassitude alliée au tourment, inquiétude... J'ai froncé les sourcils. Qu'était-il arrivé à celui que je me permettais désormais d'appeler « ami » pour que son attitude ait autant changé ? J'essayais de comprendre, le regardant sans vraiment le regarder, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux ne s'arrêtent sur une tâche sombre sur sa chemise qui se voulait immaculée. Il capta visiblement où mon regard s'était arrêté, et ses prunelles se firent encore plus sombres que d'habitude, ce que je ne pensais pas possible. Tout ça semblait plus grave que je ne le pensais...

Tu t'es blessé ? M'enquis-je, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix face à ce trop grand changement d'habitude, et au sang séché sur sa chemise.

Ce n'est pas le mien.

Tu t'es battu alors ? M'entêtais-je, cette perspective n'étant pas vraiment plus rassurante, même si elle m'enlevait un poids des épaules.

Si on veut...

Tu ne veux rien me dire... compris-je en voyant qu'il tournait autour du pot, tout de même blessé par son manque de confiance.

Je t'en ai déjà trop dit... Tu sais pourquoi personne ne vient jamais sur le toit où l'on mange tous les jours ? Me demanda-t-il soudain en plantant son regard sur le bâtiment qui nous surplombait, de l'amertume prenant place dans ses voix et ses yeux.

Non...

Tant mieux, fit-il d'un ton froid qui me fit frissonner, ayant repris son masque d'indifférence de tous les jours.

Qu'est-ce que tu...

Rentre chez toi, me coupa-t-il avant de se retourner, près à repartir sans même s'être expliqué.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ce que je rentre ? Répliquais-je, légèrement énervé en voyant que chacune de mes questions allaient s'éclater contre un mur.

Une intuition. Dépêche-toi. »

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de répliquer qu'il s'était déjà éclipsé derrière le mur duquel il était apparut, me laissant en plan au milieu de la végétation, sa question me trottant dans la tête. J'avais soudain une impression de mal-être envers ce bâtiment, sans même savoir pourquoi. Simplement, le fait que Zero l'ai mentionné me faisait penser qu'il y avait une raison bien précise. J'avais appris de mon ami qu'il ne disais jamais rien sans but précis, ne parlant pas de choses futiles et sans intérêt, j'en déduisais donc qu'il s'était véritablement passé quelque chose, pour que même mes agresseur ne viennent pas m'y chercher. Cette entrevue m'ayant tout de même un peu troublé, j'ai calé mon sac sur mon épaule et me suis décidé à rentrer chez moi, comme il me l'avais si durement « conseillé ». Je ne le comprenais vraiment pas, quelques fois... J'ai poussé un soupir agacé en arrivant au pas de la porte de mon appartement, me disant que j'étais complètement idiot de tergiverser là-dessus, se gars parlant tout le temps pas énigmes ! J'ai sortis les clés de ma poche et allait insérer dans la serrure celle qui m'intéressait, lorsque je me suis stoppé dans mon geste, alarmé. Ma porte était déjà entrouverte.

Que devais-je faire, peut-être l'intrus était-il encore à l'intérieur ? J'ai doucement agrandit l'entrebâillement de la porte de façon à pouvoir passer ma tête par l'ouverture, prudent, lorsque mon cœur loupa un battement. Une quantité ahurissante de sang s'étalait dans l'entré, continuant son chemin en prenant un tournant arrivée au salon, cachant la suite de sa trace derrière le mur. Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune tâche sombre dans le couloir ? Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire, l'importante quantité d'hémoglobine m'affolant au plus haut point. Mon cœur battait douloureusement à l'intérieur de ma poitrine à cause du saisissement de la scène, avant que je ne cherche quelque chose pour me défendre dans mon sac, mettant la main sur mes ciseaux. Je ne savais pas ce qui était arrivé, ni ce qui allait arriver, mais j'étais bien décidé à le savoir, les ciseaux dans une main, et mon portable dans l'autre, le numéro de la police étant déjà tapé dessus. Il ne me resterait plus qu'à appuyer sur la touche « appel » si les choses tournaient mal... J'ai laissé mon sac sur le pas de la porte, avant de mettre un pied dans ce qui aurait dû être mon lieu de détente après ma dure journée. Je suivais les marques sur la pointe des pieds, veillant à ne faire aucun bruit, mes deux lames postée devant moi, tout en tendant l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre son qui pourrait m'alerter.

J'allais arriver au tournant lorsque je me suis raidi, ma respiration commençant à s'emballer de nouveau, déglutissant bien trop bruyamment à mon goût. J'avais bien entendu quelque chose. Une sorte de respiration. J'ai calmé les battements de mon cœur, des sueurs froides coulant le long de ma colonne vertébrale, avant d'essayer de discerner un autre son. Oui, c'était bien un souffle, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout. Il était complètement anormal, irrégulier, comme si les poumons avaient du mal à rejeter l'air avant d'en inspirer un nouveau. Ce n'était pas normal. Après avoir avalé une dernière fois ma salive, j'ai pris mon courage à deux main et ai fait un bond pour séparer le mètre qui me séparait du tournant, bien décidé à comprendre ce qui se passait. Ciseaux et portable tombèrent tous deux de mes mains, avant que je ne plaque celles-ci contre ma bouche, sentant la bile monter sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Mes genoux lâchèrent sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, percutant durement le sol, ne pouvant même pas donner un nom à ce qui se tenait devant moi. Le mot « agonisant » n'était même pas assez fort pour le décrire, ma conscience refusant d'accepter l'information, qui pourtant s'échinait à se faire une place à l'intérieur de mon cerveau. Pourquoi... Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que les choses aient tourné ainsi ?

Hizumi... Non, masse ensanglantée que je reconnaissais en tant qu'Hizumi était dos au sofa, la tête pendant mollement sur le côté, découvrant quelque chose que, malgré tout ce que ma vision avait jusque là encaissée en quelques secondes de temps à peine, j'aurais préféré de jamais voir. Son corps était ravagé par des sillons sanglants qui s'étalaient sur quasiment chaque partie de peau, ponctués ci et là par deux trous parfaitement symétriques, des filets de sang séché en dégorgeant, étrangement accompagnés de tâche blanchâtres. Mais ce qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux à ce moment fut la chose la plus visible et, je pensais encore, la plus atroce. Une énorme plaie, profonde et béante, prenait place au creux de son coup, suintante encore du liquide pourpre, qui s'était visiblement déversé sur son épaule et son torse, pas encore tout à fait sec. Il avait été littéralement écorché vif. A la vue de ce véritable trou sanguinolent, je ne pus retenir plus longtemps ce que je sentais monter à l'intérieur de mon œsophage, déversant le contenu de mon estomac au sol, les chairs ouvertes et déchirées encore en tête. Le souffle court et le goût de mes sucs gastriques encore en bouche, j'ai pris le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait en main, et ai commencé à ramper vers celui qui avait tant fait pour moi lorsque je m'étais retrouvé dans des états semblables, bien que beaucoup moins grave, n'ayant même plus la force de me relever à cause du choc.

Seulement, en me rapprochant, je vis quelques chose qui m'avait jusque là échappé. J'aurais finalement préféré m'en tenir à ce que j'avais vu jusqu'à maintenant, la pâleur de sa peau faisant ressortir la moindre touche de couleur sur son épiderme, que j'avais connu sans aucune cicatrice ni imperfection. Les larmes que j'avais jusqu'ici réussis à contenir explosèrent, dévalant silencieusement mes joues. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? J'étouffais avec mal un sanglot au fond de ma gorge, ma vue se brouillant, effaçant alors ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir. Mais je l'avais vu. J'avais vu le sang entre ses cuisses. J'avais compris. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça, j'aurais beau panser ses plaies, je savais que rien ne pourrait le soigner.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notes**_ : Alors je m'excuse du retard, mais j'ai une autre fic en cours qui me pose des problèmes en ce moment, et en plus j'avais pas trop la tête à écrire, sans compter que les dernières semaines je n'étais pas beaucoup chez moi la journée. Enfin bref, pour en revenir là où je voulais, apparemment le dernier chapitre a laissé une mauvaise impression à certains et j'en suis désolée. C'était mon premier lemon, et j'avoue que commencer avec un viol ne m'a pas aidé plus que ça, donc si c'est à cause de ça, désolée... Sans compter que là il va y avoir une sorte de lime bizarre et que je ne me suis pas mieux débrouillée XD Il n'empêche que Tsukasa est un pauvre gars qui comprend rien à ce qui se passe, et que Hizumi et le mec le plus lunatique que j'ai eu à décrire ! Bref, si vous avez toujours envie de lire après ça, je vous laisse ! Ah, et normalement si je fais ce que j'ai prévu, le prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu étrange... ^^''

_**Chapitre 6**_

La vue complètement brouillée par mes larmes, je continuais de ramper vers Hizumi, essayant d'ignorer ce que je venais de voir. En vain. A chaque fois que j'y posais les yeux, mes larmes redoublaient, prenant toujours un peu plus conscience de l'atrocité de la chose. Le choc passé, je m'étais rendu compte que les différentes blessures, à part peut-être celle qui trônait dans son cou, n'étaient pas aussi graves qu'elles en avaient l'air. Mais _ça_... J'arrivais enfin à ses côtés, mes sanglots ne s'étant toujours pas calmés, loin de là, et ai pu constater que je n'avais pas rêvé : Il respirait. Difficilement, mais j'entendais bel et bien son souffle, signe qu'il n'était pas mort. Une légère onde de soulagement m'envahit, avant que je ne prenne sa main entre la mienne, une des seules choses qui semblaient avoir été rescapées du massacre. Elle était si froide... Encore plus glaciale que sa peau le jour où il avait failli me tuer. Les émotions m'avaient saisis devant l'horreur de la scène lorsque j'étais rentré, ne m'attendant pas à ça, et encore moins à trouver le vampire dans cet état là, mais désormais j'essayais tant bien que mal de me calmer. Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir ni faire quoi que ce soit de censé si je restais comme ça.

Je prenais de grandes inspirations tout en caressant du pouce le dessus de la main d'Hizumi, essayant de stopper les larmes qui semblaient vouloir à tout prix sortir de là où elles étaient. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré... Je n'arrivais même pas à me rappeler de quand remontait la dernière fois. Et franchement à ce moment-là je m'en fichais complètement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était comment j'allais bien pouvoir m'occuper du brun. Je ne voulais même pas savoir, pour l'instant, ce qui avait pu arriver, les soins arrivant en première position. Je commençais enfin à me calmer, et ai reniflé un bon coup, prenant une grande bouffée d'air, avant d'enfin regarder son visage, sur lequel je n'avais pas eu la force de poser les yeux après avoir aperçu cette énorme plaie au creux de son cou. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher les larmes de dévaler une nouvelle fois mes joues en le voyant, sans aucune expression, lui que j'avais toujours connu jusque-là joueur et moqueur. Je voulais revoir ses sourires plein de sous-entendus, entendre ses railleries et blagues graveleuses. Je voulais que son regard recroise le mien, me faisant comprendre toutes les choses qu'il ne disait pas. Je voulais encore me demander à quoi était dû un de ses changements d'humeur soudain. Je voulais encore me prendre la tête avec lui, me faisant penser sans le vouloir à autre chose qu'à ma petite vie sans intérêt. Il fallait qu'il revienne à lui, c'était impossible que l'inverse se passe...

Essuyant une nouvelle fois mes larmes d'un revers de main, j'ai pris son visage entre celles-ci, étalant sans y faire vraiment attention le liquide salé sur ses joues si pâles, avant de doucement poser mon front contre le sien, son souffle presque inexistant percutant le mien, haché à cause de mes sanglots passés. Je fixais ses paupières, comme si celles-ci allaient s'ouvrir rien qu'à la force de mon regard, tout en frôlant ses joues de mes doigts, les frottant comme si cela pouvait le réchauffer. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je m'étais mis à murmurer son nom, tout en passant mes mains sur son visage, caressant son front, remettant en place les mèches qui y étaient collées à cause de la transpiration séchée, passant légèrement un pouce sur ses paupières avant d'y presser mes lèvres, comme si je pouvais lui insuffler une quelconque énergie. C'était tout ce que j'étais capable de faire pour l'instant, le choc n'étant pas tout à fait passé. Sur le coup l'ébranlement avait prit toutes mes forces, mais j'étais maintenant assez lucide pour savoir ça. Alors à défaut de pouvoir me relever et le soigner, j'essayais de le faire remonter la surface, espérant qu'il m'entendait. Je savais que c'était impossible, mais je me réconfortais dans cette sensation de lui être utile. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

J'avais fermé mes propres paupières tout en continuant de souffler son nom, empêchant ainsi que de nouvelles gouttes salées ne fassent leur apparition au coin de mes yeux, lorsque la main d'Hizumi, que je n'avais toujours pas lâchée, m'enserra faiblement les doigts le temps d'à peine une seconde. Ce fut tellement bref que je me suis demandé si tout ça n'avait pas été le fruit de ma simple imagination. J'ai rouverts mes yeux, hésitant à espérer ce que je savais impossible, jusqu'à ce que je ne croise son regard. Abasourdi, je ne pus que contempler de nouveau ses yeux, vitreux, qui ne reflétaient quasiment plus rien mis à part de la douleur et de l'incompréhension. Comme si il était devenu vide. Il me fixa longuement, mes larmes recommençant à couler sans mon consentement, caressant son visage avec encore plus d'ardeur, jusqu'à-ce qu'une lueur de raison n'éclaire son visage. Était-il revenu enfin à lui ? Avait-il compris qu'il était maintenant sain et sauf ? Un faible sourire étira mes lèvres tandis qu'il soufflait lentement les trois syllabes de mon nom, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne s'éteigne de nouveau, ses paupière se refermant sur ses yeux. Je me suis figé, avant que je ne vérifie une nouvelle fois son pouls, paniqué à l'idée de ce que ce simple retour à la conscience pouvait amener. La plupart du temps, dans les quelques séries télé que j'avais été amené à regarder, c'était toujours le moment où la personne mourait. Mais je me suis bien vite calmé en constatant que sa respiration était toujours présente, bien que toujours aussi faible.

Prenant en main les forces qu'il me restait, je me suis décidé à agir. Je me suis relevé, les jambes encore assez cotonneuses pour que j'ai besoin de l'appuie du canapé, avant que je ne me stabilise à peu près et me mette à réfléchir. Comment nettoyer toutes ces plaies, et _cet endroit_ en particulier ? Je me voyais mal y aller au gant, surtout que j'avais mes limites quant à la pudeur... Mes neurones tournaient tellement que je n'aurais pas été étonné de voir de la fumée me sortir des oreilles, avant que je ne trouve finalement une solution qui ne me semblait pas trop mal. Je me suis donc dirigé vers la salle de bain, ne quittant pas Hizumi des yeux jusqu'à ce que je sois obligé de le perdre de vue, et ai commencé à faire couler l'eau du bain à température ambiante, l'arrêtant lorsqu'il y eut à peu près cinq centimètre de fond. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y en ait trop, seulement de quoi rincer ses cuisses... J'ai ouvert le placard qui me servait de pharmacie et y ai pris tout ce dont j'allais avoir besoin, avant de piocher un gant et le poser à proximité, et ressortir de la salle de bain. Allais-je vraiment être capable de soulever la masse du vampire ? J'avais des doutes, mais j'étais dans l'obligation de réussir.

Ma gorge se noua à la vision du corps et ses meurtrissures, mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, je le savais. Je me suis penché, passant un bras sous les jambes d'Hizumi, avant de décoller son dos du canapé. J'ai dégluti. De la colère commençait à s'emparer de moi, tandis que je constatais que son dos n'avait pas été épargné. Qui avait bien pu faire une chose aussi atroce ? Serrant les mâchoires aussi bien sous ma rage que sous l'effort, je me suis escrimé à ne pas trop appuyer sur ses lésions, bien que je ne pensais pas qu'il ressentait grand-chose dans son coma, et l'ai amené tant bien que mal dans la salle de bain. Je fis doucement couler son corps dans la baignoire, qui commençait déjà à se teinter par une couleur légèrement rosée, vérifiant bien qu'il était bien installé, avant de prendre le gant en main et commencer à tamponner les multiples blessures visibles, prenant soin de ne surtout pas frotter pour ne pas refaire saigner les plaies. Arrivé au trou de son cou, j'ai eu un mouvement d'hésitation, avant de me décider à ne pas y toucher et seulement enlever le sang se trouvant autour, ne voulant surtout pas aggraver les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient. J'en ai profité pour lui passé un coup de gant sur le visage et la partie de ses jambes qui n'était pas immergée, retirant au passage la sueur et les traces que j'avais deviné être du sperme sur son abdomen, avant de regarder d'un rapide coup d'œil qui ne m'empêcha pas de rougir, si toute la souillure était partie d'entre ses cuisses. Cela fait, je me suis débrouillé pour sortir le corps glissant du bain, avant de l'étaler sur le tapis de la petite pièce, le recouvrir d'une serviette, et ouvrir la canalisation pour que l'eau, qui avait méchamment tournée en rouge clair, s'évacue.

J'ai ensuite entrepris de l'éponger, appuyant juste légèrement sur les blessures pour aspirer l'humidité qui s'y était infiltrée, teintant la serviette de taches sombres que je m'efforçais d'ignorer, avant d'essuyer aussi délicatement que possible le fond de ses cuisses, m'obligeant à penser que ce n'était qu'un endroit comme les autres, que c'était pour la bonne cause. Si seulement je n'étais pas aussi coincé... La chaleur m'était dangereusement montée aux joues durant mon dur labeur, et j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement lorsque j'eus enfin fini, avant de sortir une nouvelle serviette sèche et envelopper le vampire dedans, et enfin me relever en grimaçant, mes genoux émettant un craquement sec assez désagréable. J'ai repris Hizumi dans mes bras pour aller le poser sur le lit, laissant la serviette sur lui le temps que j'aille chercher les produits de soin et que je ne revienne. Comment allais-je faire mon compte alors que tout son corps était endommagé ? J'ai regardé d'un mauvais œil les bandes qu'il me restait, avant de finalement me dire que j'en aurai peut-être assez si j'allai en rechercher le lendemain. C'est donc avec un sifflement agacé que j'ai entrepris de désinfecter les plaies, sachant qu'en temps normal ce genre de produit risquait de piquer pas mal mais je me doutait qu'il ne sentirait rien, et appliquer tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'il guérisse le plus vite possible. C'est en prenant le rouleau de bandelettes dans les mains que je me suis confronté à deux problème : je n'avais pas de ciseaux, et je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour l'enrouler dans les bandes blanches.

Le plus simple pour l'instant était d'aller récupérer les ciseaux que j'avais fais tomber en rentrant, pour le reste j'allai devoir improviser. Là, tout se compliqua. Évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement... J'ai tout essayé : faire tenir Hizumi assis sur le lit, mais n'étant pas conscient il retombait toujours de tout son long. Le mettre dos au mur, mais ça se révélait encore moins pratique. Passer les bandes sous son dos, mais c'était pénible et complètement inefficace. Il ne me restait plus que cette solution. J'aurais préféré ne pas l'utiliser, mais j'avais malheureusement épuisé toutes mes ressources. J'ai donc replacé la serviette sur le bas de son corps, avant de déglutir un bon coup et me décider à m'installer à califourchon sur lui, le redressant de sorte à ce qu'il ait sa tête au creux de mon cou pour le stabiliser. Bon d'accord, cette position était plus qu'étrange, mais le plus gêné dans cette affaire, c'était moi ! Et puis je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je préférais ça à le laisser comme il était... Je m'affairais donc à entourer son torse des bandelettes restantes, espérant qu'il y en ait assez au moins pour aujourd'hui, tout en m'escrimant à ne pas trop bouger pour qu'il ne reparte en direction du lit. Et sa respiration contre ma nuque ne m'aidait en rien... Il ne me restait ensuite plus que la compresse à placer au creux de son cou et le travail était terminé. Je l'ai rallongé sur le lit avant de me défaire de cette pose embarrassante, pour enfin ramener les draps sur le vampire, me demandant quand est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir reprendre connaissance.

Sans m'en rendre totalement compte, je suis resté un long moment assis à ses côtés, à le regarder comme si il allait se réveiller dans la seconde qui suivait. J'eus un sourire amer à cette pensée, avant de finalement me lever et aller récupérer mon sac, que j'avais laissé devant l'appartement. J'étais bien décidé à ne pas laisser Hizumi seul un seul instant, j'allai donc devoir louper une nouvelle fois les cours. J'avais déjà les notes que Zero avais prises pour moi, en espérant qu'il fasse de même cette fois-ci. En repensant à mon camarade de classe j'ai froncé les sourcils tout en m'installant sur la bureau. Je le trouvais de plus en plus étrange, et par bien des manières. Cette tâche de sang sur sa chemise, alors qu'il _m'ordonnait_ de rentrer chez moi, comme si il savait que quelque chose était arrivé... Sans compter son absence. Était-il revenu rien que pour me dire de rentrer chez moi ? J'en doutais... Des suppositions toutes plus angoissantes les unes que les autres faisaient peu à peu leur place dans ma tête, mais je les chassait dès qu'elles arrivaient. Zero responsable de l'état d'Hizumi ? Il n'y avait aucune chance que ça n'arrive un jour, il n'aurait jamais fait le poids contre un vampire, et je le voyais mal dans le rôle d'un tortionnaire violeur... Je feuilletais distraitement mon carnet de note, ne pouvant pas vraiment me concentrer sur les révisions avec tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, en plus d'Hizumi que je ne voulais pas lâcher des yeux, lorsque ma main s'arrêta à la fin du cahier. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce numéro ? Il avait le même nombre de chiffre qu'un numéro de téléphone... Celui de Zero ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai sortis mon portable – que j'avais récupéré en même temps que les ciseaux – et ai rentré les chiffres, avant d'envoyer un SMS, pour être sûr que je ne me trompais pas.

_**« Zero, c'est toi qu'a écris le numéro à la fin de tes notes ? »**_

Après quelques minutes de silence radio j'ai fini par me dire que je m'étais planté en beauté, jusqu'à ce que je ne sente une vibration dans la poche de mon Jean. J'ai vivement ouvert le clapet avant d'y lire que j'avais reçu un nouveau message.

_**« Ouais. »**_

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_

J'avais bien le droit de savoir non ? Seulement, le temps passait et je n'avais toujours aucune réponse. J'aurais dû m'en douter, Zero était une personne assez changeante. Sûrement suivant son humeur, le temps qu'il faisait, ce qu'il avait mangé le matin, la couleur de ses chaussettes, le gel douche qu'il avait utilisé la veille... Mon Tsukasa, tu deviens complètement taré. Tout ça pour ne pas pensé à l'état de celui qui se trouve dans mon lit... Franchement, je crois que l'asile est une des solutions les plus envisageables. Déjà, le fait de traîner avec un vampire, et de surcroît faire en sorte de le soigner relevait de la simple folie, alors faire des hypothèses aussi débiles, j'ajoutais simplement ça à la liste de tout ce que j'avais déjà fais. Et dire que j'étais encore jeune et plein de vigueur, c'est triste de... Mon portable me sortit de mes pensées sans queue ni tête, vibrant une nouvelle fois dans ma poche en me dévoilant la raison de tout ce temps sans réponse. Simplement qu'il avait mit du temps à taper le message.

_**« Au cas ou, tu auras peut-être besoin d'aide. Et de réponses. Je sais qu'en réalité le chat que j'ai blessé n'est pas un chat. Je sais également bien plus de choses que toi. Demande à ton vampire qui est **_**Karyu****_. Observe sa réaction. Déduis. Tu verras, c'est pas dur à deviner. »_**

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur mon portable en lisant le message. Comment pouvait-il être au courant de tout ça ? Comment pouvait-il être au courant d'encore plus ? Et pourquoi voulait-il que je prononce ce nom devant Hizumi ? Surtout qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à se réveiller... Attendez, Karyu ? Karyu... il ne me semblait pas l'avoir déjà entendu, mais il me semblait familier, comme si... Je me suis tapé le front devant ma stupidité. Je cherchais ce nom depuis que j'avais vu cet aigle agresser Hizumi. Depuis que j'avais vu cet homme parler avec mon camarade de classe. Depuis qu'il m'avait nargué du haut du toit de l'immeuble. Une minute... Pourquoi Zero lui avait-il parlé alors qu'il en voulait manifestement après mon vampire brun ? Et vu sa question, celui-ci devait connaître cet homme, sinon il n'aurait pas à réagir, comme l'avait si bien dit Zero. Ma tête commençant à chauffer, j'ai tapé en vitesse un nouveau SMS à l'adresse de mon « ami », avant d'attendre avec impatience sa réponse. J'en avais plus qu'assez des mystères.

_**« Comment t'es au courant ? Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça ?**_

_**« Tu te rappelle de ma question de l'autre fois ? »**_

_**« Laquelle ? »**_

_**« Tu sais pourquoi personne ne vient jamais sur le toit où l'on mange tous les jours ? »**_

_**« C'est quoi le rapport ? »**_

_**« Je vais t'en poser une autre. Tu sais pourquoi des grillages ont été aménagés seulement sur ce toit ? »**_

_**« Zero, arrêtes avec tes énigmes à deux balles, j'en ai marre ! »**_

_**« Cherche. »**_

_**« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, bon sang ? »**_

Aucune réponse. Il cherchait définitivement à m'embrouiller, je ne trouvais pas d'autres explications. Je ne voyais pas le rapport avec ses questions et notre conversation, même si je me doutais qu'il n'avait pas dit ça au hasard. Il voulait sûrement me faire passer une sorte de message, le connaissant c'était tout à fait son genre. Mais que voulait-il me dire ? Voyant que je ne recevais toujours pas de réponse, j'ai refermé le clappé en serrant les dents avant de me remettre dans mes révisions, même si je ne regardais même pas ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, la tête bien trop ailleurs pour pouvoir y faire attention. Et oui messieurs, dames, ce cher Tsukasa est capable de se rebeller ! J'avais peut-être l'habitude de me faire persécuter, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je n'avais aucune personnalité, bien au contraire ! J'ai reposé les yeux sur Hizumi, qui semblait si calme dans son sommeil, avant de me dire que je me lèverai tôt le lendemain pour aller cherche de nouvelles bandes à la pharmacie, ne voulant pas tomber sur des gens que je connaissais. En plus, la femme qui s'occupait de la boutique était une des rares personnes à ne pas me considérer avec du mépris ou de la haine. Elle se montrait toujours aimable avec moi, je n'avais jamais vraiment su pourquoi. M'enfin bon, toutes ces émotions avaient finies par épuiser mon énergie, et je commençais vraiment à ressentir la fatigue. Je me suis levé, reposant le cahier sur la bureau, avant d'aller m'allonger à côté du vampire, ne voulant pas le laisser sans surveillance, au cas où. Je regardais son profil, si apaisant avec cette expression sur le visage, puis le mouvement de drap que provoquait sa respiration, pour enfin m'endormir sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui me réveilla, me faisant grogner en me traitant d'idiot parce que je n'avais pas fermé les volets la veille. Je me suis un peu plus enfouis sous les draps avant d'étirer mes bras pour prendre le deuxième oreiller, jusqu'à ce que je ne touche une masse de cheveux fins. J'ai vite retiré mes doigts en sursautant, ayant complètement oublié qu'Hizumi avait aussi dormi dans ce lit. Mes yeux se posèrent de nouveaux sur lui, constatant avec soulagement que sa respiration avait reprit un rythme normal, bien que lent, avant que ma main n'agrippe le drap qui le recouvrait pour voir où en était le bandage qui reposait sur ses blessures. Je l'ai reposé tout de suite. Les bandelettes censées être blanches étaient désormais quasiment rouges de sang. Alors les vampires guérissaient aussi lentement que nous ? Je croyais pourtant avoir lu quelque part l'exact contraire... J'ai regardé mon réveil pour constater qu'il n'était que cinq heure et quelques du matin, avant de me lever doucement du lit et me diriger vers la cuisine. J'avais le temps de faire tout ce que j'avais prévu. Je ne mis pas de temps à avaler mon verre de jus d'orange puis aller allumer mon ordinateur portable – qui ne me servait presque pas – et aller sur la page internet. J'avais deux choses à chercher, mais j'ai décidé de taper mes recherches sur la plus urgente, allant sur plusieurs sites pour être sûr de ne pas me tromper. J'avais donc bien raison, les vampires étaient censés guérir beaucoup plus vite que nous, et d'après ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, Hizumi aurait dû être presque rétabli avec le temps qui s'était écoulé cette nuit. Alors pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas ? J'avais beau chercher, rien n'était précisé sur ce point... En même temps ce genre de site était modéré par des humains, je ne voyais donc pas pourquoi les buveurs de sang leur auraient fournis des informations compromettantes sur eux. Logique.

J'ai poussé un soupir agacé avant de retourner dans la chambre pour y prendre de nouveaux vêtements, ayant dormi avec ceux de la veille, et aller dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche pour ressembler un temps soit peu à quelque chose de potable. Terminant de boucler ma ceinture j'ai ouvert la porte en respirant un bon coup, l'humidité commençant à m'étouffer un peu à cause de la douche chaude, avant de sentir un regard sur moi. Je me suis stoppé avant de relever vivement la tête et croiser ses yeux, qui semblaient encore un peu embrumé, mais dans lesquels persistaient cette lueur d'amusement si caractéristique. Un sourire étira mes lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles devant cette constatation, avant que je ne me jette sur le lit et ne pose ma main sur son front pour être bien sûr qu'il ne risquait pas de retranspirer une nouvelle fois, et tout ça sous son regard surpris. J'étais si soulagé qu'il se soit enfin réveillé, je n'ai même pas pensé à modérer ma joie, au risque de passer pour un véritable gamin. Mais après tout j'étais vraiment heureux, alors pourquoi le cacher ? Mais alors que je laissais paraître tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis que je l'avais découvert, mes questions me revinrent en mémoire, un peu plus insistantes maintenant que j'avais la possibilité de pouvoir combler les réponses. J'ai capté son regard une nouvelle fois, me laissant plonger dans ses yeux sombres sans aucune résistance, perdant peu à peu le contact avec la réalité. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas revu ces iris noires... J'aurais pu rester comme ça, à le regarder comme je le faisais, encore très longtemps si Hizumi n'avait pas détourné les yeux en se raclant la gorge, mettant fin a contact visuel. J'ai froncé les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il parut si troublé ? Quoi qu'il en soit je me suis bien vite ressaisit, attaquant directement de front et sans détours, sans bien sûr oublier les politesses.

- « Tu vas mieux ? Demandais-je crétinement, sachant très bien que cette question était complètement idiote vu ce qu'il avait subit.

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, me répondit-il simplement en serrant imperceptiblement les mâchoires, sachant très bien tous les deux que cette phrase n'était qu'un énorme euphémisme.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore guéri ? Inutile de me sortir un mensonge ou de détourner la conversation, je me suis renseigné. Je sais que tu devrais déjà pouvoir sortir du lit, le coupais-je alors que je le voyais ouvrir la bouche avec cette lueur que j'avais appris à déceler, m'indiquant qu'il allait sortir une imbécillité plus grosse que lui.

Il referma de suite ses lèvres déjà entrouvertes en entendant la fin de ma phrase, avant de me lancer un regard qui me fit déglutir, et détourna les yeux autant que possible à cause de sa blessure au cou qui lui empêchait de bouger sa tête. Pourquoi ses iris s'étaient-elles faites si sombres et inquiétantes ? Était-il en colère ? Non, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Et cette lueur... Elle me rappelait beaucoup trop à mon goût celle qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait faillit me tuer. Pourtant ce n'était pas du tout le même contexte. Voyant bien qu'il ne comptait visiblement pas me répondre, fixant durement le plafond comme si celui-ci était en train de l'insulter de tous les noms, je me suis creusé la tête pour chercher une explication moi-même. Avec un soupir agacé j'ai tiré un peu sur le drap et soulevé quelques bandages, m'attirant tout de même le regard légèrement intrigué du vampire, avant de tiquer à la vue d'une des blessures. Deux petits trous espacés d'à peine quelques centimètres. Comment n'avais-je pas compris plus tôt... J'ai relevé lentement les yeux, qui croisèrent les siens. Il compris que j'avais eu mon explication tout seul rien que par ce simple regard.

- Tu ne peux pas guérir normalement parce que c'est un autre vampire qui t'as infligé ça ? Dis-je, plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Oui...

- Il n'y a pas de moyen pour que tu cicatrises plus vite ?

- … Non. »

Malgré sa réponse je ne fus pas dupe. Je l'ai bien vu déglutir en fixant le temps de quelques millisecondes le creux de mon cou, avant de détourner une fois de plus son regard comme si de rien n'était. J'étais peut-être tyrannisé, mais pas au point d'en perdre des neurones et devenir idiot. Aucun doute n'était possible : c'était du sang qu'il lui fallait. Cet homme – ce vampire – avait prit soin de moi lorsque j'étais dans des états pitoyables, et m'avait aidé, inconsciemment, à éviter de broyer du noir sur ma pauvre petite vie depuis qu'il squattait mon appartement, même lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de chat, j'étais donc bien décidé à lui rendre l'appareil, même si je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer une fois la décision prise. Était-ce douloureux ? Pff, question stupide... Je pouvais bien supporter une petite sensation désagréable, avec tout ce que je m'était déjà pris, non ? Je me suis alors penché au dessus de lui, avec tout de même un peu d'appréhension – après tout la plupart du temps, les gens ne demandaient pas à être mordu, mais avaient tendance à l'éviter – m'attirant un premier regard d'incompréhension de sa part, suivit, lorsqu'il comprit, d'un regard noir qui me fit tressaillir, m'arrêtant sur le coup dans mon mouvement, avant qu'il détourne la tête autant que cela lui était possible. Visiblement il était contre le fait que je lui serve de garde-manger, mais je ne comptais pas le laisser faire, reprenant là où je m'étais arrêté.

Arrivé là où je le voulais, le creux de mon cou juste sous son nez, mes cheveux le chatouillant sûrement, les deux mains de chaque côtés de son corps en tant qu'appuie, je l'ai sentis se crisper sous les draps, inspirant bruyamment, essayant visiblement de ne pas céder. Mais j'étais plus que déterminé. Pressant quasiment mon cou contre ses lèvres, j'ai essayé de capter son regard, voir si il était toujours en colère, mais ce qui avait prit place dans ses yeux me désarçonna encore davantage. Pourquoi ces yeux suppliants ? Mais je ne pus en être totalement sûr, puisque dès qu'il se rendit compte que je le regardait, il referma avec force ses paupières, comme pour lutter contre son envie. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il autant alors que j'étais consentant ? Dans tous les cas il était hors de question que je me laisse ébranler, je voulais qu'il guérisse au plus vite, et j'étais bien décidé à ce que cela se fasse. De longues secondes passèrent sans que je ne bouge, le cou toujours quasiment sur ses lèvres, sentant son souffle chaud contre celui-ci, avant qu'une infime différence ne se fasse ressentir. Un légère augmentation dans le rythme de sa respiration, ses doigts qui serraient avec force les draps, jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, et pourtant, je restais là.

Jusqu'à ce que tout cela ne se relâche, reprenant un rythme normal, les draps se faisant lentement lâcher sous mes yeux, qui ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Mais la sensation d'un langue sur ma peau failli faire flancher mes coudes, manquant de tomber sur le vampire tandis que je déglutissais bruyamment, mon tour visiblement venu pour que ma respiration ne s'accélère. La chaleur de son souffle, combinée à celle, humide et caressante, de sa langue, n'était pas vraiment prévue au programme, faisant monter des bouffées plus que chaudes au visage. Il était censé me mordre, pas me faire... ça ! J'allais détourner les yeux pour fixer les siens, lorsque l'une de ses mains m'agrippa la nuque et la pressa d'un coup sec pour me ramener encore plus vers lui, me faisant lâcher mes appuies tout en m'écroulant aussi doucement que possible sur lui pour ne pas éveiller ses blessures. Il continuait son manège, retraçant toute la longueur de mon cou, suivant la ligne de ma jugulaire, remontant jusqu'à ma mâchoire avant de redescendre au creux de mon cou, ma respiration devenant contre mon gré de plus en plus haletante, tandis qu'une sorte de son bas et appréciateur se faisait entendre de la part d'Hizumi, qui se stoppa là où il s'était arrêté. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il fichait au juste - bien que au fond de moi je ne sois pas vraiment contre – lorsque je ne pus retenir un gémissement franchir la barrière de mes lèvres tandis qu'il plantait ses crocs dans ma chair, mes yeux s'écarquillant sous l'effet de la surprise et de la légère douleur ressentie. Mais qui s'estompa bien vite en laissant place à une autre sensation, bien moins désagréable.

C'était plus qu'étrange, de la morsure se dégageait quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti, se propageant dans tout mon corps, mes yeux s'embuant tandis que mon front se posait sur son torse bandé de tissus rougis par le sang. Le vampire resta comme ça, sans rien faire d'autre pendant un temps que je n'aurais pas pus définir, alors que cette sorte d'émotion prenait de plus en plus place en moi, un trop plein de chaleur se faisant ressentir sans que je puisse l'expliquer. Que m'arrivait-il ? J'essayais tant bien que mal de me reprendre, tentant en vain de reprendre une respiration normale, mais Hizumi ne semblait pas de cet avis. Un long gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge, me faisant écarquiller les yeux de stupeur en entendant le son que je venais de lâcher, tandis qu'Hizumi aspirait une première vague de sang. Était-ce normal que ça me fasse réagir comme ça ? Il bu une seconde fois, un nouveau gémissement franchissant mes lèvres, tandis qu'il appuyait plus fermement sur ma nuque, enfonçant ses crocs encore plus profondément, ma respiration devenue haletante. J'étais mal installé... Clignant des yeux en essayant de reprendre un temps soit peu mes esprits, je me suis déplacé de façon à ce que cela sois plus pratique sous les grognements mécontents du vampire, qui passa sa langue sur ma peau pour, je supposais, lécher quelques perles de sang qui avaient dû s'échapper, me faisant frissonner sans toutefois en comprendre le pourquoi, avant que je ne le sente sourire contre ma gorge. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Je me suis encore décalé d'un petit coup de hanches, avant de comprendre. Il avait dû sentir que ma virilité s'était durcie lorsque je me suis collé contre sa cuisse... C'était donc ça, cette sensation ? Pourquoi est-ce que je réagissait comme ça ?

Il ne me laissa pas la temps de réfléchir et aspira une nouvelle goulée, m'arrachant un nouveau son qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire, tandis que je reposait mon front devenu humide sur ses bandages, me laissant aller pour de bon sous ses crocs. Pourquoi lutter contre cette sensation ? C'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose d'aussi... plaisant, à par peut-être le moment où il avait failli me tuer et que ça avait dérapé. Ma respiration se faisait plus saccadée à chaque prélèvement de sang, ne retenant même plus mes gémissements et soupirs, alors qu'un léger sourire apparaissait sur mes lèvres en constatant que, sous les draps, Hizumi non plus ne semblait pas indifférent. Sa main, qui était juste là plaquée sur ma nuque, remonta lentement jusque dans mes cheveux, tandis que des points blancs commençaient à apparaître sous mes yeux. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas. Ma raison me dictait de fuir, m'arracher à cette étreinte dangereuse, mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux à faire fus de me presser un peu plus contre le vampire, qui poussa un soupir sans pour autant retiré ses crocs en sentant un peu plus mon érection, pompant plutôt une nouvelle gorgée, comme pour le dédommager de s'être laissé aller. Cependant je sentais que je commençais à faiblir, sûrement dû à de ma perte d'hémoglobine plutôt conséquente. Il dû le remarquer, car il s'arrêta après une dernière goulée, retirant lentement ses canines, me faisant frémir en sentant les pointes caresser ma chair, avant de repasser encore une fois sa langue sur les deux petites plaie, remontant jusqu'à ma mâchoire en laissant un sillon humide le long de mon cou. Brûlé par le feu de l'action, je n'ai pas pu attendre et me suis jeté sur ses lèvres, le surprenant complètement, des traces rouge encore visibles sur celles-ci. Je me lâchais complètement, et je comptais bien profiter de ce moment qui ne se produirait sûrement plus jamais, alors au diable le reste.

Hizumi ne resta pas figé de stupeur très longtemps, venant de lui-même me demander le passage, que je lui ai offert avec plaisir, un arrière goût métallique étrange mais pas désagréable venant agrémenter notre échange, qui commençait sérieusement à s'enflammer. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, au contraire... Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait, ni ce qui me passait en ce moment par la tête, mais lorsque je sentis une main passer sous mon t-shirt, j'ai complètement perdu pied. Oubliant totalement ses blessures, ainsi que sa plaie à la gorge, je me suis redressé avec un demi-sourire ornant mes lèvres, bien décidé à mettre ce que j'avais en tête à exécution. Mais à peine avais-je commencé que je sentis sa main glisser lentement en dehors du t-shirt, son baiser perdant de son mordant, me faisant froncer les sourcils et rouvrir les yeux, me demandant ce qui se passait. Il me regarda en clignant des yeux, l'air un peu plus ensommeillé à chaque seconde qui passait, avant de définitivement fermer les yeux, sa tête partant légèrement sur le côté sous mon regard complètement ahuri. Bah merde alors... Ce comportement eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur moi, me rendant alors compte que ses blessures s'étaient remises à saigner. Il n'était pas remit, venait de se réveiller, et venait de subir l'assaut d'un gars qui ne savais pas se tenir – soit dit en passant, moi – et je m'étonnais encore qu'il n'ait pas tenu le coup... Mais je crois que le plus dérangeant était ma réaction... Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit ?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notes :**_ Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée de pas avoir publié plus tôt, mais le peu de temps où j'étais chez moi je me concentrais sur un OS un peu pointilleux que j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à finir... *_* Dès que je l'ai terminé je me suis mise à Marry, mais je dois dire que j'ai bloqué pour la deuxième partie. Surtout, allez tout de suite regarder les notes de la fin, parce que dans ce chapitre à partir du point de vue inconnu je fais beaucoup de références aux plantes dû à leurs significations. Si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose, je vous conseille donc d'aller les lire ! Et désolée de vous obliger à le faire, mais c'est pour pas que y'ai de malentendus xD Et comme j'ai pas relu, y'aura sûrement des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance... -_-

_**Chapitre 7**_

Sur le chemin vers la pharmacie je me posais encore cette question : Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi avoir réagi ainsi ? Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé de questions, bien trop occupé à éviter les autres pour essayer de savoir, mais étais-je vraiment attiré par les hommes ? Attiré par lui ? Ce qui venait d'arriver tendait à me faire comprendre que oui, mais justement. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi un _vampire_ ? J'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres, hommes ou femmes. Et je ne comptais même pas toutes les fois où il m'avait agacé et s'était foutu de moi... Ah ? Peut-être que... justement parce que c'était le seul ? Parce que c'était le seul assez proche de moi pour se permettre ce genre de chose ? J'avais été abandonné à la naissance et recueilli par un couple devant le pas de leur porte. Ils avaient beau m'aimer – enfin, je le supposais – ils avaient tout de même été en quelque sorte heureux lorsque j'avais pris la décision de vivre seul, malgré le fait qu'ils me payent tout de même le loyer et me verse régulièrement de l'argent. Tout ça pour dire que même eux, mes propres « parents », n'avaient jamais agis comme lui le faisait.

Quoi qu'il en était je marchais ce matin-là dans la rue sans vraiment essayer de me cacher, personne n'étant dehors à cette heure là, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la boutique. J'y allais car elle ouvrait très tôt, de sorte à ne croiser personne, et aussi parce que la pharmacienne semblait m'avoir en affection sans que je ne puisse dire pourquoi. C'était assez rare d'ailleurs. J'ai passé ma commande en esquissant un sourire qu'elle me rendit immédiatement, resserrant par réflexe l'écharpe autour de ma nuque pour cacher les marques de morsure, avant de la saluer et repartir tranquillement. Soupirant d'un relatif bonheur je me suis remis à marcher lentement, appréciant le fait de pouvoir déambuler sans personne pour venir m'agacer, avant d'entendre un petit jappement presque inaudible au coin d'une rue. Fronçant les sourcils, je me suis approché avant d'apercevoir un petit chiot appuyé contre le mur d'une ruelle. Très mal en point. J'ai accéléré le pas pour finalement me retrouver accroupi devant lui, posant mon sac plastique avant de tendre ma main vers le petit chien. Celui-ci se soutenait toujours au mur en clopinant, quelques taches de sang venant agresser son beau pelage beige et roux tirant sur le brun, avant de poser des yeux fatigué sur moi, n'essayant même pas de fuir.

Si jeune, et pourtant déjà tabassé et jeté à la rue par ce que je pensais être – et à juste raison – ses maîtres ingrats. Les gens pouvaient vraiment être ignobles, s'attaquant toujours à plus faible de soit pour être sûr de réussir leur coup. En fait, malgré ce que tout le monde dit, les Hommes n'ont aucune fierté. C'était en tout cas comme ça que je le voyais. Moi aussi j'en faisais parti, et j'assumais. Je savais que de toute façon aux yeux de tous, je n'étais qu'un vulgaire gamin à peine sortit de l'adolescence et différent des autres. Les différences... Ça aussi, c'était pareil que la fierté. Alors petit chiot, étais-tu différent toi aussi ? Voyant qu'il continuait de me fixer comme si j'allai l'achever, j'ai agrippé mon sac et en ai sorti le tube de baume cicatrisant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait à la patte, mais je pouvais bien faire ça en attendant. Et peut-être même que je le ramènerai chez moi ? Hum... Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, mais comme Hizumi se transformait en chat, avait-il la même animosité que ceux-ci envers la race canine ? J'ai secoué la tête devant cette question plus que stupide et ai mis un peu de crème sur mon doigt, avant de tendre la main pour attraper le petit chien. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais eu l'intention de faire.

« - Hey Hiroto, t'étais là ? On t'as cherché partout imbécile ! S'exclama une voix qui devait sûrement être plaisante et attractive si la personne qui l'utilisait passait d'une octave au dessous.

- Baisse d'un ton Saga, tu n'as pas besoin de le crier sur les toits non plus... rabâcha une deuxième voix beaucoup plus calme et agréable, malgré l'agacement palpable qui en ressortait.

J'ai relevé vivement la tête pour tomber sur deux homme, qui semblaient être arrivés par téléportation dans la rue, n'ayant fait aucun bruit malgré le tas de détritus qui jonchait le sol. L'un d'eux était plutôt assez grands, ses yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'utilité à cette heure de la journée, son visage qui ne semblait à première vue pas purement japonais encadré par des cheveux sombres et sans vraiment d'artifices. Le deuxième, par contre, était un peu plus petit, sans lunettes de soleil, et arborait sur son visage un air amusé et un peu provocant, sûrement pour agacer le grand brun, et ses cheveux avaient une teinte étrange tirant entre le châtain et le blond. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. D'eux se dégageait un charme et une impression singulière que je ne connaissais désormais que trop bien. J'avais deviné leur nature sans difficulté, et le savoir me fit déglutir. Que faisaient-ils là ? Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'adresser à moi en disant le nom « Hiroto » - en même temps... - j'en déduisais donc que la cible était le petit chien. Petit chien qui, à l'entente de leurs voix détourna vivement la tête vers eux et avança tant bien que mal dans leur direction. Qu'est-ce qu'un chiot faisait avec des vampires ? Étaient-ce eux qui lui avaient fait subir tout ça ? Visiblement non, vu comment il semblait pressé de les rejoindre. A moins que...

- Et bah mon pauvre gars, ils t'ont salement amoché... Je t'avais dis de pas sourire en public ! Lâcha le châtain, se penchant pour prendre délicatement l'animal dans ses bras en grimaçant à la vision des dégâts, ne faisant absolument pas attention à moi contrairement à l'autre, qui semblait me scruter à travers ses lunettes sans que j'en sois véritablement sûr.

- Saga, sens, fit celui-ci sur un ton impénétrable sans pour autant bouger le petit doigt, tandis que le plus petit le regardait en fronçant des sourcils et s'exécutait, posant ensuite les yeux sur moi pour la première fois depuis le début.

- C'est lui qui sent comme ça ? S'enquit le châtain tout en se faisant léchouiller les doigts par le chiot, me fixant de façon bien trop singulière à mon goût, reculant alors qu'il faisait un pas dans ma direction, un air beaucoup trop intrigué ayant prit place sur son visage.

Il avait à peine posé le pied à terre que le plus grand mit un bras devant lui pour lui barrer la route, tout en continuant de – maintenant j'en étais sûr – me scruter à travers ses verres sombres. J'ai voulu esquisser un mouvement de fuite alors qu'il avançait vers moi, mais il me retint fermement par le bras. Mon Dieu, dans quoi m'étais-je encore fourré...? Le lynchage allait, j'en avais l'habitude, mais que devais-je attendre d'un buveur de sang ? Il ne semblait pas vraiment agressif, mais de là à dire qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal, je n'en savais strictement rien... Il sembla humer brièvement l'air avant de froncer les sourcils, le deuxième homme le regardant faire sans rien dire, devenu impassible lui aussi alors qu'il caressait distraitement la petite boule de poils qui trônait dans ses bras. J'avais deviné qu'elle aussi faisait parti des leurs, mais là n'était pas le problème pour le moment. Il se trouvait plutôt en la présence bien trop proche de cet « homme » qui me semblait bien trop insondable, ne sachant pas si je devais paniquer ou me laisser faire en espérant qu'ils repartiraient tranquillement. Cette question s'est faite encore plus présente dans mon esprit, hésitant vainement entre les deux options le plus rapidement possible alors qu'il posait les doigts sur ma précieuse écharpe, la desserrant doucement, comme si il savait déjà ce qu'il allait y trouver. A peine avait-il découvert la blessure du tissu qu'il fronça le nez, tandis qu'il détournait la tête, comme dégoûté de ce qu'il y avait trouvé.

- Je confirme, l'odeur d'Hizumi est tellement présente que ça prend au nez, finit-il par lâcher en prenant une mine écœurée qui m'agaça légèrement.

- A t'entendre on dirait que ce cher abruti ne s'est pas lavé depuis deux bonnes années, pouffa l'autre, un sourire en coin étirant de nouveau ses lèvres alors qu'il posait sur moi un regard curieux.

- Si c'est pour dire ce genre de choses va plutôt te recueillir au cimetière, peut-être que les tombes trouveront ton humour à leur goût, dit le brun avant de rapidement palper ma morsure, retirant ses doigts quelques secondes après. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il ait son odeur ancrée aussi fortement en lui, malgré le fait qu'il se soit fait mordre.

- Tu te préoccupes vraiment de choses inutiles... le coupa le châtain avant de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté en haussant un sourcil. Dis Tora, il ne te fait pas penser quelqu'un ?

- … Maintenant que tu le dis... Mais je n'arrive pas à dire qui, répondit le grand vampire en faisant glisser d'un doigt les lunettes sur son nez pour me scruter, me mettant encore plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'était déjà face à ce regard des plus troublant, comme si il allait m'aspirer au sens propre et figuré du terme, pour la peine.

- Moi non plus... Dis-moi gamin, tu sais où est Hizumi ? Si il t'as mordu et que tu n'es pas mort, j'en déduis qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux, ou un truc dans le genre, non ?

- Oui... je sais où il est, répondis-je avec méfiance, doutant de leurs bonnes intentions malgré le fait qu'ils ne m'aient pas fais de mal.

- Cool, tu lui passeras le bonjour de la part de Saga et Tora okay' ? Et merci quand même pour Hiroto, même si t'as rien fais ! S'enthousiasma le plus petit en tournant les talons, me lançant un clin d'œil au passage.

- Mais c'est pas possible... Désolé pour lui, enchaina ledit Tora en soupirant avant de se retourner lui aussi, me lançant une dernière chose au dessus de l'épaule avant de s'éclipser. Au fait, fais bien attention à toi. »

Et je me suis retrouvé de nouveau seul dans cette ruelle, mon sac plastique reposant à mes pieds. J'ai gardé le regard rivé sur celle-ci encore quelques secondes, les deux énergumènes s'étant littéralement volatilisés, avant de reprendre mes achats en soupirant, agacé par tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, et reprendre ma marche. Lui passer le bonjour... Ce n'était pas comme si ils voulaient que je lui amène une poche de sang ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai jeté un œil à mon doigt, où restait la crème que j'y avais mise et qui n'avais finalement pas servi, avant de l'essuyer distraitement sur un coin de mon gilet. Et bien sûr, maintenant que j'avais tranquillement discuté avec un paire de vampire, j'avais le sentiment d'être suivi. Un pressentiment que j'avais appris à reconnaître, et qui signifiait en gros « blessures imminentes ». J'ai accéléré le pas en pensant pouvoir arriver au pied de l'immeuble avant que la – ou les – personne ne s'en prenne à moi, mais étrangement, à chaque fois que je faisais mine de tourner discrètement la tête, j'étais seul. Personne aux alentours. Une mauvaise farce des deux vampires ? Peu probable vu l'esquisse de caractère que j'avais eu du grand brun, pas vraiment son genre... Le bâtiment où j'habitais pointa enfin le bout de son nez, me faisant relâcher une bonne part d'appréhension en pensant que j'allai finalement arriver sans encombres, lorsqu'un ricanement se fit entendre dans mon dos, me faisant frissonner.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi je reste si calme alors que je sais que je me fais suivre ? L'habitude sûrement. Mais ce genre de rire par contre... Je me suis retourné une nouvelle fois, ne cherchant même pas à être discret cette fois-ci tout en continuant à avancer en direction de l'immeuble à reculons, mais toujours personne. Et pourtant, j'étais sûr que ce n'était pas mon imagination qui me jouait des tours. Scrutant chaque recoin où il était possible de se cacher, j'ai fini par refaire face au bâtiment vu que je n'avais rien trouvé de concluant. Et là, je me suis figé. J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé jusque là, et j'avais mis en relation les SMS de Zero et ce qui était arrivé à Hizumi. Vu comment mon camarade m'avait quasiment imposé d'en parler au vampire brun, de mentionner le nom de cet autre créature que j'avais déjà vu en sa compagnie, et également sous forme de rapace, j'en avait déduis que c'était lui l'auteur de toute cette atrocité. Que c'était à lui qu'appartenait ce rire moqueur que j'avais entendu quelques secondes plus tôt. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était un buveur de sang qui me suivait, personne ne pouvait se cacher aussi rapidement. Et personne d'autre ne pouvait passer sous le nez de quelqu'un sans se faire voir. Oui, lui avait réussi. Il me scrutait, son dos reposant tranquillement contre le battant de la porte de l'immeuble, arborant un sourire un coin mordant par son sarcasme sans qu'il n'ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

Que faisait-il là ? Inconsciemment j'avais commencé à serrer les doigts autour de mon sac plastique en le scrutant, guettant le moindre geste traître de sa part. Cela ne fit que renforcer son sourire. J'essayais de reprendre contenance, ayant cédé à l'affolement le temps de quelques secondes, mais capter le regard qu'il me lança fit échouer tout tentative, faisant plutôt accélérer mon cœur tant je redoutais ce qu'il allait pouvoir me faire. Rien qu'à voir ce qu'il avait fait subir à Hizumi me donnait envie de vomir et prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais ce regard... Comment étais-ce possible d'avoir tant d'expressions contradictoires au fond de ses yeux ? Haine, douleur, répulsion, rancœur, malveillance, peine, tristesse, lassitude, écœurement. Mais en ce moment, c'était une sorte de venin qu'il essayait de me lancer à travers ces prunelles si particulières où l'aversion trônait plus qu'autre chose. Il fit un pas vers moi, faisant s'accélérer ma respiration sans que j'ai la présence d'esprit de m'enfuir. De toute façon, cela ne servirait à rien, j'en avais conscience. Était-il venu pour Hizumi ou pour moi ? Cette question disparu de ma tête alors que je le voyais avancer, toujours un peu plus, son expression devenant de plus en plus inquiétante à mesure que les pas qui nous séparaient diminuaient. Jusqu'à arriver à distance du toucher. Il me toisait de toute sa hauteur, m'offrant un air plein de suffisance alors qu'il me regardait de haut, comme l'insecte que je regardais sur le toit où nous mangions. Avant que je ne lui arrache les ailes. Allait-il m'offrir un traitement similaire ? Le grand vampire siffla entre ses lèvres un léger rire qui tintait comme une énorme raillerie à mes oreilles, avant de daigner se pencher à hauteur de mon visage. Bonne ou mauvaise chose ?

« - Alors, comment va ce cher demi-frère ? Me souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille de manière presque compatissante, ce qui me fit serrer les mâchoires tandis qu'il étouffait un rire railleur.

Bouillonnant intérieurement en repensant à l'état dans lequel j'avais retrouvé Hizumi chez moi, je me suis retenu pour ne pas lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure, sachant pertinemment que ça n'aurait fait qu'enflammer les choses. Je me suis contenté de le regarder dans les yeux, sans détour ni marque d'hésitation ou de peur, que je m'efforçais de cacher. Il sourcilla, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réaction, avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un nouveau sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos. Comment était-il devenu l'être qu'il était à ce jour ? Je ne le connaissais pas, mais le peu que je savais de lui me révulsait. Une minute. J'étais tellement absorbé par le fait de ne pas céder à la panique que je n'avais pas vraiment relevé le sens de sa phrase. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors, comprenant alors la véritable atrocité de la chose. Il avait réduit à sang et... violé... son propre frère ? C'était... horrible... Non, en fait il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire une telle monstruosité. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? A un membre de sa propre famille ? Je sentis la bille me monter lentement à la gorge tandis que je tentais de retenir des larmes de colère et d'écœurement, sentant une nausée pointer le bout de son nez tandis que je continuais de fixer cette abomination. Je savais que les Hommes aussi faisaient des choses comme ça, mais me retrouver en face d'un tel être... Je le vis froncer le nez, avant de poser le regard sur mon écharpe. Il mériterait de mourir. Je voulais reculer, frapper dans la main qu'il était en train de tendre vers le tissu qui recouvrait ma gorge, mais j'étais incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ce devait être la première personne que je haïssais à ce point. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il me touche de ses doigts si sales...

- Karyu, fit alors une voix que je connaissais parfaitement bien, figeant ledit Karyu dans son mouvement tandis que je sortais de mes pensées malsaines, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

- Tiens donc, Zero... Tu ne devrais pas être en route pour tes cours ? Lui lança le vampire en le transperçant du regard sans pour autant que celui-ci ne soit – à mon plus grand étonnement – malveillant ou quoi que ce soit du même registre.

- Arrête, tu sais très bien quel jour nous sommes, je te cherchais. Et écarte-toi de lui, lui ordonna littéralement Zero alors que j'étais toujours dos à lui, alors que je voyais Karyu devenir étrangement sérieux, cette lueur douloureuse dans son regard prenant le dessus sur le reste tandis qu'il se redressait sans rien dire.

- Zero, Qu'est-ce tu... commençais-je en esquissant un mouvement pour me retourner, bien que ce ne sois pas très recommandé de tourner le dos à un vampire, et surtout à lui.

- Ne te retourne pas. Laisse-nous partir sans poser de question, ça ne te regarde pas, me coupa-t-il d'un ton sec mais qui ne se voulait pas agressif. Je t'ai dis de chercher toi-même.

- Écoutes, j'en ai assez de tes réponses évasives, repris-je en haussant légèrement la voix, bien décidé à avoir une discussion avec lui, mais la main ferme que Karyu posa sur mon épaule, me la broyant presque, eut le don de me calmer dans les deux sens du terme.

- Tu sais cher Tsukasa... je te hais », me lâcha-t-il alors à l'oreille en serrant un peu plus ses doigts sur mon épaule, me faisant grimacer alors qu'il utilisait le ton le plus venimeux que j'ai jamais entendu pour appuyer sur ses trois dernière mots.

Sa phrase résonna dans ma tête comme une sorte de mise à mort, me pétrifiant littéralement alors qu'il retirait sa main. Je suis resté comme ça durant un moment que j'aurais été incapable de déterminer, ne les entendant même pas partir, avant que je ne prenne conscience d'une chose. Était-il rentré dans l'appartement ? Pris d'une énorme angoisse je me suis repris en main, avant de courir en directions de l'immeuble, montant les marches aussi vite que je le pouvais avant d'ouvrir à la volée la porte de l'appartement. Je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre avant de me précipiter vers la chambre, espérant que rien n'était arrivé à Hizumi durant mon absence. Il dormait encore. J'ai lâché un énorme soupir de soulagement,refermant doucement la porte derrière moi, avant d'aller allumer l'ordinateur et poser le sac sur la table du salon. Après ce qui s'était passé, les questions sans réponses de Zero tournaient dans ma tête. Que cherchait-il à me faire comprendre ? Et qu'y avait-il entre ces deux personnes, qui semblaient pourtant totalement différentes ? Le regard que Karyu avait posé sur Zero par dessus mon épaule me ramena à une autre question. Pourquoi agissait-il si différemment en sa présence ? C'était un peu comme Zero lui retirait tous ces sentiments si néfastes que j'avais aperçu dans son regard. Ou plutôt, comme si il faisait ressurgir une autre personnalité de lui. Sa vraie personnalité ? Qu'avait-il pu arriver à cet « homme » pour qu'il soit devenu aussi abject ? Ce sujet me fit alors penser à Hizumi. En fait, je ne savais rien non plus de lui. Il ne me parlait jamais de sa vie, ou de ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, se contentant de veiller sur moi en silence – enfin, tout est relatif. Il ne m'avait jamais posé de question non plus sur mon passé. S'en fichait-il ? Évitait-il le sujet ? Ou peut-être était-ce pour autre chose...?

J'ai poussé un soupir las, agacé par toutes ces questions qui m'assaillaient depuis ce matin, avant d'ouvrir la page internet. J'allai suivre les conseils de Zero. Je suis allé sur la page internet du lycée, cherchant quoi que ce soit sur les bâtiment, l'histoire de l'établissement, mais je n'ai trouvé rien de bien concluant. J'allai fermer le site lorsque j'ai vu un onglet indiquant le forum pour les élèves. Je ne savais même pas que celui-ci existait. J'ai cliqué sur l'icône, me disant que cela ne pouvait pas vraiment me faire perdre de temps au point où j'en étais, avant de décortiquer les sujets sur les nouvelles importantes ou les annonces de rénovation. Et c'est là que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, ouvrant le immédiatement le lien avec une bouffée d'espoir. Gagné. _« En raison du récent suicide de ce cher élève – qui restera ici anonyme en raison d'une demande de ses parents – qui restera à jamais dans nos mémoires, nous avons prévu d'aménager des grillages sur le toit en question, pour que ce drame n'ait plus lieu de se reproduire, en espérant que cet acte s'efface de la tête des élèves qui pensaient le mettre en œuvre. Nous savons que cet événement pour le moins funeste restera longtemps dans nos pensées, mais sachez que... »_.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aller plus loin pour comprendre. Mais quelque chose restait flou dans mon esprit : pourquoi Zero voulait-il me faire savoir que quelqu'un s'était suicidé ici ? Fronçant les sourcils, je me suis mis à la recherche de la réponse, encore plus déterminé, avant de tomber sur le topic que je cherchais dans le coin de discussion des élèves. Rien que le titre - « _En hommage à Daisuke »_ - m'avait persuadé qu'il s'agissait de l'élève qui avait sauté du toit. Mais dans le post qui suivait, et tout les autres d'ailleurs, rien ne me permit de vraiment approfondir les recherche, à part apprendre que c'était un garçon de première que visiblement tout le monde appréciait. Seulement, juste son prénom était mentionné, et des Daisuke, il y'en avait sûrement des centaines dans notre petite ville, ce qui me fermait quasiment la porte au nez. Mais au moins maintenant, j'avais une partie des mes réponses. Éteignant l'ordinateur, je suis ensuite allé sortir mes achats du sac pour aller ouvrir la chambre où reposait encore Hizumi et les ai posé sur la table de chevet, avant de m'asseoir doucement sur ma chaise de bureau, attendant tranquillement qu'il se réveille en prenant mon carnet à dessin. J'allai devoir avoir avec lui une discussion qui ne m'enchantait pas vraiment, mais pour l'instant j'allai mettre mes talents artistiques à l'œuvre, depuis le temps que je n'avais touché à un crayon de papier...

_**[PDV ?]**_

Le jeune brun marchait en silence, suivit de près par le grand vampire qui restait lui aussi muet comme une tombe. Il savait que Karyu se rappelait de cette date, il avait juste voulu l'énerver un peu. Il essayait toujours de l'énerver, mais n'y arrivait jamais. Comme _lui_. La créature finit par se poster à ses côtés sans pour autant poser le regard sur lui, gardant les yeux fixés sur un point au loin, tandis qu'ils continuaient à avancer. Ils marchaient pour repasser cette journée dans leur tête, leur laisser le temps de se souvenir avant qu'ils n'arrivent au but. Se rappeler pourquoi ils y allaient encore aujourd'hui, et également pourquoi ils y retourneraient la prochaine fois. Les rues commençaient lentement à s'animer après une bonne demi-heure de marche, Zero croisant des élèves qui se rendaient lentement au lycée, comme si c'était une torture pour eux. Lui préfèrerait aller en cours comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé, les regardant traîner les pieds sans vraiment faire attention à eux. De toute façon, pourquoi devrait-il s'y intéresser ? Ses prunelles dévièrent sur la haute stature qui se tenait près de lui, fourrant au passage les mains dans ses poches pour les réchauffer un peu. Depuis quand le connaissait-il ? Pourquoi déjà était-il proche de lui ? D'un vampire qui se voulait exécrable ? Il connaissait les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Les connaissait trop pour pouvoir se séparer de lui.

S'apercevant que le buveur de sang le regardait alors qu'il le dévisageait, le jeune brun reporta son regard devant lui sans plus de réaction que ça. Pourquoi devrait-il se sentir gêné ? En fait, il ne se rappelait même plus de ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire... Que signifiait « haine », « amitié », « amour » ? Il les avait déjà ressenties auparavant, mais maintenant, il était dans l'incapacité de les discerner les unes des autres. Il savait que Karyu aussi était un peu dans le même cas que lui, seulement le plus grand le faisait consciemment. Comme pour se cacher. Zero savait ce que celui-ci ressentait à ce moment même, il le voyait malgré les barrières que le grand châtain s'était érigées en son intérieur. Et qu'en était-il de son intérieur _à lui_ ? Au fond, il connaissait très bien ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, mais il faisait comme si il ne comprenait pas, pensant que ça lui éviterait de souffrir plus qu'il n'avait déjà souffert. Lui n'avait pas fabriqué des barrières, mais des murs. Du béton armé pour ne plus jamais être blessé, tout en ayant conscience que ce qui se passait depuis quelques années ne pouvait que le tuer à petit feu. Lentement. Fissurant ses constructions qui se voulaient inébranlables. Sachant pertinemment qu'à un moment donné, une seule paroles pourrait suffire pour former une brèche, faire voler ses remparts en éclat. Car Karyu était une énigme. Il savait lire sur ses expressions les sentiments qu'il s'efforçait de cacher, mais était incapable à certains moment de savoir ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Et ça, ça l'effrayait, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Après encore un quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant le fleuriste. Celui chez qui ils allaient à chaque fois. Karyu attendit le jeune homme à l'extérieur, celui-ci sachant très bien quelle plante prendre, avant de reprendre la route et enfin arriver au lieu du « rendez-vous ». Zero pénétra dans le cimetière, se doutant bien que le châtain était resté derrière le portail, avant de reprendre le pas, passant entre les allées et se retrouver devant _sa_ tombe. Le jeune homme avait souvent interrogé le vampire sur le pourquoi ne voulait-il pas rentrer dans l'enceinte du cimetière, mais il n'avait jamais obtenu de réponse. Pourtant, Zero en avait déjà une esquisse. Il resta planté devant la stèle de longues minutes, marquant un peu plus chaque détails qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà au fond de son crâne, avant de déposer la rose mauve de Karyu dessus, et une ronce de sa part, qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche depuis chez lui. Oui, une ronce reflétait très bien ce qu'il ressentait envers celui qui lui avait tout donné, puis tout reprit, le laissant seul avec des émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Enfin, plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas assumer. Le jeune homme se releva après avoir déposé les plantes, avant de planter son regard sur le nom qui y était inscrit, ouvrant la bouche pour prononcer les quelques mots qu'il prenait la peine de dire à chaque fois.

« - Tu vois Daisuke, Karyu essaye toujours de te venger. J'espère que tu es fier de lui, fit-il tout bas sans une once d'émotion dans la voix, mais cette fois-ci le jeune homme rajouta quelque chose à son discourt. Bien sûr, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense réellement, et en tant que frère je suppose que tu essaye de veiller sur nous, alors je vais te poser une question. As-tu vu ce que nous sommes devenus ? Est-ce ce que tu voulais ? »

Le brun souffla ses derniers mots comme si il les crachait, ne cherchant même pas à masquer la colère qui s'était soudain emparée de lui. C'était étrange selon lui, mais depuis quelques temps il commençait à avoir des réactions plus spontanées. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais haussé le ton sur la tombe de son frère, n'y avait même jamais pensé, mais là... La brèche avait-elle commencé à s'ouvrir ? A cette pensé, le jeune homme reprit son masque d'impassibilité et rejoignit le vampire, qui ne pipa toujours aucun mot, contrairement à ses habitudes. Il fallait dire que l'endroit n'était pas vraiment propice aux railleries, et il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur, il fallait bien le dire. De toute façon il n'arrivait jamais à taquiner Zero. Tout comme son frère. Quoi qu'il fasse, il n'avait jamais réussi à leur faire perdre leurs moyens. Enfin si, à Zero il y avait des années de ça, il s'en souvenait encore. Le plus jeune reprit la marche sans vérifier si le vampire le suivait, et refit ainsi le chemin inverse en se vidant la tête de tout ce qui avait pu la parasiter à l'aller. Seulement, quelque chose le dérangea durant le trajet. D'habitude, Karyu se plaçait à côté de lui au bout d'un certain temps, mais là, ce ne fut pas le cas. Fronçant très légèrement les sourcils, il regarda autour de lui sans pour autant voir une seule trace du vampire, avant de finalement le voir déboucher d'une ruelle, s'essuyant négligemment les commissures de ses lèvres avant de le rejoindre. Seulement un petit creux.

Arrivés à l'appartement - enfin, plutôt à celui de Zero – Karyu alla s'affaler sur le canapé, déboutonnant sa chemise comme à son habitude en se fichant éperdument du fait que son colocataire pouvait le voir. De toute façon, il n'y avait jamais réagit, pas vrai ? Celui-ci se contenta de se diriger vers la cuisine et se servir un verre d'eau. Il n'irait pas au lycée aujourd'hui, et l'établissement était au courant : ils savaient quelle est était la raison. Il buvait par petite gorgée la liquide transparent et sans goût, sa gorge se serrant sans vraiment qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Pourquoi commençait-il à haïr son frère ? Parce qu'il avait fait de Karyu ce qu'il était maintenant ? Ça devait sûrement être ça, rien d'autre ne s'envisageait. Mais cette réponse renvoyait à une autre question qu'il s'efforça d'écarter. Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Il ne pouvait simplement pas, ne voulait pas. Parce que sinon, son mur s'écroulerait. Le jeune brun termina son verre d'eau, le gardant toujours à la main, avant de poser son regard sur le grand vampire, qui avait tranquillement fermé les yeux.

Mais, il le savait, le châtain ne dormait pas. Et pour cause, celui-ci avait sûrement sentit ses yeux sur lui car il ouvrit lentement les paupières, posant ses iris sur le jeune homme, l'air las mais légèrement interrogateur. Le plus jeune se contenta d'aller poser son verre dans le lavabo, dos à la créature. Il n'avait rien à craindre de lui sur ce point, jamais il ne l'attaquerait. Et c'était bien la seule personne à pouvoir avoir cette certitude en tant qu'être vivant, seulement il n'avait pas peur des blessures physiques, mais plutôt de celles qui, sans que vous ne sachiez même qu'elles sont là, vous brisent petit à petit. Mais Zero le savait. Savait qu'elles étaient déjà là, et pourtant, il faisait comme si il ne remarquait rien. Bien que sa conscience lui dise d'arrêter, il ne pouvait pas, n'y arrivait pas. Mais aujourd'hui une petite part de lucidité avait décidé de prendre légèrement le dessus, d'essayer de lui faire voir les chose en face. D'essayer de lui mettre la vérité sous le nez dans l'espoir d'éviter que la chute ne soit trop longue. Et ainsi diminuer les dégâts.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu mettrais sur ma tombe si jamais je mourais ? Fit-il d'une voix si basse qu'un personne normale n'aurait pas pu l'entendre, tout en sachant très bien que Karyu la discernerait, ainsi que le pointe d'amertume qui en suintait.

- …

- Sardoine ? Tournesol jaune ? Astragale ? Bouton d'or ? Énuméra-t-il en simples suppositions qu'il pensait légitimes, sa voix redevenue impassible, comme si il citait une simple liste de course.

Aucune réponse ne vint, et il s'y était attendu, mais quelque chose au fond de lui se fissura un peu, comme si il avait négligé de préparer un endroit à l'impact. Il ferma les yeux tout en éteignant l'eau qu'il avait fait couler pour rincer son verre, avant de s'essuyer les mains comme si de rien n'était, comme si il n'avait jamais posé cette question. Il savait que tout ça n'était qu'un divertissement pour le vampire. Qu'il n'était qu'un bouche-trou, un lot de consolation dû à la disparition de son frère, et pourtant, le jeune brun ne refusait jamais, ne disait jamais non au buveur de sang, s'intimant que c'était parce que la présence de Daisuke lui manquait. Alors il le faisait. Il faisait comme si il était Daisuke. Zero s'était souvent demandé si cela convenait au vampire. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment le même physique, les mêmes habitudes. Il s'était même efforcé d'adopter l'attitude de son frère pour que la ressemblance soit encore plus présente, pour que Karyu se sente comme si son aîné était avec lui, seulement désormais, après toutes ces années, ça lui pesait. Ça lui pesait de devoir jouer un rôle, de devoir faire une croix sur ses sentiments _à lui_ pour contenter ceux du vampire. Lorsque le plus jeune s'adonnait à lui, le châtain ne faisait pas l'amour à _Zero_, mais à _Daisuke_.

Il en avait assez. Assez de refouler tout ce qui se passait en lui. Bien sûr, il avait conscience de la nature de ces sentiments si indésirables, et quelqu'un d'autre aurait sûrement dit que vu la situation dans laquelle il était, il ne pouvait être que comblé. Mais justement, Zero n'était pas Daisuke. Et Daisuke n'avait jamais été Zero. Alors pourquoi continuer, en sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre Karyu en aurait assez, qu'il le rejèterait en arrêtant cette mascarade ? Pourtant il continuait. Il connaissait très bien les risques, mais il continuait. Jusqu'à ce que le vampire ne veuille plus de lui. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il mettait Tsukasa sur la piste ? Lui donner toutes les ficelles pour qu'il puisse entraver la vengeance irraisonné de Karyu ? Qu'il puisse vivre ce que lui ne pouvait pas vivre ? Mais une fois de plus, il cessa de penser à lui, ça le faisait souffrir plus qu'autre chose, et il n'en avait aucune envie jusqu'à ce que le moment ne vienne. Celui où toutes ses défense qu'il avait mit tant de temps à construire partiraient en éclats. Il lâchait le chiffon pour s'essuyer dans l'intention de se retourner, ayant, dans un certain sens, eu la réponse à sa question, lorsqu'il sentit deux mains enserrer lentement sa taille. Le jeune homme se redressa alors, collant son dos contre le torse du vampire tout en s'efforçant d'oublier ce à quoi il était en train de penser, pour reprendre la personnalité qu'il devait arborer en sa présence. Seulement, les paroles que la créature lâcha sema le doute dans son esprit. Était-ce la phrase tant attendue et redoutée, ou essayait-il de lui faire passer un autre message...?

- Pour commencer, je dirais des garances... souffla-t-il doucement à son oreille, faisant frissonner son cadet pour deux raison diamétralement opposées, tandis qu'il passait ses mains glacées sous son t-shirt.

Il ne faisait que caresser doucement sa peau, mais cela suffisait à faire réagir le plus jeune, qui déglutit discrètement. Comment prendre ce qu'il venait de dire ? Ils restèrent de longues minutes comme ça, sans que la créature ne tente rien de plus approfondit, se contentant de ce contact simple sans entreprendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le brun sentait son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, faisant légèrement bouger quelques mèches de ses cheveux, tandis que les doigts frais du plus grand dessinaient de fines arabesques sur ses hanches, faisant devenir difficile à garder normal le rythme respiratoire du plus jeune par ces simples gestes. Le buveur de sang, qui avait désormais prit l'habitude d'être exécrable et invivable, se décida à mettre celle-ci de côté, ayant comprit le fond de la question précédente. Zero calqua sa respiration sur celle, lente, du vampire, sentant son thorax contre son dos, avant de légèrement rejeter sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule de Karyu, sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux. Finalement, il ne voulait plus savoir, juste profiter de cet instant qui se faisait de plus en plus rare en raison du caractère irascible de son colocataire.

- … puis des gardénias et des nénuphars, poursuivit-il en chuchotant toujours aussi bas, sa voix résonnant dans les tréfonds du plus jeune sans que celui-ci ne puisse retenir un frisson.

A l'entente de ces simples noms de plantes, Zero se figea. N'avait-il pas rêvé ? Les avait-il bien prononcés ? Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors qu'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Se fichait-il encore de lui, comme il le faisait tout le temps ? Non, il le connaissait, et savait qu'il ne ferait pas ça alors qu'il était si calme et posé. Pouvait-il vraiment le croire... En dehors de l'être immonde qu'il se tenait à présenter devant tout le monde, ses actes en faisant entièrement parti, il avait été quelqu'un de normal en dehors du fait de sa quasi-immortalité. Jusqu'à ce jour où tout avait dérapé. Où il avait commencé à devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Seulement quelques fois ses façades faiblissaient, ne pouvant pas tenir ce rôles sans pauses, et dans ces moments-là il redevenait celui que Zero avait d'abord connu. Celui qu'il était maintenant, et c'était pour cela qu'il pouvait être persuadé que ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût, comme il aimait tant en faire. Mais la révélation que ces simples mots avaient découverts donnaient un air d'irréel à la situation. Ce jeune brun, qui s'était tant fait violence pour enfouir tout ce qui pouvait faire pourrir les fondations de ses murs, n'arrivait pas à croire que la véritable raison qui allait obliger ceux-ci à exploser n'était pas celle qu'il croyait. Karyu huma discrètement l'odeur de son colocataire, puis posa délicatement ses lèvres au creux de son cou, le faisant tressaillir avant qu'il ne se retourne face au vampire, les paupières toujours closes comme pour ne pas briser son rêve éveillé.

- … ensuite du jasmin... prononça-t-il tout en se collant un peu plus au plus jeune, ses lèvres effleurant ses cheveux avant de descendre lentement, sans jamais les poser.

Zero avait déposé ses paumes sur le torse découvert du vampire, retraçant les courbes de ses muscles fins comme si il les découvrait, tandis que le plus grand remontait une de ses mains sous son haut et que l'autre allait prendre place dans les mèches de cheveux brunes. Les lèvres de la créature s'égaraient quelques fois sur les paupière du jeune homme, le faisant inspirer plus fortement encore, jusqu'à ce que qu'elles n'arrivent enfin devant leur jumelles. Karyu se contenta tout d'abord de les frôler, son souffle allant percuter celui du brun qui s'était fait légèrement impatient, ne demandant rien d'autre que goûter une nouvelle fois les lèvres de celui qui s'était fait tant de fois son amant sans vraiment l'être, avant que celles-ci ne dévient pour continuer leur course. Et ainsi descendre lentement le long de sa mâchoire sans jamais toucher la peau, comme si il cherchait à faire enrager Zero. Finalement peut-être que ce trait de caractère était impérissable ? Mais à ce moment-là le jeune homme s'en fichait bien, concentré par le tracé que le vampire formait alors que ses lèvres se posaient enfin sous son oreille, le faisant soupirer tandis que le châtain décrivait la fine ligne de sa jugulaire à l'aide de sa langue. Le contraste entre la tiédeur de celle-ci et la fraicheur de son abdomen était saisissante, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de son propre corps, dont la température commençait à sérieusement augmenter sous les traitements que lui infligeait le vampire. Qui commença d'ailleurs, arrivé au creux de son cou, à suçoter légèrement l'épiderme sensible du jeune homme, y laissant sa marque, avant de le mordiller doucement, ne voulant pas le percer tout de suite, se contentant d'y passer la pointe de ses dents. Zero ne tarda pas à faire connaître son impatience en sentant les petites extrémités lui racler la peau, plongeant son visage au creux du cou de son châtain en remontant brusquement les mains qui étaient passées dans son dos pour les poser sur ses omoplates, ses doigts se faisant pressants.

- … des dipsacus, ajouta-t-il alors que son souffle se faisait haletant, s'étant retenu de faire quoi que ce soit depuis le moment où il avait sentit l'odeur du jeune homme.

Sous la tentation longtemps contenue et l'empressement du brun, Karyu n'hésita pas plus avant d'enfoncer sans ménagement ses crocs dans la chair tendre, n'en pouvant plus de cette attente. Le jeune homme poussa un gémissement teinté de douleur et de délectation qui fit frémir le vampire, l'incitant à enfoncer ses canines encore plus profondément sous la peau de celui-ci, lui arrachant un nouveau son traître. Les ongles de Zero se plantèrent alors dans le dos du plus grand lorsqu'il aspira soudain une première goulée de sang, la tête de l'humain basculant inconsciemment sur le côté pour lui laisser le champ complètement libre. Sa « victime » respirait tellement fort que la créature sentait son souffle faire bouger ses cheveux tandis qu'il commençait à perdre pied, le goût du liquide carmin enivrant ses sens à un point inimaginable. Et celui-ci n'avait rien de comparable avec celui qu'il avait bu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, beaucoup plus savoureux. En fait, il surpassait tous ceux qu'il avait eu en bouche jusque là. Les mains du vampire remontaient lentement sous le t-shirt du brun, faisant pression sur son dos pour que ses dents s'enfoncent encore plus loin dans les plaies, arrachant un nouveau gémissement corsé au plus jeune alors que celui-ci avait retiré ses mains de la peau du châtain pour aller les poser sur ses bras et les baisser, lui permettant ainsi d'arracher brutalement la chemise déjà ouverte.

Cela ne fit qu'enflammer Karyu, qui retira alors ses crocs pour aller plaquer Zero contre le mur et enlever par la même occasion son t-shirt, gardant les lèvres au creux de son cou en passant sa langue sur la plaie ouverte. Avant de lui infliger une nouvelle morsure à quelques centimètres de la précédentes, beaucoup plus violente, brûlant d'un feu qu'il était incapable de calmer. Le cri que voulu pousser le plus jeune resta bloqué dans sa trachée, les yeux écarquillés sous l'assaut que perpétrait le vampire, avant de mettre sa main sur la nuque de celui-ci et appuyer. Il en voulait plus, sentir ses canines s'enfoncer jusqu'au plus profond de son être, sentir son sang se faire aspirer par cette bouche si dangereuse, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de convoiter. Le dos collé au mur, le buveur de sang plaquant son bassin contre le sien, le frottant sous les gémissements devenus incessants de Zero tout en sentant leurs virilités rentrer en contact à travers les tissus. Après avoir bu une nouvelle fois le délicieux liquide vitale du brun, il retira de nouveau ses crocs, arrachant un soupir contentement au jeune homme lorsque celui-ci sentit les très légères frictions que les canines de la créature provoquaient dans les chairs ouvertes, avant de retracer de sa langue le chemin qu'il avait emprunté un peu plus tôt. Karyu finit par écarter son visage de la peau du plus jeune pour le placer en face de lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres, lui faisant goûter son propre sang alors qu'il entrouvrait la bouche sans aucune résistance. Une de ses mains alla s'égarer sur la bosse que formait désormais l'entrejambe du brun, qui lâcha un son plus qu'explicite, avant de plonger dans ses prunelles une nouvelle fois, et terminer la liste qu'il avait commencé à énumérer.

- … pour finir avec des digitales rouge », susurra-t-il en mettant fin au baiser, un sourire luxueux étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il commençait à déboucler la ceinture de son humain, pourléchant son menton où passait un filet de sang, une de ses canines ayant délicieusement maltraité la lèvre du brun.

**Rose mauve : tristesse, chagrin ou nostalgie**

**Ronce : peine, envie, jalousie, injustice**

**Sardoine : je me moque de vous**

**Tournesol jaune : c'est vers vous que je me tourne**

**Astragale : vous m'apportez du réconfort**

**Bouton d'or : ingratitude, raillerie**

**Garance : ce sont des calomnies**

**Jasmin : vous enivrez mes sens**

**Nénuphar : votre cœur froid ne sais pas saisir l'amour que je vous porte**

**Dipsacus : j'ai soif de vous**

**Gardénia : je vous aime en secret**

**Digitale rouge : ardeur, je ne peux plus cacher mon amour, désir charnel ardent**


	9. Chapter 9

Notes : ... Désolée ? *part en courant*  
Oui je sais j'ai mis longtemps à poster ce chapitre, mais en fait il est quasiment terminé depuis assez longtemps... juste que je trouvait que la fin était un peu baclée, alors je ne le postais pas... Je viens de rajouter trois paragraphes avant de vous le lâcher ! 8D *va se faire tuer*  
Et en plus j'ai le regret de vous dire que la suite mettra sûrement du temps à arriver, parce que j'ai d'autres petites fics à terminer, et dû à certains problèmes aux yeux, je ne suis même pas censée être sur l'ordinateur... Je suis une rebelle xD

Bref, enjoy ! \o/ (enfin j'espère xD)

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**[PDV Karyu]**_

_« - Karyu, tiens-toi mieux je te prie. »_

_Cette remarque lui attire juste un regard dédaigneux de ma part, suivit d'un soupir de celle de mon cher père. C'est ça plains-toi, c'est à cause de toi que la situation est comme ça. Je m'enfonce encore plus dans mon siège histoire de la faire râler un peu, avant de planter férocement ma fourchette dans le pavé de steak saignant qui trône dans mon assiette. Elle me prend encore pour son gamin. J'en ai assez qu'elle me dicte tout ce que je dois faire, comment je dois me tenir, me comporter. Tout ça pour que son cher mari n'aille pas voir ailleurs parce que son fils n'est pas à la hauteur. Seulement, elle n'a visiblement pas comprit que ce genre de chose ne dépend pas de moi. C'est justement parce qu'elle est comme ça qu'il va voir ailleurs. C'est justement pour ça que j'ai un demi-frère. Et j'en ai assez que ça me retombe dessus. Manger un steak alors que c'est pour les gosses qui ne sont pas capables de se nourrir eux-même ? Et mon père qui me regarde avec un mélange de pitié et de compassion qui me donne envie de vomir, alors qu'elle semble choquée par ma soudaine « violence », comme je m'attends à ce qu'elle dise. Je la regarde effrontément, avant de me lever de ma chaise et sortir sans un mot, suivis, je le sais, par mon père, entendant la porte se fermer derrière moi. Doucement. Je m'arrête dans le couloir, grimaçant d'agacement, avant de me retourner pour lui faire face. J'ai faim, et aucune envie d'attendre plus longtemps. _

_« - Où vas-tu ? Me demande-t-il, comme si ce n'était pas évident._

_- Chercher quelque chose de mangeable, j'en ai assez de vos viandes d'animaux. C'est bon pour les humains, pas pour moi, fais-je avec un rictus dégoûté en commençant à me retourner._

_- Bien, soit prudent alors, et essayes de te faire discret. En sortant, n'oublie pas de prendre l'enveloppe posée sur le meuble et l'amener à la mère d'Hizumi », me conseille-t-il sous un de mes nombreux haussements de sourcil amusés._

_C'est ça, fais comme si tu t'inquiétais pour moi. Je sais ce que tu penses. Je sais aussi que je ne suis pas vraiment un enfant voulu. Mais bon, c'est vrai que ça fait mieux d'avoir un enfant avec sa _femme_, si sa maîtresse annonce qu'elle est enceinte. Il avait dû s'empresser d'envoyer ma mère dans son lit quand il avait apprit « l'heureuse » nouvelle... Je pousse un sifflement énervé entre mes dents tandis que je commence à marcher en direction de l'entrée. Cette baraque me donne des nausées... J'évite le plus souvent d'y venir, mais que voulez-vous, avec la mère possessive que j'ai, elle serait capable de me renier, me déshériter ou même tomber en dépression si jamais j'osais m'éclipser trop longtemps. Pas que ça me dérange, mais je n'ai pas vraiment dans l'idée de me faire haïr par tous les vampires faisant parti de l'entourage de mes chers parents. C'est à dire beaucoup de monde. J'ai l'air bien du haut de mes cinquante ans bien casés... Mais je prends tout de même l'enveloppe avant de sortir de la bâtisse, sachant pertinemment que sa maîtresse en a besoin pour vivre. C'est en quelque sorte un gage de son silence. Et je vais devoir le déposer avant d'assouvir ma faim, magnifique..._

_Nullement gêné par l'obscurité je déambule dans les rues sombres, guettant du coin de l'œil les regroupements à victimes possibles pour le chemin du retour, au cas où. A moins qu'Hizumi me refile un bon plan, comme il en a l'habitude, malgré le fait que les coins qu'il me donnait étaient souvent bourrés d'hommes soûls et de drogués. Pas le meilleur des goûts je dois dire... J'arrive devant le bâtiment où se trouve leur petit appartement et sonne, attendant que quelqu'un ne daigne activer l'ouverture. Trois secondes. Je me suis directement mis à monter les escaliers, moyen bien plus rapide pour moi que l'ascenseur que tous les humains utilisent et trouvent pratique, avant d'arriver devant leur logis, la porte étant déjà ouverte sur une femme d'une beauté assez extraordinaire pour l'âge que je lui donnais. A chaque fois que je la vois, je comprends un peu mon père lorsqu'il a cédé à la tentation. Elle sourit avec hésitation lorsqu'elle me voit, que je lui rends, complètement décontracté. J'ai l'habitude, et elle aussi devrait l'avoir désormais. Elle referme la porte derrière moi alors que je lui tends l'enveloppe, avant qu'elle ne m'indique la chambre de mon demi-frère d'un coup de tête, sachant très bien que je voulais le voir à chaque fois que je venais. Nous avons beau être les exacts opposés et avoir toutes les raisons du monde pour nous détester, pour une raison inconnue, nous nous apprécions quand même. Peut-être parce que c'était la seule personne qui pouvait comprendre mes problèmes, et réciproquement ?_

_J'ouvre à peine la porte de sa chambre que son chat me saute dessus, celui-ci sachant très bien que les seules personnes à pénétrer dans cette pièce sont sa mère et moi. Sans le compter lui, bien sûr. Je le prends dans mes bras en soupirant d'agacement, même si au fond – très profondément – je l'aime bien, avant de le lancer sans aucun remords sur un Hizumi plongé dans son dessin. Encore. C'est fou, il a toujours eu la fibre artistique, capable de réaliser des portraits parfaitement fidèles, mais pour ce qui est des mains... Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens se retrouvaient toujours avec au moins trois doigts de plus à chaque main...M'enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème. Étant donné que je lui jette Nao au visage à chaque fois que je fais intrusion ici, il ne sembla pas plus troublé que ça, continuant tranquillement de passer son crayon sur la feuille de papier alors que je m'approche de lui à pas silencieux. Il n'a pas besoin de me voir pour me parler. Le chat gris sauta de la table où il avait atterrit, se frottant vite fait contre ma jambe avant d'aller se peloter sur le lit de son propriétaire. Je jette un œil au dessus de son épaule pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien poser sur sa feuille, m'en doutant pourtant très bien, avant d'avoir ma réponse et lâcher sur un ton las : _

_« - Encore en train de _le_ chercher ?_

_- J'aimerais au moins connaître son visage, pas toi ? Répond-t-il en posant son crayon, tournant sa chaise vers moi, la même question revenant à chaque entrevue._

_- Tu sais très bien que je me fous de tout ce qui se rapproche aux humains de près ou de loin, je vois pas à quoi ça m'avancerait de le connaître, dis-je simplement en allant m'affaler à côté de son chat, Hizumi finissant par tourner complètement sa chaise pour être face à moi._

_- Oui je sais. Mais je crois que tu as tord de penser comme ça, ça revient un peu à te comporter comme tes parents, soupire-t-il avec tout de même un petit sourire en coin, sachant très bien que ce genre de phrase m'énerve au plus haut point._

_- Rien à foutre. Et tu me feras pas changer d'avis, fais-je pour couper court à toutes ses tentatives inutiles._

_- Ça c'est sûr que ça ne sera pas moi qui te fera changer d'état d'esprit, siffle-t-il d'un air moqueur, étant bien le seul à pouvoir se le permettre. Et je suppose que, vu comment tu fixe Nao depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas mangé ?_

_- Hum, c'est la première fois que je lui trouve un air appétissant, c'est pour dire... marmonnais-je en déglutissant, prenant sur moi pour ne pas éventrer sa boule de poil à la seconde._

_- N'y pense même pas. Depuis quelques semaines des jeunes s'amusent à racketter les rares passants qui pointent le bout de leur porte-monnaie dehors la nuit, dans les alentours du coin boutiques de fringues. Si tu t'en prends à eux et masque bien ta morsure, la police croira sûrement à une dispute, me conseille-t-il, se rappelant que j'ai horreur des drogués et bourrés en tout genre contrairement à lui, qui évite à tout prix les gens pleins de santé._

_- Merci du tuyau, à la prochaine, terminais-je en me levant vivement, sentant bien que si ça continuait, j'allai sauter à la gorge de la première personne qui allait me passer sous la main._

_- Hum... Calme-toi, et fais pas de conneries », prononce tout bas Hizumi alors que je referme la porte de la chambre derrière moi, l'entendant à peine._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je fasse de travers, à part frapper chez son voisin pour étancher ma soif au plus vite ? Ce qui risque bien d'arriver si je ne me dépêche pas d'ailleurs, au lieu de me demander ce qui avait bien pu passer comme pensée des plus philosophiques dans la tête de mon cher demi-frère. Je dévale les escaliers dans l'autre sens tout en respirant profondément pour éviter de perdre le contrôle de moi-même et me faire remonter les bretelles par la suite. Il faut absolument que je me rende au coin boutiques, je me connais assez pour au moins savoir ça. Pas que ça me dérange de tuer un pauvre paumé qui se baladait sous mon nez, mais si je suis vu ça va encore nous attirer des problèmes. Et à chaque fois, régime steak pour gamin. C'est la joie. Je cours le plus vite possible, me fichant complètement de la vitesse à laquelle je vais, avant de finalement ralentir le pas arrivé à proximité de la zone. Me faire passer pour un bon passant fragile est la meilleur solution à mes yeux : ils viendront d'eux même et je ne risque pas de les effrayer. Je m'engage dans une petite ruelle sombre et bien glauque, le cliché des plans d'attaque de petits délinquants, marchant en faisant le plus de bruit possible jusqu'à ce que, arrivé vers le milieu de la ruelle, j'entende enfin les bruits d'une course. Si ils savaient ils ne seraient sûrement pas si pressés..._

_Je me retourne, l'air perdu que j'ai si bien appris à faire sur le visage, avant d'arborer un air perplexe. Un seul gars ? Et celui-ci ne semble même pas m'avoir vu, bien trop occupé à courir visiblement le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Suivit quelques secondes après par toute une bande de mecs armés de battes ou de tuyaux en métal. Sympathique. Hey, pourquoi il ralentit pas lui ? Il m'a _vraiment_ pas vu ? J'ai dû me faire devancer en tant que victime alors... évidemment. Bon, ce soir j'ai décidé d'être dans ma période cool : comme j'ai tout un troupeau sous le nez, je vais laisser partir le petit fugueur, qui ne semble pas vraiment terrorisé d'ailleurs, même si des ailes lui ont presque poussées dans le dos vu à la vitesse où il va. Et à laquelle il me percute. Il ne m'a pas vu, Ok. Mais il pouvait se brosser si il comptait sur moi pour lui faire de la place. Bien sûr je ne bouge pas d'un poil, mais lui ne perd pas de temps avant de se retrouver le cul par terre, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que la bande d'abrutis ralentissait, avant de s'arrêter complètement, se foutant ouvertement de sa gueule. Et de la mienne. Les gars, les gars... Si ils savaient, ils se la fermeraient très vite, je ne suis pas vraiment dans ma période humour... En plus du fait que Speedy Ganzales s'est écorché par terre, ce qui me remonte obligatoirement au nez et me donne encore plus soif. Bon Dieu, ça doit être le manque qui donne cette odeur si alléchante, ça craint vraiment._

_« - Hey les mecs, regardez sur quoi on est tombé ! Un autre pigeon ! S'exclame le jeune le plus près de nous, secouant sa batte dans tous les sens tandis que les autres éclatent de rire. Jour de chance faut croire !_

_- Non, pas un pigeon, dis-je en esquissant un demi-sourire loin d'être agréable, ma voix basse résonnant dans la petite ruelle contrairement à celle de l'autre abruti, comme une menace à peine voilée. Par contre je suis d'accord avec vous : c'est vraiment mon jour de chance._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte l'autre... T'as bu quoi mon pauv' gars ? Ricane un autre racketteur en faisant claquer son tuyau en métal contre le sol, amusé._

_- Rien, justement. »_

_A peine ai-je fini ma phrase que j'ai déjà la main au cou du premier ayant parlé, le soulevant du sol comme une plume alors qu'il réalise ce qui est en train de se passer. Oui, je te confirme que tu vas crever mon petit. Les autres me regardent avec des yeux ronds alors que mon sourire s'élargit encore pendant que le jeune se débat de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que je décide de lui briser la nuque d'une simple pression des doigts, le bruit résonnant jusqu'aux oreilles de ses congénères. Qui commencent à reculer alors que je lâche le corps et me retourne vers eux, l'air réjouit. Deux devraient être suffisant. Vu que j'ai tué celui qui m'a insulté, je décide de m'en prendre à l'autre qui a eu le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche, m'emparant de la batte qui était désormais sans propriétaire. Je le fixe. Il frissonne, mais se trouve incapable de bouger. Sûrement la peur. Je vois les autres courir dans l'autre sens en l'abandonnant lâchement, ricanant à mon tour devant leur réaction pitoyable. Mais je n'ai pas envie de jouer. J'ai trop attendu. Soupesant rapidement la batte d'un geste nonchalant, je m'avance tranquillement vers le dernier qui reste, prenant tout mon temps puisqu'il ne semble pas vraiment en état de faire quoi que ce soit, ses yeux posés sur moi rayonnant d'effroi à mon plus grand délice, avant de lever l'objet dur et le porter d'un revers au visage du garçon. Un craquement rude, avant qu'il ne soit projeté contre le mur, sa tête allant s'éclater contre celui-ci, laissant une trace sanguinolente derrière elle alors que le corps s'affaissait._

_Je hume l'odeur en fermant les yeux, ma gorge émettant un son de délectation alors que je n'y ai même pas encore goûté, avant d'aller rejoindre celui que j'ai tué en premier, reprenant en main son cou pour le relever et le caler contre le mur. Je n'aime pas me pencher lorsque je bois, c'est difficile et pas pratique. Je vide le corps de son sang, grimaçant au goût légèrement désagréable qui reste lourdement sur ma langue. Le sang le plus écœurant que j'ai jamais goûté, même les drogués ne sont pas aussi dégoûtants. Je le laisse retomber dans un froissement de vêtements pour aller me servir chez le deuxième. Le même goût. Cette singularité me fait froncer les sourcils avant qu'une autre odeur ne vienne me titiller les narines, beaucoup plus appétissante : l'odeur de celui qui s'est écorché après s'être cogné contre moi. Passant la langue sur mes lèvres pour essuyer les résidus qui s'y sont nichés, aussi dégueulasses soient-ils, je me retourne pour voir avec stupéfaction que le jeunot, lui, ne s'est pas enfui. Il me regarde même sans peur, me fixant effrontément avec une sorte d'indifférence devant ces morts, et comme de la reconnaissance étrange. Pour ce que j'ai fais, ou pour autre chose ?_

_Ma tête part légèrement sur le côté alors que je le détail, tout en me posant toute sorte de questions, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve en train de le plaquer contre un mur, n'ayant pas changé d'un poil la teneur de mon regard. Comme si je n'étais pas vraiment maître de mes mouvements. Je continue de le regarder comme une créature étrange, l'odeur de son sang emplissant mes narines comme jamais aucun autre ne l'avait fait, tandis que lui me regarde toujours de la même façon, malgré la position dans laquelle il est. Une senteur de cerisier entêtante me regardant avec une curiosité morbide. Pas d'effroi. Pas d'inquiétude. Juste ça, et une sorte de dévotion étrange, mais presque invisible dans ses yeux. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse. Cette odeur me tourne sérieusement la tête, me faisant déglutir alors que je devrais déjà être en train de le tuer à petit feu. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas le cas ? Ma main droite, qui s'est posée sur le mur pour ne pas le laisser filer alla s'attarder sur sa joue sous mon regard presque absent. Je vois mon index s'arrêter. Vois mon ongle s'enfoncer lentement dans sa chair. Vois ce même ongle commencer à griffer tout le long de cette même joue. Vois ce liquide sombre couler doucement le long de celle-ci, allant goutter à l'extrémité de son menton. Le sens. Le savoure rien qu'à l'odeur. Et le gamin n'a pas bougé d'un pouce._

_Le pouce qui avait percé sa fine peau alla longer la trace pourpre avant d'arriver à mes lèvres, me laissant enfin goûter à ce qui me semblait être la chose la plus appétissante qui ai pût atterrir sur ma langue. J'en veux plus. Beaucoup plus. Et comme si cette simple pensée pouvait briser l'espèce d'emprise qui semblait m'empêcher d'agir par moi-même, je me suis de nouveau retrouvé en plein pouvoir de mes mouvements. Enfin. Constatant cela, je n'ai pas perdu une seconde avant de replanter un ongle dans sa plaie, refaisant surgir ce liquide si succulent. Le jeune grimace. La pression de mon doigt s'arrête, mes yeux s'attardant devant le filet sombre qui lui barre le visage, avant de vraiment le regarder. La contorsion de ses muscles faciaux a disparu, laissant place à une presque indifférence sur son visage qui m'agace. Je veux le faire réagir ; Comment peut-on être si inexpressif alors que l'on va bientôt mourir ? Il devrait avoir peur. Peur de moi. Peur d'un vampire. Et ça m'énerve. Je serre les mâchoires, le goût de son sang me revenant en bouche, avant de passer la langue sur mes lèvres par anticipation. Il relève les yeux vers moi. Toujours pas de peur, mais plutôt de la résignation. Il n'essaye même pas de s'enfuir, de rester en vie. Un peu comme si il se fichait de ce qui pouvait arriver. Ou comme si il n'avait aucune raison de me craindre. La bonne blague._

_D'un geste rageur, irrité par ce comportement que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir de la part de mes victimes, j'empoigne avec force son menton, le forçant à me regarder. De l'étonnement. Toujours pas de peur. Sifflant entre mes dents, excédé et en ayant assez de jouer, je plaque mes mains contre ses épaule pour contrer tout éventuel signe de lutte – même si je doute qu'il y en ait besoin – ses épaule cognant avec force contre mur de béton, avant de poser ma langue avide sur la plaie que mes propres doigts ont ouverte. Je le sens tressaillir tandis que ma salive cicatrice involontairement la blessure, ma gorge émettant un grognement de mécontentement alors que je suis la trace pourpre sur sa joue, ne voulant pas en gâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte. Comment pourrais-je vouloir une telle chose alors que c'était la chose la plus appréciable qu'il m'avait été donné de goûter ? Je ne prête même plus attention à mes canines proéminentes alors que je descend lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'un de mes crocs n'érafle le coin de ses lèvres, ouvrant une nouvelle plaie. Impatience. Mais l'odeur de ce sang, encore chaud, m'attire encore plus que les restes déjà secs sur sa peau, ma langue allant instinctivement rejoindre le point si appétissant._

_A nouveau, la blessure se cicatrise, me faisant ressortir les crocs une nouvelle fois pour aller égratigner sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un légère plainte. Je ne pensais pas que cet endroit avait la peau si fine. Je ne pensais pas que mes canines me feraient un jour si mal. Et je ne pensais pas possible d'avoir aussi soif, tout en ne voulant pas toucher le propriétaire du nectar qui nous fait tourner la tête. Ce n'est pas logique. Ce n'est pas normal. J'ai envie de le mordre. De le tuer. De le... De le quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, à réfléchir. Sûrement la faute du goût qui remplit de nouveau ma bouche, me faisant oublier jusqu'aux cadavres qui jonchaient le sol et empestaient encore du sang infecte qui m'avait tué les papilles. Oh... depuis quand ma main est-elle dans les cheveux de cet humain ? Depuis que celui-ci a passé ses bras autour de ma nuque ? Depuis que je lui ai mordu la lèvre ? Ou alors depuis que ce n'est plus mes mains mais mon corps tout entier qui le retient contre la paroi froide ? Je fronce les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux tout en tressaillant, séparant à la hâte mes lèvres de leurs jumelles, l'humain poussant un gémissement de protestation avant d'essayer de les récupérer. Qu'est-ce que je fais, là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tout est flou dans mon esprit, avant de perdre totalement le contrôle lorsque ce qui aurait dû être mon gibier reprit en chasse ma langue, s'écorchant volontairement sur un de mes crocs._

_Non je ne peux pas. Je ne peux tout simplement pas résister à l'appel de ce sang si particulier. Jouer avec sa langue, le goût de ce liquide vital se mélangeant à notre salive, se déposant sur mes papilles. Et ces gémissements qui me disent littéralement de continuer alors que sa lèvre est de nouveau maltraitée. D'habitude, les humains que je mords gémissent aussi. Mais pas comme ça. Ils ne m'incitent pas à continuer. Il ne viennent pas s'empaler d'eux même contre mes dents. En résumé, ils souffrent, et moi je m'amuse. Là, c'est moi qui souffre, et lui qui en profite. Parce que mon bas-ventre s'est mit sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive à brûler férocement, alors que nos langues se déliaient, le jeune humain déjà à bout de souffle. Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui lâche une plainte involontaire. Une plainte parce que je veux son goût sur ma langue. Parce que je veux ses lamelles de chair sur les miennes. Parce la pression sur ma virilité me fait comprendre que je ne suis pas le seul dans cet état. Peut-être qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai les idées complètement embrouillées, mais le souffle chaud de cet humain sur ma mâchoires entraîne sur moi des réactions trop étranges pour être normales. Mais là, je m'en fous. Mes doigts défont avec empressement le nœud de cravate de son uniforme tandis que mes dents éraflent sa peau sans pour autant l'ouvrir, le faisant frissonner. Je le sens. Sa respiration légèrement hachée se répercutant au creux de mon oreille, les geignements discrets que je discerne lorsque mon muscle chaud décide de suivre le tracé de mes canines, tout ça. Ce n'est pas normal. Pourquoi mon membre réagit-il ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce que _je_ réagis ainsi ?_

_Ma jambe appuie sans que je ne le veuille sur sa virilité aussi réactive que la mienne, lui arrachant une plainte obscène qui me fait littéralement frémir. Belle contradiction puisque je suis en réalité en train de me consumer de l'intérieur, mais là, je n'y pense même pas. Non, je lui arrache plutôt sa maudite cravate en même temps que les premiers boutons de sa chemise, tous ces sons me rendant encore plus impatient, me pressant à la recherche de cette veine que je désire tant. Mes lèvres se posent enfin sur la base de son cou, sentant les pulsations endiablées de son sang sous celle-ci. Ma langue caresse sa peau avec volupté avant que je ne laisse moi-même filtrer un soupir de contentement, ma soit-disant victime mordillant le lobe de mon oreille tandis que sa main libre passe sous mon gilet et t-shirt, mes muscles se contractant au simple touché de ses doigts que je devine frais. Je fais de même, son souffle à présent brûlant s'accélérant contre mon oreille pendant que mes crocs s'enfoncent lentement dans sa chair, savourant la saveur du liquide qui commence lentement à couler alors que celui que j'ai trouvé comme étant un lycéen pousse un gémissement dont le ton est mitigé entre la douleur, et autre chose sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt. Mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis. _

_Je le sens s'arquer légèrement lorsque j'aspire une nouvelle goulée, un grognement appréciateur grondant au fond de ma gorge tandis que son corps se plaque au mien encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas et des voix ne se fassent entendre, pressés, accompagnés du son si reconnaissable des gyrophares de la police. Prenant énormément sur moi-même je me retire des chairs de cet humain si étrange, lui arrachant quelque chose qui ressemble de près à une lamentation, avant de me reculer. Je le regarder vraiment pour la première et dernière fois, cet homme qui m'a fait perdre le contrôle, pourléchant mes lèvres dans l'espoir de récolter les derniers restes de ce goût si agréable. Maintenant il n'est plus indifférent, mais l'air qu'il arbore sur son visage me le fait presque regretter. Une lumière vive m'aveugle temporairement, me faisant vociférer rageusement contre celui qui est assez retardé pour me faire ça, avant que je ne me rappelle qu'il ne vaut mieux pas se frotter à la police. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au lycéen, essayant de le distinguer malgré le rayon qui m'empêche de voir quoi que ce soit, avant de décider de prendre mon envol dans un tourbillon de plumes, n'ayant pas pu le voir. Et au diable mes vêtements._

_Ça fait maintenant trois semaines que cette scène tourne dans ma tête, essayant d'en extraire quelques informations, comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Parce que mon père a eu vent de ce que j'ai fait, et m'a félicité pour n'avoir laissé _aucune trace_ derrière moi. Pour une fois. Mais lorsqu'il avait dit ça, je me suis senti étrangement mal, comme si une nausée avait voulu me prendre soudainement. Lorsque l'un de nous dit ça, la plupart du temps ça revient à dire « aucun survivant ». Et à cette pensée mon souffle s'était bloqué dans ma gorge. Sûrement à cause du fait que de ne plus pouvoir goûter à ce sang serait une énorme perte pour moi. Ouais, ça doit être ça. Seulement, mon père avait seulement voulu dire par là que le lycéen avait dit ne pas se souvenir de mon visage, ni de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là. Étrangement, cette nouvelle m'enrage intérieurement alors que je survole les immeubles, cherchant distraitement celui d'Hizumi tout en repensant à tout ça. Je devrais juste oublier en fait. C'est juste une erreur de parcours, une bavure qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Mais même en me disant cela, en m'en persuadant, je n'y arrive pas. J'en ai chaque moment gravé dans ma mémoire. Le bruit de craquement lorsque la batte va éclater le crâne du deuxième gars. La sensation sous mes doigts alors que je brise la nuque du premier. La langue et le sang du troisième. Ses yeux si dérangeant. Ses lèvres et les sons qui en sont sortis. Non. J'éloigne tout ça se mes pensées alors que mon bec toque contre la fenêtre de la chambre de mon demi-frère. Peut-être qu'il saurait ce qui s'est passé, lui ?_

_Le battant ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir, et je me faufile dans la pièce avant de reprendre forme humaine, aucunement gêné par ma nudité. L'habitude sûrement. A peine suis-je dans la pièce que je peux sentir cette odeur si reconnaissable d'un mélange de sang et d'alcool, signe qu'Hizumi rentre tout juste d'une chasse fructueuse, mais si répugnante de mon point de vue. Je m'assois sur son lit, comme d'ordinaire, alors que mon demi-frère s'installe sur sa chaise de bureau. Chacun sa place respective. Sa bouche s'ouvre pour sûrement me lancer une de ses nombreuses phrases assassines, mais lorsqu'il remarque mon expression troublée son sourire s'effaça, fronçant les sourcils en attendant que je lui parle. Je le regarde sans rien dire, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer, avant de baisser les yeux et fixer le sol, comme si celui-ci pouvait me donner la réponse, ou au moins une piste. Lui attend patiemment que j'ouvre la bouche, faisant grincer sa chaise alors qu'il tourne légèrement dessus, histoire de combler un peu le blanc qui s'est installé. Belle tentative. Je finis par soupirer au bout de seulement quelques minutes, n'aimant pas le silence entre nous deux, et relève la tête vers lui, ayant probablement l'air un peu perdu vu son haussement de sourcil._

_- « Tu t'es farci un drogué pour être dans cet état ? Questionna Hizumi le plus sérieusement du monde, arborant quand même un léger sourire pour me faire comprendre qu'il se fout juste de ma gueule._

_- Je me demande figure-toi, vu la réaction que j'ai eu... fais-je en analysant réellement cette hypothèse, qui pourrait peut-être expliquer ma réaction puisque je n'ai pas l'habitude du sang « sale »._

_- Non mais je déconnais, ça a aucun effet sur nous, dis Hizumi en coupant court mes réflexions, un air maintenant curieux sur son visage sans se rendre vraiment compte qu'il enfonce le clou plus qu'il ne m'aide._

_- Oh... Bah en fait je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'est arrivé, j'ai eu une réaction bizarre y'a quelques semaines...je réponds évasivement, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de m'attarder sur ladite réaction, qui me perturbe un peu plus à chaque fois que j'y pense._

_- Quoi ? T'as eu la soudaine envie de te faire un humain ? S'exclame Hizumi en se marrant de sa propre blague, avant qu'il ne croise mon regard et s'étouffe tout seul, manquant de tomber de sa chaise._

_Je le regarde, choqué, alors que lui pense sûrement que sa plaisanterie est de bon goût. Mais en voyant ma tête d'ahuri, ma bouche ouverte et la mâchoire tombante, il se calme vite en reprenant lentement son souffle, avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés. Je détourne le regard en titillant l'intérieur de ma joue, ne sachant pas vraiment si ce qu'il venait de dire était réellement ce que j'avais eu envie de faire, où si c'était juste parce que j'étais particulièrement assoiffé. Mais dans tous les cas, quelque chose chez moi n'avait pas tourné rond. La scène se déroule une nouvelle fois dans ma tête, essayant de trouver le moment, la chose qui avait tout fait déraper, mais rien à faire. La seule chose sur quoi j'arrive à me concentrer est ce goût dans ma bouche, ses doigts sur ma peau, et toutes ces choses qui n'auraient jamais dû arriver. Je secoue la tête dans le but de faire partir ces parcelles de mémoire qui me donnent étrangement chaud, comme si le sang de ma dernière victime se mettait à bouillir dans mes veines, avant de déglutir pour faire face à Hizumi._

_- Écoute, je sais pas du tout comment t'expliquer ça, je commence à murmurer en pinçant les lèvres, agacé de ne pas trouver les bons mots. C'était un peu comme si je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes geste, tu vois ?_

_- Et autre chose située à une partie basse de ton anatomie... Pas vrai ? m'interroge Hizumi avec un demi-sourire intéressé qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il était bon ?_

_- Hein ? Je m'exclame en écarquillant les yeux, me redressant d'un coup en ne sachant pas dans quel sens prendre sa phrase._

_- Son sang. Il était bon ? Répète-t-il avec cette fois-ci un sourire moqueur, ayant très bien deviné ce que j'avais pensé de sa phrase précédente vu ma réaction._

_- Oh euh... Oui, plus que bon. Le meilleur jusque là je dirais._

_- Je vois... Mon petit Karyu, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu es tombé sous le charme d'un humain ! C'est pas magnifique ça ? Fait Hizumi en se levant d'un coup de sa chaise, levant les bras au ciel comme si c'était un jour à noter quelque part avant de venir de tapoter l'épaule en signe de soutient._

_- Ta gueule, je déconne pas ! Je gronde en dégageant sa main de mon épaule, me levant d'un geste rageur devant le manque de sérieux de mon seul ami et frère._

_- Oh mais moi non plus._

_- …_

_- Il avait quel goût ? S'enquit-il en se rasseyant sur son cher siège, croisant les bras sur son torse en arborant un des sourires les plus railleurs que je ne lui ai jamais vu._

_- Mêle-toi de tes oignons... je grogne en fixant un de ses t-shirts échoué par terre avant de soudainement redresser la tête, une odeur forte envahissant mes narines._

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? prononce mon frère d'un ton lent, n'ayant visiblement rien senti. _

_- Je le sens. L'odeur de son sang, je la sens. »_

_Sans attendre qu'Hizumi ne réagisse à ce que je viens de dire, je me lève en trombe et rouvre la fenêtre, reprenant dans le même mouvement mon apparence de volatile. Je la sens. Partout. Cette odeur. Rien que d'y penser fait revenir cette étrange chaleur, mes ailes me portant je ne sais où. Mais je sais qu'il est là-bas. Que son sang est là-bas. Mais comme si cette pensée me faisait revenir à terre, je me suis soudain rendu compte de quelque chose. Si je suis en ce moment-même capable de capter cette odeur seulement après tout ce temps, cela doit vouloir dire que quelque chose a de nouveau ouvert ses chairs. Que quelqu'un d'autre que moi a percé sa peau. Que quelqu'un d'autre que moi a fait couler son sang. Ces réflexions tournant dans ma tête, je sens une colère sourde monter lentement en moi, comme si elle prenait son temps pour encore mieux exploser après. Son sang est à moi. _Il_ est à moi. Personne d'autre n'a le droit de le toucher. De le goûter. Mes coups d'ailes se font plus puissants alors qu'elles me portent vers un endroit dont je ne connais même pas la localisation, mais que je ne tarde pas à trouver. Un bâtiment remplit d'humains. Est-ce ça un établissement scolaire ? Tout le monde revêtant le même uniforme pour ne pas se démarquer, rester dans le tas de peur d'attirer l'attention ? Mais ce n'est pas ce pourquoi je suis venu._

_L'odeur se fait encore plus forte qu'elle ne l'était alors que je survole le bâtiment, jusqu'à ce que je ne passe au dessus d'un toit, à part des autres, où tout un regroupement d'élève était présent. _Il_ était là, je pouvais le sentir. Ne le voyant pas parmi toute cette masse noire et uniforme, je continue de planer, essayant de distinguer parmi ces visages le sien. Jusqu'à ce qu'un des gars ne s'écarte en ricanant, me laissant apercevoir un pan de chemise souillé de rouge. Le garçon crache par terre avant de se remettre à sa place. Et frapper à l'aide de son pied. _Le_ frapper. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, ne comprenant même pas ce que je fais. Je laisse échapper un puissant glatissement de fureur avant de fondre sur la masse, semant la panique à coup de griffes et de bec. Je les lacère autant que je peux, ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre, avant qu'ils ne quittent le toit en courant, se réfugiant dans la cage d'escalier abritée. J'aurais voulu les suivre, leur arracher chaque parcelle de leur petite peau, les dépecer lentement, mais un mouvement attire toute mon attention, me faisant me poser sur le rebord du toit. _Il_ se redresse avec peine avant de se traîner à la force des coudes contre l'abri de l'escalier. Je le regarde faire. Son odeur m'enlève toute forme de discernement. Pourquoi suis-je venu ici ? Pourquoi l'ai-je secouru, moi qui veut le tuer ?_

_Le tuer...Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Boire ce qui lui permet de vivre. Lui retirer toute forme de chaleur. A cette pensée je reprends forme humaine, fixant son corps affaibli par les coups, m'avançant alors que je sens mes dents s'allonger. Elle me font mal. Terriblement mal. Il sait que je suis là mais ne fait pas attention à moi, ses yeux accrochant le ciel sans aucune expression. Comme lorsque je l'avais vu cette nuit-là. Et cette couleur qui entache sa chemise, l'odeur qu'elle dégage... J'en ai l'eau à la bouche. Je fais encore un pas, lentement alors que je le dévisage, malgré mon envie de lui sauter au cou. Ce corps faible acculé contre ce mur n'a aucune chance de pouvoir s'en sortir, s'enfuir. Je détaille ce visage alors que je m'avance encore, plus près à chaque seconde qui passe. Mais il ne semble pas y faire attention. Je n'ai plus que quelques pas à faire. Plus que quelques pas pour atteindre mon but. Mais mon pied s'est arrêté. Il pose enfin ses yeux sur moi, las et fatigués, avant de complètement tourner sa tête dans ma direction. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus avancer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne _veut_ plus ? Et ces dents qui me font mal. Si mal._

_- « Karyu. »_

_Ce n'était pas une question, juste une sorte de constatation. Mais entendre prononcer mon nom de cette manière, avec ce regard sur moi, m'enlève toutes pensées de la tête. Du blanc, voilà ce qu'il me reste. Du blanc, la douleur dans ma bouche, et l'expression si particulière de son visage. A ce moment, alors que mes yeux rencontrent les siens, je sais ce que je veux. Oui, cet humain, je le veux. _Tout entier. _Savoir qu'il a deviné mon nom si facilement me donne un sentiment d'étrange satisfaction alors que mes yeux s'encrent dans les siens. Aucun de nous ne parle. J'ai l'impression d'être vide. Complètement vide. Ça recommence comme la première fois, je redeviens spectateur de mes propres mouvements, de mes propres action. Je me vois recommencer à marcher vers lui, combler les quelques pas qui restent. Je me vois m'installer sur ses jambes que je devine meurtries. Je me vois déboutonner lentement sa chemise entachée, mais pourtant si alléchante. Il ne bouge pas. Me regarde juste faire. Est-il simplement conscient de ce que je peux lui faire ? De ce que je _veux_ lui faire ? Ou alors sait-il pertinemment que j'en suis incapable...? _

_Alors que ma langue passe sur les plaies ouvertes, absorbant le sang qui en suinte tout en les cicatrisant, je me rends douloureusement compte d'une chose. Je ne veux pas le tuer. Cette prise de conscience me fait l'effet d'une douche froide alors que ma salive continu de refermer ses plaies, ne perdant pas une goutte de son sang si appréciable sans pour autant chercher à le saigner. Qu'est-ce que je veux vraiment...? Mon visage remonte lentement, lapant la moindre trace sombre jusqu'à ce que mes yeux n'atterrissent sur ses lèvres, pourpres elles aussi. Mais cette vision eut le don de me faire revenir sur terre. Ma respiration s'accélère soudainement alors que je m'écarte vivement, les yeux exorbités. J'ai du mal à le croire, mais je trouve à cette situation un côté complètement effrayant. Mes yeux remontent légèrement pour voir cet humain me regarder, un mélange de stupéfaction et d'une autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à caractériser dans ses prunelles sombres. Je peux percevoir son souffle légèrement au dessus de la normale tandis que je me redresse, en quelque sorte en état de choc. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Un silence s'installe alors, encore plus dérangeant que le précédent, alors que nous nous épions mutuellement. Est-il aussi perdu que moi ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas quoi penser, mais ce jeune homme qui me perturbe autant semble être resté plus stoïque que moi face à ce qui vient de se passer._

_- « J'ai tes vêtements de l'autre soir._

_Sa voix. Elle résonne dans mes oreilles. Elle semble si indifférente, malgré ma présence, malgré les mouvements rapides que sa cage thoracique imprime, malgré ce que je viens de lui faire. C'en est presque effrayant. Et cette phrase. Comment peut-il la sortir comme ça, comme si il parlait de ce qu'il a mangé hier soir ? Qui garderait les vêtements de son agresseur ? Qui dirait aux flics qu'il ne se souvient pas de son visage ? Je me redresse, arborant un air menaçant pour essayer de mettre fin à tout ceci, qui n'a aucun sens, mais il se contente de hausser un sourcil légèrement interrogateur, avant d'esquisser un sourire qui me semble moqueur. Mes yeux restent fixés sur cette ébauche de sentiment, chose tellement surprenante que c'en est déstabilisant, avant qu'il n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche, me faisant écouter le timbre de sa voix encore une fois._

_- Tu n'arriveras pas à m'effrayer. Je te rapporterai tes vêtements demain », dit-il d'une voix basse, ses phrases semblant se couper d'elles-même, comme si il ne disait que le strict nécessaire._

_C'en est trop pour moi, j'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à le saisir. Ne serait-ce que ses réactions sont pour moi une énigme des plus compliquées. En plus de ce qui se passe dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression que mon crâne va exploser. Suis-je le seul à être ébranlé par cette situation ? Fronçant les sourcils par réflexe, l'incompréhension se lisant sûrement clairement su mon visage, je me redresse lentement avant de reculer de quelques pas, fixant toujours ce jeune lycéen dans les yeux, avant de prendre mon envol sans même li faire entendre le son de ma voix. Sa dernière phrase sonnait comme une sorte d'ordre à mes oreilles, mais aussi une demande tournée de manière implicite._


End file.
